I will be the answer
by Crics
Summary: Dor... será que é isso que chamam de dor? Essa coisa que sufoca, faz o peito doer, o coração apertar e não sabermos o que fazer?
1. Chapter 1

Título: I Will Be The Answer

Capa: by Kasienka Nikki, redimensionada e editada por mim.

Shipper: Dean/Castiel

Personagens: Dean, Castiel, Sam, e mais algum que passar aleatoriamente pelo caminho e resolver fazer uma pontinha, XD.

Resumo: Dor... será que é isso que chamam de dor? Essa coisa que sufoca, faz o peito doer, o coração apertar e não sabermos o que fazer?

Disclaimer: Supernatural pertente à CW (Warner), Eric Kripke e Wildstorm/DC Comics, por isso os personagens não são meus, infelizmente. Mas peguei emprestados e acho que eles nem vão reclamar.

Pode conter sexo, mas não é certeza. Depende do andamento da história e isso é um mistério até mesmo pra mim. Aguardem..

Para quem não assistiu a 4ª temporada de Supernatural (Sobrenatural), pode haver spoilers.  
Eu sei que na Série a história é diferente, e até mesmo a personalidade dos personagens pode ser um pouco diversa das que usamos aqui. Mas qual a graça de escrever fics se não pudermos mudar, não é mesmo? Por isso, podem ver coisas diferentes, ou não, tudo depende do momento, do que a história pedir e do que a minha cabeça quiser.

Hey hey! Reviews seja pra falar bem ou mal, se tá bom ou ruim.

Bjos!

Nota 2: Amo Cass/Dean *-*

Classificação: +18 (MA)

Gêneros: Drama, Lemon, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi

Avisos: Álcool, Homossexualidade, Sexo, Spoilers


	2. Chapter 2

Aquela estrada escura, praticamente deserta, a não ser pelo Chevy Impala preto, ano 1967 que a cortava de ponta a ponta. A viagem de Kansas City para Topeka, também no Kansas era cansativa e ao mesmo tempo tentadora demais para um Dean esgotado pelas constantes batalhas com demônios. Era como se estivesse cansando, desistindo, mesmo que no fundo, soubesse que não.

Não sabia fazer outra coisa na vida, e de fato, gostava daquilo tudo, exceto o fato de, agora, estar muito mais distante de Sam. O mais novo andava estranho, escondendo segredos, fazendo coisas às quais Dean não concordava, e olhem que isso é ago extremamente complicado. Guardar segredos no caso dos dois é algo quase... sobrenatural; e Dean achar algo errado era, digamos, controverso demais.

Os olhos verdes do loiro estavam fixos na estrada à sua frente enquanto dirigia, mas que ao mesmo tempo desviavam para Sam que dormia calmamente no banco do passageiro. Dean tentava imaginar onde perdera Sam, em qual momento ele passou a ser aquela... coisa. Não queria chamá-lo de monstro porque doía demais, mas não tinha como negar que o irmão estava muito estranho desde seu retorno.

Por sorte tinha Castiel ao seu lado, e mesmo o anjo não entendendo muito de sentimentos humanos, fazia o máximo para que Dean enxergasse o que estava acontecendo e se consolasse. O que ambos não esperavam é que algo mais intenso estava acontecendo.

Cansado demais para continuar dirigindo, Dean viu a placa indicando Lawrence, sua cidade natal. O coração deu um salto. A ultima vez que esteve ali as coisas não correram muito bem, e uma família quase foi morta pelo demônio que matou sua mãe. Estar em Lawrence e não poder entrar em sua antiga casa era tortura, bem como estar dentro da antiga construção onde, anos antes, os Winchesters moraram.

Pegou o desvio que se abriu à direita cerca de 500 metros depois da placa indicando a cidade e reduziu a velocidade. Nada podia dar errado, nem ir rápido ou devagar demais. Olhou pelo retrovisor, nada atrás deles, nenhum carro... ninguém. E veio o aperto no peito por não ver Castiel sentado no bando de trás do carro como já havia acontecido inúmeras vezes, ou mesmo por não vê-lo aparecer do nada falando coisas que, no começo, não faziam muito sentido.

Desatento, não se deu conta que estava entrando na cidade, muito menos que tinha acabado de passar pelo único motel que havia ali. A casa deles tinha sido vendida, afinal, e eles não teriam outro lugar para ficar. Ainda assim algo dentro dele mandava seguir em frente. Acelerou o carro fazendo o ronco do motor ficar um pouco mais forte e não deu atenção quando Sam resmungou ao seu lado. Aquela cidade carregava uma pequena parte de seu passado, a fase em que foi um garoto normal, e tinha uma família.

Vinte minutos depois estava parando o carro em frente à tão conhecida casa. Era como voltar no tempo, ser novamente aquele garoto de 8 anos que chegava todos os dias da escola e ia ver como o mais novo estava. Desde muito novo gostava de Sam. Mas ultimamente não era o irmão que povoava seus sonhos e pensamentos, muito menos as garotas que conhecera ou poderia vir a conhecer. Não entendia o que acontecia com ele, porque aquelas coisas iam e vinham sem explicação, deixando-o sem ar, sem reação. Desde que Cass entrou em sua vida, o tirou do inferno, as coisas pareciam muito simples e complicadas ao mesmo tempo.

Abriu a porta do carro e desceu, batendo a mesma em seguida. Deu alguns passos na direção da casa e olhou para o céu, em um gesto bastante comum nos últimos meses. Não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa, só sabia que precisava estar ali. Deu um, dois, três passos e sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro como quem o segura. **- Não vou fazer nada demais, Sammy.** - mas quando virou, não foram os olhos do irmão que encontrou.

Era Castiel com seus olhos impassíveis, mas que ao mesmo tempo emanavam emoções desconexas, algo entre ter o bom e o ruim ao mesmo tempo, na mesma coisa, a luz e a escuridão em um mesmo ambiente convivendo pacificamente. Aqueles olhos fitaram o de Dean como sempre faziam, tentando procurar algo que quase sempre não encontrava.

**- As respostas que procura não estão aqui, Dean, sabe disso.** - a voz de Castiel quebrou o silêncio que se formou entre eles por alguns segundos.

**- Você não sabe que respostas estou procurando, Cass.** - respondeu o humano, como se fosse senhor do próprio destino.

**- Não mesmo?** - o anjo o encarou sério, mas ao mesmo tempo o acalmando. **- Talvez eu saiba mais do que você imagina.** - foi a vez de Dean encarar Castiel, mas seus olhos estavam longe de acalmar a situação.

**- O que você sabe afinal? Porque não me conta tudo de uma vez e acaba com isso?** - a voz grave de Dean estava um pouco mais alto agora, indicando seu nervosismo. **- Acha que tem sido fácil lidar com tudo isso? Saber que a qualquer momento meu irmão pode virar um...** - parou de súbito, não queria dizer aquilo, ou queria, mas que fosse de uma forma menos dolorosa.

**- Pode virar o que, Dean? Vamos, diga...** - a voz calma do anjo parecia sempre ser a mesma, como uma nota musical constante, harmoniosa.

**- Não!** - se afastou do anjo fazendo com que a mão do mesmo saísse de seu ombro. Avançou mais um pouco em direção à casa, e novamente a voz de Castiel pôde ser ouvida.

**- Ele não está aí, Dean. O demônio que vocês tanto procuram não está mais aqui.** - era como jogar um balde de água fria em quem está no meio da rua no inverno rígido.

**- Onde ele está? Onde, Cass!** - mas não olhou o anjo, nem mesmo percebeu a aproximação do mesmo. Seu peito estava apertado, o coração doía, e ele parecia sufocar. Os olhos ardendo, tentava não chorar, não dar nenhum sinal de fraqueza. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser fraco em um momento como aquele, perto da batalha final, o início do fim.

Só virou quando, mais uma vez sentiu a mão de Cass em seu ombro. **- Dean...** - os olhos, eles transmitiam muito mais do que ambos queriam. **- Ainda não é a hora, não é o dia de enfrentar seu passado.** - Castiel, por um instante titubeou, ao ver os olhos de Dean vermelhos. Eram raras as vezes que o Winchester mais velho demonstrava algum tipo de sentimento daquele tipo. Se tivesse os sentidos de um humano, com certeza o coração de Castiel estaria disparado agora.

Olho no olho, aquela análise profunda que um fazia do outro, e Castiel sempre desviava seus olhos primeiro, sendo seguido por Dean. De alguma forma o anjo mexia, e muito, com ele, mais do que chegou a imaginar que um dia alguém faria. Os olhos de Castiel estavam fixos na árvore em frente à casa enquanto Dean tentava descobrir o que fazer. Primeiro lambeu os lábios em uma expressão nervosa, depois meio que jogou o rosto meio para de lado, ergueu as sobrancelhas e viu os olhos de Castiel voltar para os seus.

Nenhum dos dois entendia o que estava acontecendo, nem Dean que conviveu toda a sua vida com toda a sorte de sentimentos, muito menos Castiel que fora privado de todos eles por ser um anjo. Tinha que se afastar de Dean por ordens superiores, aparecer apenas quando necessário, mas... isso era impossível. Sempre que Dean precisava, lá estava Castiel, e quando não precisava também, como quando parou atrás do loiro enquanto o mesmo pescava, sem se fazer notar, e ficou observando os gestos, os sinais...

O olhar dos dois beirava a cumplicidade e eles sequer percebiam isso.

O peso que Dean carregava nas costas desde pequeno parecia se transformar em nada quando Castiel estava por perto, assim como as ordens superiores não significavam nada para Castiel na presença de Dean. Havia uma conexão, uma ligação muito mais forte que ninguém, nem mesmo os celestiais tinham previsto. E essa conexão, talvez, não tivesse mais como ser quebrada. Se não fosse, escolhas deveriam ser feitas, e poderiam mudar todas as coisas. O livre arbítrio existia para ambos, mas não tinha chegado o momento para isso, ainda.

A confiança que um tinha no outro, a forma como sabiam o que o outro precisava com uma simples troca de olhar. Em determinados momentos palavras não eram necessárias.

Os olhos são o espelho da alma. E a alma reflete o que há de bom e ruim dentro de cada pessoa. Naqueles momentos, podemos dizer que os olhos de ambos irradiavam paz, tranqüilidade... amor, do tipo incondicional.

**- Eu preciso saber, Cass.** - e essa frase poderia soar muito mais dúbia do que qualquer um dos dois imaginou.

**- Não posso fazer isso.** - a mão do anjo saiu do ombro de Dean e ele deu alguns passos pelo jardim vazio, quebrando aquele contato visual intenso.

**- Não existe nenhum tipo de exceção para mim?** - os olhos de Dean pareciam implorar por uma resposta, e perderam o foco quando Casiel virou de súbito e o encarou. Enquanto o anjo vinha na direção dele, tentava imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do outro, tentava procurar uma resposta naqueles olhos...

**- Você é diferente, Dean. E exatamente por isso eu deveria ter me afastado de você. Ou melhor, não devia ter me aproximado tanto do humano sob minha proteção. Você.** - a expressão de Castiel mudou, passando da calma para uma ligeira preocupação, ou seria dor por imaginar o que faria se estivesse longe de seu protegido? Era algo que ele não sabia como responder.

Viu uma ponta de decepção nos olhos de Dean, percebeu quando o protegido se fechava novamente. Sentiu muito por isso, e tal sentimento podia ser visto facilmente em seu rosto, não somente em seus olhos. Dor... será que é isso que chamam de dor? Essa coisa que sufoca, faz o peito doer, o coração apertar e não sabermos o que fazer?

Castiel ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre a diferença entre dor e amor para só depois decidir o que fazer, usar seu livre arbítrio para fazer a coisa certa. E Dean tinha que, igualmente, aprender muito com relação a sentimentos, e a lidar com eles, para que pudesse ajudar Castiel nessa escolha.

Ou será que as escolhas já tinham sido feitas, e os dois estavam cegos demais para perceber?

Dean ainda não tinha notado a sensação de paz que o toque da mão de Castiel em seu ombro trazia, muito menos Castiel percebia o conforto que sentia ao olhar nos olhos do outro.

Ambos tinham que ver o que estava bem ali, diante de seus olhos, muito perto de seus corações.


	3. Chapter 3

Ficaram, por alguns instantes sem falar nada, sem nem ao menos encarar um ao outro. Seria constrangedor, e o era, mas ainda assim necessário para que ambos entendessem, ou começasse a entender o que estava acontecendo. Dean olhava fixamente para o carro, como se observar Sam dormindo fosse a coisa mais interessante para fazer ali, e Castiel observava Dean tentando entender o que acontecia com ele.

O anjo não sabia nada sobre sentimentos, não os entendia e esse era motivo de crises constantes, e da dificuldade de comunicação entre ele e Dean. Não que o loiro fosse a pessoa que melhor expressava o que sentia, mas levando em conta que as raras conversas entre Sam e Castiel não terminavam com o humano irritado serve como comparação. A frieza de Castiel, a indiferença quanto ao que poderia acontecer dali para frente... desde que os planos traçados por seus chefes fossem cumpridos, não havia problema.

Quando Dean virou encontrou os olhos de Castiel sobre ele. **- Achei que tinha que se afastar de mim, Castiel.** - há quanto tempo não chamava o anjo assim? Três, quatro meses?

**- Tenho.** - a voz impassível, sem alteração alguma.

**- Faça isso.** - enquanto a de Dean estava começando a alterar um pouco mais, já soando mais grave do que de costume.

**- Não posso.** - o anjo voltou a andar na direção do loiro que por sua vez não se moveu, apenas fez uma cara de desgosto quando o anjo parou em frente a ele sem entender o porque daquela expressão. Piadas também não eram o forte do anjo, nunca as entendia.

**- Ok, então deixa a parte complicada pra mim, como sempre.** - Dean deu dois passos para trás antes de virar totalmente e voltar para o carro. Os passos pesados, meio arrastados, de quem está, definitivamente, com raiva. Levou a mão à maçaneta do carro, sentiu o contato do metal gelado contra sua mão, abriu a porta e quando olhou para trás Castiel não estava mais lá. Virou um pouco mais o pescoço na esperança de ver o anjo em algum outro ponto, mas não teve sucesso.

O que não sabia era que Castiel ainda estava ali observando tudo sem se fazer notar, vendo como Dean procurava por ele, e não entendia porque, nesses momentos, a vontade de se revelar novamente era grande. Sempre que observava Dean assim era a mesma coisa, e ficava mais intenso quando o loiro chamava por ele, ou quando ele via aquele pedido silencioso de socorro nos olhos do humano. O jeito era entrar no carro e voltar para o motel que ficava na entrada da cidade. Estava cansado, e tudo o que queria agora, mais do que comida, era um bom banho e uma cama para dormir.

Sentou no banco do motorista e quando fechou a porta, viu Sam despertar. **- O que estamos fazendo aqui?** - já tinha visto a casa que foi deles um dia, e via nos olhos do irmão que algo não estava bem. **- Dean, você não...?**

**- Se eu fui lá dar oi? Não, não fui.** - deu partida no carro e arrancou dali o mais rápido que pode.

**- Então porque essa cara?** - é, Sam conhecia Dean como a palma da mão dele quando esse era o assunto. As expressões e gestos do irmão já não eram mais um problema.

**- Não tenho outra.** - desviou os olhos da rua por um momento e encarou Sam, dando um sorrisinho cretino em seguida. **- Não tem cara nenhuma, apenas cansaço. Você dormiu a viagem toda, enquanto eu levava a bela adormecida pela estrada afora.**

- Essa música é da Chapeuzinho Vermelho.

**- Bom, você não é nenhuma das duas, é?** - Sam riu, Dean sempre tinha alguma resposta parecida na ponta da língua. **- Então cala a boca porque a história é minha e os personagens cantam o que eu quiser.** - mas Dean não enganava Sam de maneira nenhuma por mais que tentasse esconder o que sentia. Mas o que ele sentia naquele momento? Raiva por Castiel não ter dito o que ia acontecer? Ou será que é algo relacionado com o fato de descobrir que Castiel tinha que se afastar dele? Sam sabia que não adiantaria nada perguntar, insistir para que o mais velho contasse o que tentava, de todas as formas, esconder. Ele não o faria, e por isso mesmo não perdeu tempo. Brigar com Dean em um momento como aqueles, em que estavam se estranhando por qualquer coisa não seria algo bom. Apenas olhou Dean com o bom e velho olhar de censura, de quem desaprova.

**- Porque entrou em Lawrence? Achei que fossemos para Topeka.**

**- Não sei.** - era a primeira vez que Dean falava seriamente desde que o irmão acordou. **- Vi a placa, achei bonita, as letras sabe? Estava cansado demais para continuar e algo me disse para entrar.** - Sam olhou o irmão sério, com aquela ruga de preocupação na testa. Dean não saber porque fazia algo era uma coisa nova.

**- E porque foi até a nossa casa?**

**- Não é mais nossa.**

**- Que seja. Porque foi até lá?**

**- Porque você faz perguntas que não tem respostas?** - o loiro estava começando a ficar irritado com aquilo, o interrogatório do mais novo. **- Fui porque eu quis.**

**- E aconteceu alguma coisa que não quer me contar. Entendi.** - se Dean pudesse esganar o irmão aquele seria o momento perfeito. Freou o carro de uma vez, vendo o corpo do irmão ir ligeiramente para a frente. **- Ficou louco também?**

**- Estava melhor com você dormindo e calado. Porque não faz isso de novo? Posso ajudar a apagar se quiser.**b - não era brincadeira, os olhos verdes do loiro diziam muito mais do que ele podia imaginar. Mas como contar algo que ele mesmo não sabe, não entende? Estava irritado com Castiel mas... porque? O anjo sempre foi assim, desde o começo, super obediente às ordens superiores, e bastante chato por causa disso. Mas ainda assim era o responsável por ele estar vivo de novo. Porque não sentia gratidão ao invés de raiva?

**- Castiel, acertei?**

**- Você fala demais.** - arrancou com o carro novamente, ligou o rádio, aumentou o volume e fixou o olhar na rua. Será que Sam não podia entender que ele não queria falar? Que preferia não contar certas coisas? Ninguém era um livro totalmente aberto, nem mesmo Dean que não tinha muito o que esconder.

Não tardaram a chegar ao motel novamente, e aqueles 20 minutos dentro do carro com Sam, em silêncio, pareceram os mais longos de sua vida. Fizeram o check-in, tiraram as sacolas do carro e entraram no quarto com duas camas de solteiro.

Aquele silêncio, a forma como Dean fazia as coisas deixava Sam agoniado, e o mesmo acontecia com o mais velho. Sempre conversaram normalmente, um sempre tentou ajudar o outro e agora estavam assim, parecendo dois estranhos, duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer. Sem olhar para trás ou avisar, Dean pegou uma troca de roupa na bolsa e seguiu par ao banheiro, batendo a porta com força.

Aquela irritação... era sempre assim quando Castiel aparecia e não era direto, não dizia o que tinha a dizer. Era como se o anjo gostasse de ver Dean irritado, perdendo o controle. E se fosse isso mesmo? E se Castiel estivesse brincando, ou testando? O sangue de Dean ferveu, a raiva aumentou, ele precisava colocar aquilo para fora de alguma forma. Respirou fundo, apoiou as mãos na parede enquanto a água quente escorria pelas costas e sem se dar conta, afastou um pouco, cerrou um dos punhos e socou a parede com vontade. Mas aquilo doeu, e muito, além de ter deixado um corte de tamanho considerável.

Enfiou a mão embaixo da água quente mas o sangue ainda saia em boa quantidade. O jeito seria deixar enrolada um tempo e colocar gelo para não inchar. Fechou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha de banho, enrolou na cintura e colocou a menor em volta da mão machucada para estancar o sangue. Abriu a porta do banheiro e antes mesmo que Sam pudesse puxar o ar para começar a falar, o interrompeu. **- Não foi nada.**b - É, nós sabemos que não foi nada, aham!

O mais novo achou tudo muito estranho mas não disse nada. Simplesmente foi para o banheiro em seguida. Lá descobriu o que tinha acontecido ao ver o azulejo do Box sujo de sangue quase na altura do peito. Respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Não seria mais fácil se Dean simplesmente desabafasse? Colocasse para fora as coisas que o deixavam angustiado? Era o jeito do irmão, guardar os problemas para ele e assim tentar protegê-lo, mas já tinha passado da hora disso mudar. Sam tomou seu banho e quando saiu do banheiro encontrou Dean deitado e dormindo. Bom, fingindo na verdade, não queria conversar.

Só quando Sam já tinha deitado e dormia, se mexeu e abriu os olhos para fitar o teto do quarto. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia entender porque Castiel fazia aquelas coisas, porque o anjo aparecia para falar coisas sem sentido, ou para impedi-lo de fazer algo que ele achava que devia fazer. O tempo passava e o cansaço que sentia antes venceu luta; Dean finalmente dormiu sem se dar conta que Castiel estava ali, em pé, ao lado da janela olhando para ele.

Porque sentia necessidade de olhar Dean em determinados momentos, como quando dormia, por exemplo? Ainda mais assim, escondido para que o protegido não descobrisse o que fazia? Meia hora tinha se passado e o anjo estava na mesma posição: as mãos no bolso do sobretudo, os olhos fixos no homem adormecido, mas preocupado também ao ver Dean se mexer na cama como se estivesse sofrendo. Não estava certo o que faria em seguida, ele sabia, já fora repreendido antes por isso, mas não podia permitir que aquilo continuasse.

Usando seus poderes passou a ver o sonho de Dean, ver porque o humano praticamente se debatia na cama e ficava cada vez mais suado. Dean sonhava estar preso a uma parede, sem cordas, sem amarras, mas ainda assim preso, impossibilitado de se mexer, e em frente a ele Azazel torturava Castiel que já estava bastante machucado, parecendo não agüentar muito mais tempo. Porque ninguém aparecia? Onde estava Sam? E Bobby? Por mais que lutasse contra aquela força misteriosa, não conseguia se mover, quanto mais se soltar. A cada soco, a cada investida do demônio contra o anjo, mais Dean se desesperava. E foi ali, diante de seus olhos que viu Cass morrer, desaparecer aos poucos em forma de luz. _Não... não... Cass não! CASS!_

**- NÃÃÃÃOOOO!** - o grito quebrou o silêncio da noite, acordando Sam que pulou da cama e ficou olhando Dean assustado. O coração aos saltos, as mãos tremendo, a camiseta completamente molhada pelo suor.

**- Dean!** - o mais novo segurou o ombro do irmão e abaixou ao lado da cama. **- Tudo bem?** - não se lembrava de Dean tendo pesadelos como aquele a ponto de acordar gritando. Pelo contrário, Dean sempre foi uma espécie de super herói, quem o protegia de tudo. Foi o responsável pela criação de Sam já que a mãe morreu quando ambos eram novos demais e o pai vivia de um lado para o outro, totalmente ausente e alheio à isso. Se Sam é o que é hoje, no sentido de homem, é graças a Dean, e ele não nega isso. E ver o irmão daquela forma, irritado, angustiado e tendo pesadelos o faziam pensar em mil coisas, algumas sem sentido algum.

**- Tudo bem, tudo bem.** - deixou o corpo cair na cama novamente e respirou fundo enquanto olhava o teto mais uma vez. Viu, de relance, Sam voltar para a cama e adormecer em seguida, enquanto ele tinha perdido totalmente o sono. Virou a cabeça e olhou o irmão na cama ao lado dormindo calmamente, e seus olhos se perderam nas lembranças de quando eram mais novos e acontecia o contrário, quando Sam acordava assustado durante a noite e ele, ainda um menino, ficava zelando o irmão.

Porque aquele sonho o deixou assim, atormentado? Porque ver Castiel sendo morto causou tanta dor? Não dor física, claro, mas era como se algo dentro dele estivesse sendo arrancado. E se aquilo realmente acontecesse, e se Castiel fosse mesmo morto por algum demônio? Era bem possível, ainda mais fazendo o que faziam. Como seria se Castiel morresse? Não gostou nada da resposta, tanto que levantou em seguida e sequer foi ao banheiro tomar um banho. Colocou a calça jeans, os sapatos, vestiu o casaco por cima da camiseta molhada pelo suor e deixou o quarto.

Andou sem rumo pela estrada ao lado do motel por um tempo até seus olhos encontrarem um campo mais aberto, de onde podia ver a lua. Castiel o seguia, esteve no quarto o tempo todo, e estava ali também, invisível, passando despercebido, protegendo Dean, esperando que o protegido olhasse para o céu a fim de chamá-lo. Mas para a surpresa de do anjo Dean não chamou por ele, e sim por Deus. Um cético chamando Deus.

**- Porque? Porque, Deus? Qual a razão disso?** - os olhos de Dean encaravam as estrelas que brilhavam acima dele, esperando algum sinal, algo que respondesse às dúvidas dele. **- Esses sonhos, essas coisas todas... porque eu? Porque Sam? Meu pai, minha mãe?** - pela primeira vez em anos Dean conseguia fazer as perguntas às quais sempre procurou as respostas e nunca encontrou, e sabia que continuaria assim. De certa forma era bom colocar aquilo tudo para fora, mesmo sabendo que não ouviria resposta alguma. **- Use a mim, A MIM, e deixe os dois em paz!** - _os dois_... Castiel não sabia o que pensar, muito menos porque o corpo que ocupava respondia daquela forma, com o coração aos saltos, as mãos geladas, os olhos incapazes de continuarem focados em Dean. E aquela sensação diferente, como se seu corpo estivesse mais quente?

Por outro lado, e mesmo que o coração de Dean estivesse igualmente disparado, não era por algo bom, e sim por medo, medo de ter que ver aquele pesadelo se tornar realidade. Medo... medo de ver Castiel morrer, de saber que ele nunca mais apareceria com aquela cara insossa, com o humor inexistente e as ordens irritantes de sempre. **- Eu devo valer alguma coisa, não é? Ou vocês não teriam mandado Cass me tirar do inferno.** - chegava a ser engraçado falar aquilo. Se alguém ouvisse pensaria que era um maluco. **- Deixe os dois em paz e use a mim para o que quer que seja. A mim, não a eles. Eu sou o pecador aqui, fui eu quem errei em vida, continuo errando e gostando disso. É a mim que deve castigar, não Sam, nem Castiel. Não importa o que tenha que fazer comigo, não ligo para o que venha a acontecer, MAS OS DEIXE A SALVO!** - os braços abertos como se esperasse algo atingi-lo, os olhos furiosos encarando o céu limpo, coberto de estrelas.

Castiel estava com os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar que via aquilo. Aquele homem não parecia Dean, ao menos não o Dean que ele conhecia. Não entendia aquelas palavras, muito menos porque seu coração estava muito mais disparado agora, o rosto parecendo pegar fogo, as mãos suadas. Apenas olhava Dean ali, de braços abertos, e os olhos, pela primeira vez desde que habitava aquele corpo se encheram de lágrimas a ponto de uma delas escorrer pelo rosto. Chorar era assim? Sempre que os humanos choravam sentiam o peito apertar daquela forma, o ar ficar mais pesado, mais denso?

Ainda assim Dean não chamou por ele, nem fez menção disso. Apenas abaixou os braços deixando-os cair ao lado do corpo e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Se algo tivesse que acontecer, que fosse mesmo com ele, e apenas com ele, nunca com Castiel ou Sam. A dor por ver qualquer um dos dois mortos seria lancinante demais. Já teve o irmão morto em seus braços, e passar por aquilo novamente não estava em seus planos. Virou o corpo e encarou a estrada por onde veio, melhor voltar para o motel antes que Sam acordasse e desse por sua falta. O dia estava nascendo, e isso não demoraria a acontecer. Caminhava lentamente, os passos pesados, mas ainda assim precisava seguir em frente como se algo dissesse a ele que tudo ficaria bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Passou ao lado de Castiel sem notar, sem ver que o anjo, ao sentir o perfume fraco misturado ao suor, fechou os olhos. Naquele momento uma sensação boa tomou conta dele, se sentiu seguro, protegido, a salvo, como uma criança assustada que ganha um abraço apertado do pai e o ouve dizendo que tudo vai ficar bem. Seu pai nunca tinha feito aquilo, pelo contrário, deu uma arma em sua mão e mandou atirar. Ainda assim sabia que tinha alguém ali o protegendo, como se o abraçasse carinhosamente. _Sabia_ que Castiel estava ali naquele exato momento, ainda que não pudesse vê-lo. Sorriu. _Ele_ estava ali como sempre.

Ele nunca, em momento algum, seria capaz de deixar algo acontecer a Dean, e teve a certeza disso ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Protegeria Dean como tinha prometido, e não apenas por isso, o protegeria porque seu coração, mesmo não sendo realmente seu, pedia para que fizesse isso.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews, please! Elas são muito bem vindas!

Falem o que quiserem, isso me ajuda a pensar no que vem a seguir.

E espero que gostem do que ta saindo, hehe.

Bjooos!

____________________________________________________

Caminhar por aquela estrada estava sendo bem complicado. Por mais que negasse, que bancasse o durão, sentia uma vontade enorme de chamar por Castiel, nem que fosse para ouvi-lo dizer coisas que já sabia, ou mesmo ouvir o anjo dizer que não podia contar nada. De alguma forma, por algum motivo, apenas queria ver Castiel, ouvir sua voz, sentir o toque reconfortante da mão do anjo em seu ombro. Sabia também que Cass estava perto dele naquele exato momento, o cheiro de flores no ar indicava isso, mas além do perfume, aquela sensação de paz que parecia envolvê-lo toda vez que estava na companhia do anjo se fazia presente. Não importa como, ele sabia que Castiel estava andando, senão ao lado, perto dele.

Sorriu enquanto encarava os pés. Por mais que Castiel o deixasse irritado, confiava nele a ponto de entregar sua vida nas mãos do homem, a ponto de fazer o que ele pedisse e dissesse ser certo. Nem mesmo Sam tinha esse poder sobre Dean, isso porque o irmão, até aquele momento, era a pessoa mais importante para o loiro.

Quinze minutos depois estava de volta ao motel, abrindo a porta do quarto devagar para não acordar Sam e assim não ter que responder ao questionário que sabia que o irmão faria. _Onde você estava? Porque saiu sem avisar? Ta maluco? Ta acontecendo alguma coisa?_ Era como se pudesse ouvir Sam fazendo todas as perguntas ao mesmo tempo. Riu baixo, aquela risada nasalada que quase não faz barulho e seguiu para o banheiro. Sammy... aquele garoto era mesmo a pessoa mais importante no mundo para ele. Certo, nós sabemos que Castiel vem ganhando cada vez mais espaço na vida e no coração do loiro, mas ele não tinha se dado conta disso ainda.

Tirou a roupa suja, deixou espalhada pelo chão do banheiro, abriu o chuveiro, entrou embaixo do jato de água morna e a sentiu percorrer o corpo. Relaxou, as mãos apoiadas na parede à sua frente, a cabeça jogada para a frente, entre os braços e os olhos fechados. Sabia que dali em diante as coisas ficariam cada vez mais complicadas e cansativas, mas por outro lado, pareciam prestes a acabar. E se acabasse mesmo? O que ele faria? Caçar criaturas e demônios era tudo o que ele sempre tinha feito na vida, e não se assemelhava a caçar veados por exemplo. É, por um momento pensou que aquilo pudo podia não terminar de maneira nenhuma, assim continuaria fazendo o que gostava e sabia fazer melhor _e Cass continuaria ao seu lado._ Se surpreendeu com aquele pensamento, o anjo estava sempre presente em quase todos eles e isso era bastante estranho em se tratando de Dean Winchester.

Melhor parar com isso e dormir. Sacudiu a cabeça, respirou fundo, fechou o chuveiro e olhou em volta. Esticou o braço, pegou a toalha, enxugou o corpo e enrolou a mesma na cintura para voltar ao quarto e vestir alguma coisa. Tateou a mesa para encontrar a mochila já que estava meio escuro ali dentro com as luzes apagadas, encontrou a mesma e foi com ela para o banheiro. Revirou todas as peças à procura de uma cueca limpa e encontrou no fundo da bolsa. Pendurou a toalha no cabide, vestiu a cueca boxer preta e voltou ao quarto. Deixou a mochila ao lado da cama, no chão, e deitou para dormir, era o melhor a fazer. No dia seguinte tinham que seguir viagem. Castiel já não estava mais lá, o cheiro de flor tinha desaparecido.

[...]

Já passava das dez da manhã quando Sam voltou ao quarto que ocupavam. Saiu para comprar café da manhã para os dois e como tinha chamado Dean, acreditava que o irmão estava pronto, morrendo de fome – como sempre – e reclamando da demora. Mas o que viu foi o contrário. O loiro dormia pesada e calmamente em sua cama sem nem sinal de quem tentou levantar. **- Dean, acorda! Já são dez e meia quase e nós temos que seguir viagem, esqueceu?** - nada, nenhum movimento por menor que fosse. Sam estava parado ao lado da cama do irmão sem entender porque ele simplesmente não acordava. Aquela era a quinta vez que sacudia o irmão pelo ombro desde que levantou. Claro que não sabia da pequena volta que Dean tinha dado na noite anterior, muito menos desconfiava que o mesmo demorou a dormir. **- DEAN!**

**- QUE!?!** - o loiro pulou da cama já com sua faca em punho, a mesma que ficava embaixo de seu travesseiro quando dormia. **- Onde ele está?** - estava atordoado por ter levantado rápido demais, meio tonto, e os olhos inchados ajudavam a não enxergar direito. Sam por outro lado morria de rir e isso fez Dean entender na hora que não passava de uma brincadeira idiota do mais novo. **- Vai pro inferno, Sammy.**

**- Cara, eu tentei te acordar várias vezes antes de sair para comprar o café e quando voltei você ainda estava dormindo. Fez o que ontem a noite?** - o loiro não disse nada, apenas jogou a faca em cima da cama, passou ao lado do irmão e abriu o pacote pardo que estava sobre a mesa. Pegou um donut e mordeu. Nós sabemos que Dean não é o modelo de educação, não é mesmo?

Com a boca cheia, ele virou para Sam com uma cara de poucos amigos. **- Nada, não fiz nada.** - mastigou um pouco mais o bolinho e engoliu antes de voltar a falar. **- Eu não posso ficar cansado? A bela adormecida dormiu a viagem toda enquanto o motorista aqui dirigia.** - ah, claro, e enquanto discutia com Deus também sobre não machucar Sam e Castiel. Lembrar disso apertou seu peito, o deixou meio agoniado. Se algo acontecesse ao seu irmão e ao anjo ele não sabia mais o que fazer. E por não saber o que falar, deixou o bolinho mordido sobre o pacote e foi para o banheiro.

**- Dean? Ta tudo bem?** - Sam lembrava do pesadelo que o irmão tivera na noite anterior, o que era bem raro acontecer. Para Dean acordar assustado com um sonho o mesmo precisava ser bem assustador. **- Dean?** - bateu na porta do banheiro esperando por uma resposta que não viria, e ele sabia disso.

O loiro entrou embaixo do chuveiro novamente e fechou os olhos. Aquele pesadelo tinha mexido com ele como nenhum outro. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Castiel sendo morto voltou à sua memória. Sentiu o coração disparar, as mãos involuntariamente cerraram-se como se ele estivesse prestes a socar a parede mais uma vez. Não, foi apenas um pesadelo, nada mais do que isso. E se era apenas um pesadelo, porque sentia tanto medo? Aliás, porque seu coração apertou da mesma forma como quando Sam morreu em seus braços?

Fechou o chuveiro, era melhor sair dali o quanto antes, ao menos conversando com Sam não ficava lembrando do pesadelo. Podia chamar Castiel, perguntar o que tinha sido aquilo, mas não, melhor não, ia ter que explicar porque estava daquele jeito sem nem saber porque. Recolheu as roupas que tinha deixado ali no dia anterior, embolou todas juntas, enrolou a toalha na cintura e voltou para o quarto. Sam o encarava de forma séria enquanto segurava o copo de café em um das mãos, e com a outra mudava as páginas no notebook. **- Que foi?**

**- Você está estranho.** - tá, isso não era novidade, Dean era mesmo um pouco estranho as vezes. **- Dá pra me dizer o que está acontecendo ou ta difícil?**

**- Ahnn...** - murmurou enquanto terminava de colocar uma cueca limpa. **- Ta difícil.** - olhou para Sam e deu um de seus sorrisos cretinos. Não queria falar nada sobre seu pesadelo. Voltou para a mesa, pegou o bolinho que tinha começado a comer e deu outra mordida enquanto puxava o copo de café que Sam tinha comprado para ele para mais perto. **- E então, alguma coisa?**

**- Não.**

**- Humm... O que foi dessa vez?** - perguntou mas sabendo que não deveria ter feito aquilo.

**- Nada, não foi nada. Primeiro você socou a parede do banheiro antes de dormir, depois acordou gritando no meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo e dormiu demais hoje de manhã. Acho que não foi nada não, Dean.** - o loiro respirou fundo enquanto via a expressão irritada do irmão encarando a tela do notebook.

**- Tem gente que quebra as coisas com a força do pensamento, sabia?** - mas a piada não surtiu efeito. Apenas fez Sam levantar os olhos e encará-lo de uma forma pior que antes. **- Ok, já entendi.** - pegou outro donut no pacote e deu uma mordida. **- Não foi nada, Sammy, mesmo. Eu só tive um pesadelo e pronto, nada mais que isso.**

**- É, seria **_**só**_** um pesadelo se você fosse o tipo de pessoa que acorda gritando no meio da noite. Mas você não é.** - droga de irmão mais novo que o conhecia tão bem assim.

**- Eu tive um daqueles flashes, sabe? De quando eu estive... **_**lá**_**.** - apontou para o chão, como se dissesse que abaixo deles tinha alguma coisa. O inferno. **- Acredite em mim, não foi nada demais.** - melhor assim. Se contasse o pesadelo de verdade era bem capaz de Sam chamar Castiel ali para discutirem sobre isso, e Dean ainda não estava preparado para encarar o anjo, sentia que não estava pronto para isso ainda. **- Melhor nós irmos, não é?** - Sam não respondeu. Simplesmente fechou o notebook, colocou dentro da bolsa e levantou em seguida. Pegou a bolsa com a mochila com suas roupas e caminhou até a porta. Dean pegou o pacote com os donuts, sua mochila com as roupas, a bolsa onde carregavam as armas e saiu do quarto em seguida. Viu que Sam estava fazendo o check-out e enquanto isso foi ligando o carro.

Parou ao lado do moreno na saída do motel, próximo à portaria, esperou que ele entrasse e arrancou dali em seguida. **- Escuta, se for pra ficar com essa cara fechada, melhor dormir, ou começar a gritar logo.**

**- Não é isso Dean! Sabe o que e pior? Eu saber que você está mentindo, ver que não confia em mim!**

**- Para de drama, Sammy.** - a mão do loiro apertou o câmbio antes de mudar a marcha. Estava começando a ficar irritado e precisava se distrair. A mão que segurava o volante o apertava também, e Dean sequer notava isso. **- Já disse que não foi nada demais, e além disso, sabe que eu confio em você.**

**- Confia mesmo?** - apontou a mão que apertava o volante como quem indica um indício e voltou a falar. **- É, to vendo o quanto confia em mim e disse a verdade.** - não tinha jeito, ou contava a verdade para Sam, ou então teria que agüentar o mau humor do irmão por algum tempo.

**- Ok, você venceu, zangado.** - mudou a marcha mais uma vez, manteve os olhos fixos na estrada, respirou fundo como quem procura por coragem e começou a falar. **- Eu tive um pesadelo ontem...**

**- Isso eu já sei.**

**- Vai querer ouvir o que eu tenho pra contar, ou vai fazer como aqueles apresentadores chatos que fazem as perguntas e eles mesmos respondem. Se já sabe o que foi, não preciso nem perder o meu tempo.** - vou Sam sorrir e isso o fez sorrir também.

**- Foi mal.**

**- Valeu.** - voltou a olhar para a estrada e recomeçou. **- Então.. eu tive um pesadelo...** - ouviu Sam bufar ao seu lado mas não disse nada. **- Sonhei que um demônio tinha me prendido em uma parede e torturava o Cass bem na minha frente.** - não olhou para o lado, mas percebeu quando Sam virou o rosto para ele de uma vez. Naquele momento sentiu o coração apertar de novo, como se o pesadelo tivesse mesmo acontecido. Suas mãos suavam, sua boca estava seca e seu estômago parecia revirar dentro dele ao lembrar da cena. **- Eu tentava me soltar mas não conseguia de forma nenhuma, e quando o demônio foi para matá-lo, e matou, eu gritei. Foi quando acordei.** **Fim.** - Sam não disse nada, apenas olhava Dean como quem analisa a situação.

O irmão não apertava o volante ou o câmbio. **- Já falou com ele?**

**- Não.**

**- E porque não, Dean?**

**- Porque não sou eu que tenho visões aqui, Sammy. Foi apenas um pesadelo, só isso.** - um pesadelo assustador e que o deixava inquieto. Talvez Sam estivesse certo, se conversasse com Castiel as coisas poderiam ficar melhores, mas como explicar ao anjo uma coisa que ele não entenderia? **- Não quero falar sobre isso, ok?** - esticou o braço direito, ligou o rádio do e deixou a conversa de lado, quase como se nem tivessem tocado no assunto.

Mas ele sabia que Sam não desistiria, e em menos de dois minutos o mais novo estava abaixando o volume para voltar a falar. **- E se isso for algum sinal? E se o demônio estiver te usando para chegar ao Cass? E se ele quiser que você caia em uma armadilha?** - é, podia ser aquilo, mas Dean não estava mesmo a fim de falar sobre aquele pesadelo, não enquanto não conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo, o que sentia. **- Vou chamar o Cass.**

**- Não!** - e acabou falando aquilo de forma afoita, mais alto do que o necessário. **- Depois fazemos isso. Agora não, Sammy. Além do mais, a únida Oda Mae Brown do Ghost que tem aqui é você.** - o mais novo fico calado, sabia que o que Dean tinha contado era apenas parte do que viu e sentiu. Só não sabia que o restante era o que estava deixando o loiro atordoado, sem saber o que fazer porque não entendia o que se passava com ele. Sem falar mais nada jogou o carro para o acostamento e parou. Abriu a porta em seguida e saiu de dentro, dando a volta no mesmo para olhar o nada.

O que estava acontecendo com Dean? Porque estava assim? Sam não sabia o que pensar ou fazer. Se chamasse Castiel o irmão brigaria com ele e com o anjo, mas se não chamasse as coisas poderiam ficar pior. **- Dean...**

**- Sam, não...** - ele não queria encarar os olhos azuis de Castiel, não queria sentir a mão dele em seu ombro. **- Quando chegarmos a Topeka eu faço isso.** - não precisava olhar para trás para saber o que o mais novo estava fazendo. Conhecia Sam suficientemente bem para saber que ele não tinha gostado da resposta, mas ainda assim esperaria até a noite. Virou o corpo e foi caminhando na direção do carro. **- E acho melhor você dirigir, eu ainda estou com sono.** - abriu a porta do passageiro, entrou e se jogou no banco de forma displicente, como se tentasse deitar ali. Colocou os óculos escuros, cruzou os braços, escorou o ombro direito na porta como sempre fazia quando queria dormir e ficou em silêncio.

Viu Sam entrar no carro e ficar encarando, mas não disse nada. Era melhor assim.

Seguiu calado pelo restante da viagem fingindo dormir. Mas durante todo o tempo, nas quase três horas de viagem tudo o que conseguia pensar era naquele pesadelo e no que sentiu a ver Castiel sendo morto. Porque tinha tanto medo? Quem morreria era o corpo, não o anjo. Para matá-lo seria preciso muito mais. E porque Castiel não reagiu? Não abandonou o corpo que ocupava simplesmente? E porque tinha doido tanto ver aquela cena? Sentiu os olhos começarem a arder, mas ainda assim se conteve. Se desse qualquer sinal a Sam o interrogatório começaria.

Só se mexeu de novo quando viu o mais novo entrar com o carro em mais um dos muitos motéis em que já ficaram. Abriu a porta do carro em silêncio, viu Sam se afastar para fazer o Check-in e enquanto isso pegou as coisas no porta malas. Esperou Sam abrir a porta do quarto, entrar, e foi logo atrás dele. Ainda estava com os óculos escuros, e só os tirou quando sentou na beirada da cama.

**- Vai ficar em silêncio até quando?**

**- Vou dar uma volta.** - não respondeu, e nem queria fazer isso. Simplesmente levantou da cama, abriu a porta do quarto, passou por ela e bateu a mesma com um pouco de força. Olhou em volta e viu que do outro lado da rua, quase na esquina tinha um bar e era para lá mesmo que iria. Ajeitou o casaco no corpo, colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e foi andando até o lugar. Abriu a porta e viu que várias cabeças iraram em sua direção. Alguns homens barbudos e com barrigas salientes, outros mal encarados e que pareciam prestes a levantar para brigar e também mulheres que pareciam comê-lo com os olhos. Pela primeira vez na vida deixou isso passar em branco e simplesmente sentou em um banco ao lado do balcão. **- Uma cerveja.** - pegou a garrafa foi posta à sua frente e tomou quase metade da mesma de uma vez só.

E assim foi com a segunda, a terceira, a quarta, até que ele perdeu as contas de quantas cervejas tinha tomado. Por sorte Sam resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo e encontrou Dean escorado no balcão totalmente bêbado, olhando para a madeira do mesmo como quem assiste a uma cena terrível. **- Dean!** - foi rápido até o irmão e segurou em seu braço. **- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?**

**- Sammy!** - a voz totalmente arrastada por causa da embriaguez, os olhos perdidos, os movimentos comprometidos. **- Senta e toma uma comigo.**

**- Cala a boca. Vou é te levar embora daqui. A conta.** - pagou o que Dean tinha consumido, passou um dos braços do irmão por trás do pescoço, segurou-o pela cintura para apoiar e foi tentando andar até a porta. É complicado carregar um bêbado, acreditem, quem já passou por isso sabe o que eu estou falando.

Atravessar a rua foi outro desafio que por mais que pareça engraçado aos olhos dos demais, para Sam era uma tortura. Ver seu irmão daquela forma e não poder ajudar por não saber o que estava acontecendo era terrível. **- O que está acontecendo? Porque esta fazendo isso Dean?!?** - mas o irmão estava bêbado demais para responder. Melhor esperar o outro dia para só então arrancar de Dean toda a verdade.

Chegaram ao motel pouco tempo depois, e a primeira coisa que Sam fez antes mesmo de fechar a porta foi colocar o irmão deitado na cama. Ele sempre viu o irmão como um super-herói, e vê-lo assim, bêbado e sem saber o que fazer era terrível. Como previa, não demorou para Dean pegar no sono, muito menos para o cheiro da bebida impregnar o quarto. Abriu uma das janelas e ficou parado em frente a ela para conseguir respirar melhor e foi então que ouviu a voz de Dean quebrar o silêncio. **- Cass...** - ainda falava de forma arrastada e quando Sam olhou para trás viu o irmão dormindo. **- Caaass!** - queria poder arrancar aquele sofrimento do irmão de qualquer maneira, mas não podia, não tinha poderes para isso, infelizmente. **- Porque Cass? Porque?** - e foi nesse mesmo instante que uma luz um tanto quanto forte invadiu o quarto.

Sam fechou os olhos por um momento e os reabriu em seguida, dando de cara com Castiel parado ao lado da cama de Dean, olhando o loiro de maneira meio confusa. **- Cass?** - a voz do mais novo se fez ouvir e só então o anjo desviou o par de olhos verdes em sua direção.

**- O que ele tem, Sam?**

**- Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer isso.** - mas pelo visto o anjo não sabia, ou não entendia o que estava se passando com Dean. **- Ele teve um pesadelo, ou sei lá o que, em que viu um demônio te matar. Desde então não fala quase nada. Saiu mais cedo e foi beber. O encontrei assim, como pode ver.** - os olhos do anjo pareciam analisar Dean, percorrer o rosto do loiro em busca de algo.

Mas não conseguiu mantê-los ali, apenas no rosto do homem eu dormia pacificamente à sua frente. Se antes chamava por ele de forma meio urgente, parecia que inconscientemente sentia a presença do anjo. Foi baixando o olhar devagar. Viu o peito de Dean subir e descer lentamente por causa da respiração, as mãos ao lado do corpo, as pernas meio afastadas, a forma como o corpo do loiro parecia em harmonia. Sentiu seu rosto e seu corpo esquentarem, suas mãos suarem e mais uma vez não entendia o porque daquilo, nem mesmo porque seu coração retumbava no peito.

**- Ele pediu uma coisa ontem a noite. Eu ouvi.** - Castiel falou finalmente, e Sam esperava que, de alguma forma, dissesse algo que o fizesse entender o sofrimento do irmão.

**- O que exatamente, Cass?**

**- Eu o segui ontem a noite, quando deixou o quarto de vocês e foi ate um descampado para falar com **_**Ele**_**.** - apontou para o alto, esperando que Sam entendesse o sinal.

_**- Ele?**_

**- Deus.** - ok, aquilo já era um pouco demais. Sam sabia que Dean só apelava para Deus quando estava realmente preocupado com alguma coisa, ou com medo de algo terrível. **- Ele pediu para Deus machucar a ele, mas para nos deixar a salvo. Pediu para que fizessem qualquer coisa com ele, menos comigo e com você.** - Castiel falava aquilo como se fosse absolutamente normal. Mas não era. Para ele até soaria como ago normal, visto que não entendia muito bem os sentimentos humanos, mas para Sam era como se tudo tivesse se tornado claro e fácil de entender.

**- Sei. Ele disse só isso?** - viu o anjo acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça. **- Ele está com medo que aconteça alguma coisa**. - os olhos do anjo, sempre indecifráveis foram de Dean para Sam. Ele não entendia aquilo. Medo? Como era sentir medo? Medo do que afinal? **- E nem mesmo quando ele estava correndo contra o tempo, lutando para não ir para o inferno eu o vi assim.** - Sam viu a expressão de Castiel mudar suavemente, como quem tenta entender o que o outro está dizendo, e naquele momento ele entendeu porque Dean ficava tão irritado com o anjo. **- Ele está com medo que matem você, Cass.** - sem dizer nada, o anjo encarou Dean que continuava dormindo e caminhou para mais perto, parando ao lado da cama.

Medo que ele morresse? Porque? Ele era um anjo guerreiro, isso era uma conseqüência do seu trabalho. E porque seu coração acalmou ou ouvir aquilo? Porque saber que Dean estava preocupado com ele era algo bom? Sentiu seu coração disparar mais de novo, e dessa vez levou a mão até lá para sentir melhor. Deu um passo para a frente, sentou na beirada da cama de Dean e ficou olhando o loiro dormir calmamente, como se nada pudesse acontecer agora. Não lembrava que Sam estava ali, olhando o que fazia, para ele tudo era normal já que não entendia mesmo.

Viu quando Dean respirou fundo, virou o corpo meio de lado e ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro. A vontade de protegê-lo estava maior agora que o via assim, tão frágil. O loiro se mexeu de novo e dessa vez abriu os olhos devagar, parecendo não acreditar no que ia. **- Cass?** - ainda estava bêbado, claro. Dez minutos de sono não curam a bebedeira de ninguém.

**- Qualquer coisa estou lá fora.** - ao menos Sam resolveu sair para ver se Dean dizia algo a Castiel, se aquele medo do irmão desaparecia. Fechou a porta atrás dele e atravessou a rua, indo para o bar onde buscou o irmão há pouco.

**- Porque, Dean?** - mas o loiro estava bêbado demais até para tentar levantar da cama. **- Porque você sente medo?** - ao invés de responder Dean apoiou o braço na cama para tentar sentar. Em vão. O equilíbrio não era dos melhores e o corpo foi para o lado, ficando meio pendurado ao lado da cama. A reação de Castiel foi imediata. Mais do que rápido segurou Dean pelos braços e o trouxe à posição normal, ajudando o loiro a sentar. E os olhos dele pareciam brilhar muito mais vistos assim, mais de perto. O coração retumbando de novo no peito, parecendo falhar as vezes, principalmente com aqueles olhos verdes encarando os seus sem desviar ou mesmo piscar.

**- Não quero que você morra.** - e num ímpeto, Dean levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Castiel que fechou os olhos, sentindo uma sensação agradável percorrer seu corpo com aquele toque, e que foi se tornando cada vez mais intensa conforme a mão de Dean deslizava pelo pescoço para chegar à nuca. **- Não vou deixar demônio nenhum tocar em você.** - quando deu por si já tinha puxado Castiel para mais perto, acabado com aquela distância que existia entre eles. Não o beijou porque Castiel foi mais rápido, mas ainda assim escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do anjo, vendo a pele do mesmo arrepiada. Respirou fundo, aquele cheiro de flor tomando conta do lugar, a sensação de proteção que isso trazia. Tocou a pele de Castiel com os lábios e sentiu como era quentinha e macia, sentiu também o corpo do moreno estremecer ao toque. Mais um beijo, e mais outro, e a pele do anjo estava dando sinais de que o homem estava gostando daquilo. Quando voltou a olhá-lo, quando resolveu provar os lábios do anjo, o mesmo desapareceu sem chances de ser segurado. **- Cass! CAAAASS!** - tarde demais, Castiel já tinha ido embora.

Dean deixou o corpo cair na cama mais uma vez sem entender o porque daquilo, porque sentiu vontade de tocar e beijar Castiel. Porque aqueles olhos azuis exerciam tamanha força sobre ele, porque o toque do anjo o fazia sentir protegido. Não entendia o que tinha feito, porque se sentiu atraído por Castiel daquela forma, e estava bêbado demais para isso naquele momento, tão bêbado que seus olhos ficaram pesados mais uma vez, e à medida que eles iam fechando, um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto. Claro que ele se sentiria culpado no dia seguinte, um idiota, como se tivesse feito a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Mas naquele momento seu coração acalmou e ele sabia que Castiel estava bem.


	5. Chapter 5

O coração do anjo estava batendo muito forte, sua pele totalmente arrepiada e ele não entendia porque. Olhava seu corpo de forma assustada, tentando entender porque ele respondeu daquela maneira. Suas mãos estavam geladas, suadas e tremiam muito, suas pernas fraquejavam algumas vezes fazendo o homem achar que poderia cair. O coração parecia falhar algumas vezes, em um momento batia tão acelerado que parecia ser possível qualquer um ouvir, em outro parecia parar junto com todos os outros sentidos. E mesmo com tudo isso, com todos esses sentimentos, dúvidas e medos não conseguiu se afastar _realmente_ de Dean.

Estava ali, no banheiro, parado dentro do box com o chuveiro desligado, as costas apoiadas na parede e os olhos arregalados. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Porque aqueles sentimentos vinham daquela maneira, sem avisar? E porque ele parecia ter gostado de sentir aquilo tudo mesmo sem entender o que era? Não, ele era um anjo, e anjos não sentiam essas coisas! Mas ele... ele passou a sentir desde que Dean entrou em sua vida, desde que fora designado para proteger o loiro do que viria a acontecer. Desde então o soldado passou a pensar duas vezes antes de agir ou até mesmo antes de falar coisas que antes eram facilmente ditas.

Na entendia nada daquilo, porque seu coração acelerava quando estava perto de Dean, ou mesmo porque se sentia bem ao lado do homem. Era errado, lógico que era, mas não conseguia mais evitar, e o pior de tudo era não ter alguém com quem contar, alguém que explicasse a ele o que estava se passando naquele momento. A pessoa que fazia isso todas as vezes era a mesma que o deixara assim.

Fechou os olhos, precisava se acalmar, precisava voltar a ser ele mesmo e focar no que era preciso. Mas foi os olhos fecharem para que a imagem de Dean vindo em sua direção voltasse com tudo. O toque, o perfume, a forma como ele estremeceu quando os lábios de Dean tocaram sua pele, a mão do loiro em sua nuca, o corpo dele próximo ao seu. Assustado, abriu os olhos mais uma vez. O que era aquilo, afinal?

Desencostou devagar da parede, olhou em volta e resolveu sair do banheiro, finalmente. Não precisava abrir portas, simplesmente passava por elas como se as mesmas não existissem. E quando chegou ao quarto viu Dean dormindo novamente, mas com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse sonhando com algo bom. Quando deu por si estava ao lado do outro, parado em pé ao lado da cama, olhando Dean dormir e ele mesmo exibia um sorriso. Precisava partir, mas não queria, algo o prendia ali. Dean o prendia ali. Ainda assim deu a volta na cama, parou do outro lado, olhou o loiro mais uma vez e desapareceu deixando o quarto tomado pelo cheiro de flores.

(...)

A cabeça parecia pulsar ou prestes a explodir a qualquer momento, e aqueles barulhos eram infernais e pareciam vir de dentro de sua cabeça. Os olhos verdes abriram devagar e fitaram o teto, na boca um gosto amargo deixado pelo excesso de bebida na noite anterior. Tentou levantar de uma vez, mas a cabeça doeu demais o que fez Dean se jogar de volta na cama, levando as mãos à cabeça para pressioná-la como se aquilo fosse fazer a dor passar. Mas não passou, e o jeito seria agüentar.

- **Oho! Boa tarde bela adormecida!** - as mãos que pressionavam a cabeça escorregaram para os ouvidos a fim de tampá-los.

**- Dá pra falar mais baixo e parar de bater com as coisas onde quer que esteja batendo?** - mas Sam não estava batendo nada com força, apenas guardando as armas na bolsa para que pudessem partir. Viu a dificuldade que o irmão tinha para levantar da cama e como a cabeça parecia pesar infinitamente mais do que o corpo e riu baixo. Era engraçado ver aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupante.

**- E então, vai encher a cara hoje de novo?** - não obteve resposta. Dean levantou meio cambaleante ainda, andou por entre as duas camas e foi para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho para tirar aquele cheiro, de um remédio forte para dor de cabeça além de comer alguma coisa. Tirou a roupa que vestia, abriu o chuveiro e ficou embaixo da água morna com os olhos fechados. O que tinha acontecido na noite anterior? Porque ele tinha a sensação de ter acontecido algo importante e não lembrava de nada? Maldita bebedeira, teria que perguntar a Sam e agüentar o discurso do irmão mais novo sobre como foi irresponsável e coisas do tipo. Mas era o jeito.

Deixou o Box, enxugou o corpo, enrolou a toalha na cintura e voltou para o quarto com os curtos cabelos ainda pingando. Caminhou até a cama, sentou devagar, apoiou os cotovelos na altura dos joelhos e a cabeça na mão. **- O que aconteceu ontem? Além de eu ter ficado bêbado, claro.** - ah, mas a parte mais engraçada ele já sabia?

**- Bom, digamos que você não ficou bêbado, foi muito além disso. Da próxima vez vou te deixar no bar mesmo porque atravessar a rua te segurando não é algo bom, sabe?** - armas guardadas, Sam deu a volta na mesa e sentou em frente ao notebook. Pegou o copo de café que estava ao lado, tomou um bom tanto e enquanto digitava e via o que aparecia na tela para ele, continuava falando com Dean. **- E depois que chegamos aqui, você estava dormindo e não parava de chamar pelo Cass.** - o coração do loiro pareceu ter parado por um momento. Castiel, ele chamou por Castiel enquanto dormia? Levantou a cabeça imediatamente e mesmo sentindo dor não deixou de olhar para o irmão. Apenas levou uma das mãos à lateral e pressionou um pouco. **- Ele veio, perguntou o que você tinha. Se ele não sabia, imagine eu, não é?** - ah, claro, o ciúmes por ter perdido o posto de melhor amigo para Castiel ultimamente, já que era para o anjo que Dean contava as coisas. **- Você acordou, eu saí e deixei os dois aqui sozinhos. Quando voltei Cass não estava, e você estava dormindo.**

Os olhos de Dean piscaram alguns momentos. **- Como assim saiu? Não ficou aqui para saber o que aconteceu?** - ah, claro, como se eu fosse deixar o Sam ali pra atrapalhar o momento dos dois, ahaaam! Se bem que o mais novo não tinha como adivinhar que algo importante aconteceria, ainda mais com o irmão estando totalmente bêbado.

**- Você não lembra de nada?** - o loiro fez que não com a cabeça. Não lembrava mesmo, de absolutamente nada. Nem de ter chamado Cass, de ter tentado beijá-lo, de dizer que não queria que ele morresse e que não deixaria nenhum demônio tocá-lo. Absolutamente nada.

**- Não, de nada. Só tenho o pressentimento que aconteceu alguma coisa importante, só não sei o que.**

**- Pressentimento? Você, Dean?** - Sam riu de forma engraçada. Era engraçado o irmão falar daquela maneira. Geralmente dizia que sabia que tinha acontecido algo, só não lembrava o que, mas não lembrava do irmão usar o termo pressentimento.

**- E o que tem demais? Não posso ter? - **mas por mais que tentasse agir normalmente, não conseguia. Aquela sensação o incomodava. E se tivesse feito algo que o afastasse de Castiel?**- O que ele disse?**

**- Nada, como sempre. E eu não fiquei aqui para ouvir o que conversaram. Acho que vai ter que perguntar a ele.** - perguntar a Cass... porque isso não parecia uma boa idéia? Dean não disse nada, apenas vestiu a roupa, esperou Sam terminar de fazer o que estava fazendo e pegaram a estrada novamente, o mais novo dirigindo por causa do estado deplorável do irmão.

(...)

Cinco dias, e durante todos eles nenhum sinal de Castiel. Dean tentou chamá-lo quando estava com Sam, estando sozinho, mas o anjo não apareceu e isso fez com que aquela sensação ficasse mais intensa. Era como se agora pudesse ter certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa, só não sabia o que. Era dia de deixar Topeka e partir para outro lugar, outra cidade, outro caso. Onde eles ainda não sabiam, como sempre iam para onde as coisas aconteciam, ou ainda iriam acontecer.

O sol estava se pondo quando os irmãos entraram no carro. No banco de trás uma sacola com comida, a maioria doce, claro, afinal Dean é aficcionado por eles. Aliás, ele gosta mesmo é de comer e pronto, todos sabemos disso. Sam estava no banco ao lado do ocupado pelo irmão, o notebook ainda ligado à procura de algo novo, algum acontecimento sobrenatural. Nada, nenhuma notícia, e quando isso acontecia seguiam os passos deixados no diário do pai. Ok, faziam isso sempre mas preferiam disfarçar ultimamente, como se fizessem tudo por eles mesmos.

Dean deu partida no carro e arrancou com o mesmo da vaga que ocupavam em frente a um pequeno restaurante. Cinco dias sem notícias de Castiel, cinco dias para que ele ficasse angustiado, tentando imaginar o que tinha acontecido entre eles para que o anjo desaparecesse daquela maneira. Pior do que isso era não ter idéia do que ele podia ter dito ou feito. Sam não sabia, Cass não aparecia para ele perguntar, e como estava bêbado demais, por mais que tentasse lembrar de algo, nada vinha à sua cabeça a não ser a forma como acordou no outro dia.

**- Olha isso. "**_**Crianças desaparecem misteriosamente em Denver. Segundo a polícia local nenhum rastro é deixado para trás e em nenhuma das casas existe sinal de arrombamento...**_**"** - Sam parou de falar assim que notou a distância de Dean. O loiro não ouvia nada, nem mesmo a voz do irmão de forma distante. Segurava o volante do carro com a mão direita, enquanto o cotovelo esquerdo estava apoiado na porta do carro e a mão como se segurasse sua cabeça. Os olhos fixos à frente, mas sem ver realmente a estrada. Porque Castiel tinha desaparecido? Nem mesmo quando ele chamava o anjo vinha. **- Dean... Dean!** - o carro dançou na pista, foi de um lado para o outro com o susto. Foi a única forma que Sam encontrou para trazer o irmão de volta, dar um soco em seu braço. **- O que foi dessa vez?**

**- Cinco dias.** - e o mais novo não entendeu muito bem o que Dean queria dizer com aquilo. **- Cinco dias que o Cass desapareceu e não vem nem quando eu chamo.** - então era isso? Castiel de novo? Sam revirou os olhos e bufou.

**- Ele já fez isso antes.**

- **Eu sei.** - concordou com o irmão. **- Mas das outras vezes eu não tinha essa sensação estranha de que aconteceu alguma coisa, sabe?** - isso foi o suficiente para roubar a atenção de Sam. O mais novo se mexeu no banco do carona e sentou meio de lado para olhar Dean melhor. **- Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa e que por isso ele desapareceu. Mas não sei o que, não consigo lembrar.**

**- Você estava bêbado Dean, mal conseguia ficar sentado. - **É, mas bem que encontrou forças pra agarrar o Cass. **- Vai ver ele está fazendo alguma coisa mais importante agora.** - mais importante do que ele? O coração de Dean falhou algumas vezes, pareceu murchar no peito ao ouvir aquilo. Nunca tinha pensado por esse lado, que não era tão importante assim para Castiel, e que se o anjo o tirou do inferno foi apenas para cumprir ordens.

Mas se ele não era tão importante, porque o anjo disse que se aproximou mais do que deveria, e que agora tinha que se afastar? Deus! Ele mandou Castiel embora aquela noite! O coração acelerou, sentiu o corpo gelar e inconscientemente apertou o volante com força. Os olhos assustados, lembrando de como falou com o anjo em frente à casa em Lawrence. Será que ele se afastou mesmo? **- Não, não pode ser.** - murmurou sem nem perceber.

**- Não pode ser o que, Dean?** - só então percebeu que acabou falando em voz alta. Respirou fundo, olhou para Sam por um momento, os olhos pesarosos, e voltou a encarar a estrada.

**- Em Lawrence, Cass disse que devia se afastar de mim, e eu disse para ele fazer isso.** - o mais novo olhava o irmão meio incrédulo, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Dean? Mandou Castiel embora? **- Me irritei porque, como sempre, ele não conta nada e acabei fazendo isso. Mas... não era sério.**

**- Dean, o Cass não entende essas coisas, não sabe quando é sério ou não. Não entende nem as suas piadas.** - mais uma vez o coração do loiro murchou. Porque ele não lembrou disso? Porque sempre tinha que pensar apenas nele e esquecer dos outros?

Ao menos na cabeça dele era assim, quando aconteciam essas coisas ele sempre se culpava por não ver o outro lado, e nós sabemos que Dean coloca a própria vida em segundo plano para salvar outra pessoa, que ele sempre quer que os outros fiquem bem, mesmo que isso signifique ele estar mal. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo em seguida. Castiel fez o que ele pediu.

E porque aquilo doía tanto? Achar que Cass tinha realmente o deixado? Pressionou os lábios, passou a mão direita sobre os curtos cabelos e a deixou sobre a cabeça por alguns segundos tentando entender aquilo tudo. Estava triste sim, seu coração parecia apertado, ele sentia vontade de chorar e seu estômago revirava. Mas não faria nada disso, não queria deixa Sam ainda mais preocupado.

(...)

Mais três dias de viagem até Denver, oito sem notícia de Castiel. Já tinham deixado as coisas no motel e estavam atrás de pistas que ajudassem a descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Nesse meio tempo, os três dias de viagem, uma única criança fora encontrada em uma reserva nos arredores da cidade. Segundo o site, estava bem machucada, inconsciente, e não se tinham pistas do que poderia tê-la ferido daquela maneira, uma vez que os ferimentos pareciam não ter sido feitos por nenhuma arma conhecida no meio policial.

Primeira parada: St. Joseph Hospital, lugar para onde o menino de 5 anos fora levado. **- John Lee Simons, e este é Carter Goldwish.** - lá estavam os dois usando identidades falsas da polícia, como se fossem do FBI. **- Precisamos falar com David Ulrich, ou os responsáveis.**

**- Lamento, sr. Simons, mas o garoto recebeu alta esta manhã e foi para casa.**

**- Pode nos dizer qual o endereço?** - Sam tinha mais jeito para essas coisas do que Dean, ainda que as mulheres achassem que ele chamava mais a atenção e sempre olhavam demais.

Endereço nas mãos, lá foram eles para a casa do garoto. Em pouco mais de uma hora de conversa com os pais descobriram que o menino foi encontrado pela polícia ambiental no Genesee Park, bem distante de onde o garoto morava. Uma grande reserva ambiental pouco freqüentada por turistas por ser bastante montanhosa e perigosa. Segundo sites locais, muitas pessoas tinham desaparecido ao se aventurar pelas terras da reserva.

**- É para lá que nós vamos.** - Dean parecia um pouco mais animado agora, com mais este caso, o que deixava Sam um pouco mais tranqüilo. Sabia que o mais velho não estava bem realmente, mas só de parar de pensar em Castiel e seu sumiço já ajudava. Entraram no carro e pegaram o caminho da reserva. Para isso tiveram que atravessar metade da cidade. A distância era muito grande para alguém ter carregado uma criança sem ser notado.

Usaram uma antiga entrada da reserva, desativada muitos anos antes quando a primeira pessoa tinha desaparecido. Seguiram com o carro até onde podiam, esconderam o mesmo entre as árvores para que não fosse encontrado nem mesmo pela polícia e seguiram o restante do caminho a pé. Algumas armas na cintura, o suprimento de sal e água benta e mais nada. Não tinham como andar em um terreno como aquele carregando muitas coisas.

Duas horas depois chegaram ao ponto onde a criança foi encontrada, na beirada de um pequeno lago. Em volta não havia nada diferente, nenhuma caverna, nenhum buraco, nada. **- Sam...**

**- É, eu sei. Isso está muito estranho.**

O lugar onde a criança fora encontrada indicava que poderia sim ser uma pessoa. Tinha água por perto, bastava descobrir um possível abrigo. Mas olhando em volta, tudo o que viam eram árvores e arbustos. Começaram a remexer as folhas, procurar por qualquer sinal que pudesse levá-los onde as crianças - ou seus corpos - estavam. Meia hora depois a voz de Sam quebrou o silêncio entre os irmãos. **- Dean! Aqui!** - quando Dean olhou para trás viu Sam na borda do lago, debruçado, com o rosto enfiado na água. Correu o mais rápido que podia, se fosse algum demônio mataria Sam facilmente assim. Mas ele não se debatia, nem mesmo tentava se soltar. Ainda assim segurou o irmão pelos braços e puxou com força, derrubando-o no chão e já sacando a arma pronto para atirar. **- Tá maluco?**

**- O que você quer que eu pense vendo você com a cara enfiada na água dessa maneira?**

**- Que eu estou olhando alguma coisa?**

**- Ah, claro. Estava vendo o Nemo, o pai dele e a Dori passarem por ali, entendi.**

**- Cala a boca, Dean. Enfia a cabeça na água e olha o que tem bem na borda.** - que? Enfiar a cabeça e olhar a borda? Olhou Sam desconfiado e o viu fazer um sinal com a mão. **- Espero que valha a pena.** - ajoelhou na beirada do lago, apoiou as mãos na borda e enfiou a cara na água. Não via nada diferente ali, apenas a parede de terra. Não via o chão por ser fundo e a água turva. Mas o que diabos Sam estava arrumando?

Quando foi tirar a cabeça da água, sentiu uma mão a empurrando para baixo, mantendo o rosto submerso. Seu fôlego estava terminando, não agüentaria mais muito tempo. Não conseguia se soltar, nem mesmo se debatendo e tentando empurrar Sam com os pés. Tentou mais uma vez levantar a cabeça mas a mão ainda segurava seu rosto embaixo da água, enquanto a outra mão empurrava suas costas para baixo a fim de fazê-lo deitar. Já estava meio tonto, sem ar, começando a sentir o corpo deixar de responder aos seus comandos. Seu irmão estava tentando matá-lo, era isso?

Como em um passe de mágica, lembrou de Castiel, do rosto impassível do anjo que não entendia muito bem as coisas dos humanos e seus sentimentos. Lembrou do toque da mão do anjo em seu ombro, a sensação de conforto que isso trazia. _Cass... eu preciso de você._ E não era apenas no sentido de salvá-lo naquele momento, precisava _mesmo_ do anjo ao seu lado sempre. Os movimentos foram diminuindo, seu corpo se debatia menos, e as imagens daquela noite vieram à sua cabeça.

Ele estava bêbado, mal conseguindo sentar, e Castiel foi ajudá-lo. Lembrou do toque, de seu coração batendo mais forte, a forma como se aproximou do outro, o perfume, o cheiro de flores que ele parecia sentir ali, embaixo d'água. Sua boca tocando a pele de Castiel, o corpo do anjo estremecendo ao toque. Era isso então? Era por isso que Castiel tinha afastado dele, por causa do que tinha acontecido? E porque não se sentia culpado, nem mesmo constrangido com aquilo. Seu coração disparou mais uma vez e Dean, quase sem vida, sorriu. Ele _amava_ Castiel, era por isso que se sentia bem perto do anjo, que gostava de sentir a mão dele tocando seu ombro, ou mesmo de ver aqueles olhos azuis expressando a confusão do anjo diante dos humanos. Seus olhos foram fechando devagar, a imagem de Castiel ali, diante dele, como se o guiasse. Era o fim, então, e ele não poderia fazer mais nada. _Cass..._ Os olhos verdes estavam cerrados agora, fechados, e não havia mais a imagem de Castiel.

Ao menos não dentro da água. O anjo apareceu, finalmente, furioso, olhando o demônio transfigurado em Sam matar Dean ali, no meio do nada. Esticou o braço, atirou o demônio longe e correu para onde o loiro estava. Segurou Dean pelos braços e o tirou de dentro da água. Seus olhos já estavam fechados, não respirava mais, mas exibia um sorriso nos lábios. **- Não!** - danem-se as ordens superiores de não interferir no curso das coisas. Se ele não tivesse se afastado, Dean não estaria naquele estado.

O demônio tinha desaparecido. Quem vinha na direção dos dois, desesperado, era Sam. O mais novo atirou-se chorando ao lado do irmão e o puxou para si, arrancando-o dos braços de Castiel. **- Não, Dean, não!** - o anjo viu quando Sam colocou o irmão deitado no chão, tampou o nariz do mesmo com as mãos e aproximou os rostos. Os lábios se tocaram, não para um beijo, e sim porque o mais novo tentava devolver a vida ao irmão.

Porque ver aquilo doía? Porque queria ele fazer isso? Viu o que Sam estava fazendo, colando os lábios nos do irmão para fazer com que o ar chegasse mais uma vez aos seus pulmões e em seguida pressionando o peito. Quando o mais novo foi repetir o gesto, impediu com uma das mãos. Danem-se as ordens divinas, ele não podia perder Dean. Não queria! Curvou o corpo e foi aproximando os rostos dos dois até não restar mais nenhum espaço. Seus lábios tocaram os de Dean que estavam gelados devido à água do lago, mas ainda assim sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. Fez como tinha visto Sam fazer, ainda que não precisasse necessariamente respirar. Uma, duas, três vezes, quando finalmente, quando tentaria uma quarta, Dean voltou.

Tossia muito, a água que tomou seus pulmões saia naquele momento e Sam o virou de lado para ajudar. Castiel estava ali, impassível, os olhos atentos a tudo, e assustado. Eles tinham conseguido, Dean tinha voltado, e Castiel sabia que o gosto dos lábios do humano não seriam esquecidos nunca mais. **- Dean, fala comigo. Dean!**

**- Me lembre de te dar uma facada da próxima vez, antes de enfiar a cabeça na água.** - Sam sorriu, puxou o irmão para ele e o abraçou. Era mesmo Dean.

O loiro sentia o corpo ainda meio mole, sem reação, mas sabia que aos poucos tudo voltaria ao normal. Sentiu as costas tocarem o chão novamente e quando olhou para o outro lado, viu Castiel ali, olhando para ele, os olhos mostrando algo que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Medo. Medo do que? De vê-lo morrer? Mas isso aconteceria um dia. **- Cass.** - sorriu mais uma vez, era ele mesmo, não o tinha abandonado. **- Você voltou.** - isso bastava para ele, saber que o anjo estava ali, ao seu lado. Não importava o fato de estar _com_ ele, estar ao lado já bastava. Mesmo que não dissesse nada sobre o que tinha descoberto, sobre o que sentia, guardaria aquele sentimento em seu peito, intocado, como um grande e precioso tesouro.

**- Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer.** - a voz trêmula era novidade tanto para Dean como para Sam. Castiel nunca tinha expressado nenhum sentimento, nunca. Mas ali, naquele momento, primeiro foi o medo ao ver que poderia perder Dean, e agora aquilo, como se estivesse aliviado por saber que o loiro estava bem novamente. A mão foi ao ombro do loiro e o apertou de leve como sempre fazia. Aquela vontade quase incontrolável de tocar os lábios de Dean com os seus estava de volta, vontade de sentir o gosto dos lábios do loiro, de poder tocá-lo, sentir seu coração bater. Mas não podia. Era um anjo, e anjo não podiam sentir aquelas coisas. **- Você está bem?** - os olhos azuis encontraram os olhos verdes e se perderam ali por um momento.

**- Estou. Mas queria saber o que aconteceu.** - o coração disparou no peito do anjo. Como assim saber o que aconteceu? Viu os olhos de Dean desviarem para os de Sam que sorriu.

**- Isso você tem que perguntar ao Cass. Foi ele quem te tirou da água.** - _tum tum, tum tum, tum tum tum tum tum..._ O coração de Dean disparou mais uma vez ao ouvir aquilo e olhar para os olhos azuis do anjo.

**- Cass?**

**- Fiz o que tinha que ser feito. Vi o demônio tentando te matar e o impedi.** - porque não dizer tudo de uma vez? Não contar o que tinha sentido quando viu Dean inconsciente em seus braços? Quando seus lábios tocaram o dele? Quando viu os olhos do loiro mais uma vez depois de quase ter perdido as esperanças?

**- E me ajudou com a respiração boca-a-boca.** - ok, o Sam é cretino, mas não é burro, convenhamos. Ele já estava começando a entender o que acontecia ali. **- Enquanto ele mandava ar para dentro, eu massageava seu peito.** - como?

Uma das mãos de Dean tocou seus lábios por alguns segundos, como se quisesse sentir tudo aquilo novamente. Os olhos fixos nos de Castiel notando a confusão na cabeça do anjo. **- Obrigado, Cass. **- apoiou o braço no chão e levantou o corpo devagar até conseguir sentar. **- Devo minha vida a você mais uma vez.** - levou a mão ao ombro do anjo e a deixou ali. Viu os olhos azuis acompanharem todo o caminho que a mesma fez para chegar lá, e ficarem sobre ela alguns segundos antes de voltarem para os olhos verdes e se perderem.

**- Eu também não quero que você morra, Dean.** - nenhum dos dois disse mais nada. Olho no olho, aqueles olhares que dizem mais do que precisa ser dito, mais do que todas as palavras poderiam expressar. Dean teve certeza que Castiel sentia o mesmo que ele, mas sabia que ficar ao lado do anjo não seria fácil, e que isso acarretaria em escolhas difíceis.

**- Caham.** - Sam se fez ouvir quando notou que os dois à sua frente não sabiam o que fazer. **- Não querendo interromper... mas temos que procurar pistas, não é, Dean?** - quando o mais velho olhou para trás viu o sorriso cretino no rosto do irmão. Ah, Sam pagaria por isso, acreditem.

Mas ao menos Cass estava ali novamente, ao seu lado.


	6. Chapter 6

E lá estava o anjo sentado no banco de trás do carro, olhando fixamente para os cabelos molhados de Dean enquanto ele dirigia. A imagem de Dean inconsciente, semi-morto ainda era chocante. Já tinha visto muitas pessoas morrerem diante de seus olhos e nunca, em momento algum sentiu aquele desespero, nunca sentiu como se sua vida estivesse sendo ceifada. Era um anjo, mas nem por isso, imortal. O corpo de Jimmy respondeu imediatamente ao ver Dean de olhos fechados, sem respirar, imóvel; o coração do humano que servia de receptor apertou, doeu e pareceu parar por alguns instantes. Por sorte Sam apareceu para ajudar, se não fosse por ele Castiel provavelmente quebraria várias outras regras para trazer seu protegido de volta, usaria seus poderes para ver Dean vivo novamente, para ver o sorriso do homem, vê-lo irritado com Sam ou com qualquer outra coisa. Seria punido, claro, mas isso não importava quando, do outro lado estava Dean.

Sam estava ao lado dividindo a atenção entre o irmão e a estrada, como se esperasse algo aparecer para atacá-los, outro demônio. Do lado de fora do carro as coisas pareciam calmas novamente, mas dentro do automóvel os sentimentos se misturavam, corações que se confundiam e se reconheciam mesmo em silêncio. Se Sam desconfiava que tinha algo errado quando estavam na beira do lago, ali no carro, junto com os outros dois, passou a ter certeza. O coração apertou, o estômago revirou, mas acima de tudo, queria que Dean fosse feliz. Sempre soube que o irmão sacrificou tudo por causa dele, até mesmo sua infância, para que o irmão pudesse ficar bem e seguro. Era o pai que Sam nunca teve, o mesmo pai que o próprio Dean não pode aproveitar. John os deixava sozinho, sumia por meses, e quando voltava cobrava de Dean coisas que estavam além de suas capacidades, coisas que não diziam respeito a um garoto de 12 anos, ou pouco mais que isso. Mas ainda assim fez o que pode por Sam, deixou de lado tudo o que queria fazer, seus sonhos, para cuidar do mais novo, protegê-lo e amá-lo acima de qualquer outra coisa.

Pelo retrovisor Dean via o olhar de Castiel em sua direção, preocupado e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. E se algo tivesse acontecido com ele? Se Castiel não tivesse chegado a tempo para salvá-lo? O que o anjo faria se ele morresse? Engoliu em seco, não queria morrer, não agora que estava sentindo aquilo tudo, que seu coração batia mais forte, que se sentia bem ao lado de alguém. Feliz. Agora que existia uma pessoa preocupada com ele, e apenas com ele, como ele sempre foi com Sam. Deu uma risada nasalada e sorriu enquanto sacudia a cabeça; quase morreu, mas se sentia bem por isso, já que foi o que trouxe Castiel de volta para ele, para mais perto. De volta. Foi Castiel quem, mais uma vez, salvou sua vida, e dessa vez foi diferente, tinha mais coisas envolvidas, sentimentos latentes e outros a serem descobertos. Foi tirado do inferno pelas mesmas mãos, sim, as mesmas que estavam gravadas em seus braços, contudo, da primeira vez foram apenas ordens superiores. Dessa vez não, Castiel veio para salvar Dean porque _ele_ quis, porque seu coração pediu.

O coração do loiro estava disparado no peito mais uma vez, batendo tão forte que poderia, de repente, ser ouvido por qualquer um. Cass estava de volta, estava sentado no banco de trás do carro e não parecia disposto a ir embora. Protegeria Dean, teria certeza que tudo ficaria bem enquanto estivessem no quarto de motel.

_Eu também não quero que você morra, Dean..._ As palavras diziam muito mais do que o sentido contido nelas. Olhou mais uma vez para Castiel pelo retrovisor e dessa vez seus olhos encontraram os do moreno. Foram apenas segundos, mas que valeram muito a pena. Era como se entendessem um ao outro com aquele gesto apenas. Os olhos do loiro estamparam o sorriso que existia em seus lábios enquanto os de Castiel ainda pareciam confusos, mas ainda assim aliviados. Dean fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, suspirou e quando os reabriu, fitava a rua quase deserta à frente.

Chegaram tranqüilamente ao motel e entraram juntos, os três. Castiel queria ter certeza que as coisas ficariam bem, que nenhum outro demônio chegaria perto de Dean, queria ter certeza que o loiro continuaria vivo por muito mais tempo. A morte era certa, um dia, mas não agora, não naquele momento. O quarto simples do motel parecia muito mais aconchegante do que quando chegaram em Topeka, mas isso era conseqüência do que acontecera durante a tarde, do que Dean viu nos olhos de Castiel quando foi trazido de volta. Um lar? Não, era apenas mais um quarto de motel, mas o que fazia diferença era o que estava em seu coração, o que tinha descoberto aquela tarde quando teve sua experiência de quase-morte.

O silêncio dominava o quarto mesmo depois de terem entrado. Dean deixou a mochila sobre a cama e parou em pé, encarando a porta do banheiro. Queria olhar para Castiel, encarar os olhos azuis do anjo e procurar pelas respostas ali, mas sabia que não conseguiria fazer apenas isso. Além do mais, Sam estava no quarto, e ele ainda não sabia como o mais novo reagiria diante daquela novidade. **- Vou comprar alguma coisa para comermos. Dean, o que você quer?** - Sam sabia que o irmão praticamente não o ouvia, e que não decidiria nada, mas ainda assim precisava dizer aquilo ao invés de simplesmente passar pela porta sem falar nada, deixando os dois a sós. Mesmo em meio daquilo tudo, com os sentimentos dos dois quase palpáveis, sabia que Dean ficaria preocupado se desaparecesse sem falar nada. Por isso, melhor uma desculpa qualquer naquele momento. Aquela sensação desconfortável ainda tomava conta do mais novo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia bem por ver Dean feliz, por ver que alguém olhava por ele e faria o possível para mantê-lo bem. Não imaginava que Castiel seria capaz de fazer o impossível também.

**- Hã?** - os olhos do mais velho estavam perdidos na porta do banheiro, as lembranças passavam por sua cabeça, o que veio a tona quando estava embaixo da água enquanto morria. Seu estômago de repente foi tomado por pequenas borboletas ao lembrar que Castiel tinha aparecido para salvá-lo e ao imaginar o toque dos lábios do menor nos seus enquanto estava inconsciente. **- Não sei, você escolhe.** - a última coisa que queria pensar naquele momento era em comida. Tinha tantas perguntas para fazer, tantas dúvidas, mas apenas conseguia pensar em uma coisa para fazer: estar, definitivamente, com Castiel, sem se importar com as conseqüências que isso acarretaria. Por motivos óbvios Sam não perguntou isso a Castiel, ele não comia, afinal.

O cheiro de flores se espalhava pelo quarto e fazia Dean se sentir tranqüilo, seguro. Respirou fundo, como se quisesse guardar aquela sensação, o perfume, para sempre, uma recordação de Castiel, algo que estaria junto com o sentimento em seu peito. Virou em seguida, quando ouviu a porta fechar, para olhar o anjo. Castiel olhava para ele com a expressão indecifrável, os olhos curiosos e confusos, e Dean sabia que ele estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com os dois. Como queria saber o que se passava na cabeça do anjo! Daria qualquer coisa por isso, e mais do que isso, daria qualquer coisa para _tê-lo_ em seus braços. Não conseguia mais manter aquela distância, ver o anjo ali, na sua frente, podendo quase tocar o sentimento que vinha dele, saber que se desse alguns passos estaria muito pais perto de Castiel do que jamais esteve. Fez isso, foi para o único lugar que queria estar naquele momento. Caminhou devagar na direção do anjo, olho no olho, como quem implora para que não fosse embora e viu que ele não fez menção de fugir, nem mesmo de quem ia pedir para que parasse. Castiel simplesmente continuou ali, observando a forma como o loiro caminhava, notando os olhos nos seus. E quando a distância era muito pequena, sentiu a mão do maior tocar seu rosto. O calor que tomou conta de seu corpo, a forma como sua cabeça parecia rodar; não conseguia raciocinar direito enquanto sentia os dedos de Dean passeando por seu rosto, acarinhando, cuidando. **- Cass...** - o coração do loiro disparou mais uma vez, o cheiro de flores ficava cada vez mais intenso, assim como a vontade de tomar o anjo para si naquele exato momento.

Não deixou de tocá-lo, nem mesmo desviou os olhos dos do menor. Era como se estivesse a salvo ali, como se nada pudesse atingir os dois. A pele macia do anjo sob seus dedos, o calor que parecia emanar dela, a sensação que causava nele. Seus dedos passeando pelo rosto do homem, o coração disparando, as mãos tremendo... Dean se sentia completo ao lado de Castiel, sabia que mais do qualquer outra vez, era amado, importante, que alguém se importava com ele, com o que sentia e fazia, e queria que ficasse bem, e não o contrário. Sempre, desde pequeno, as responsabilidades eram deixadas em suas costas, era tratado como homem quando ainda não entendia praticamente nada da vida. Foi obrigado a crescer prematuramente para cuidar de Sam, por Sam, e por isso o irmão mais novo era a coisa mais importante de sua vida, sua família. Quando achou que aquela era sua vida, sua sina, Castiel apareceu mexendo drasticamente com tudo, fazendo Dean entender que podia ser feliz, que podia entregar sua vida nas mãos de alguém ao invés de simplesmente vivê-la dia após dia em função das pessoas que amava. Castiel o amava, estava ali por ele.

**- Dean, o que...**

**- Shhh** - Segurou o rosto do anjo com cuidado, como se não quisesse machucá-lo ou algo parecido e chegou mais perto. Podia sentir a respiração de Castiel em seus lábios dada a proximidade, sentia o corpo do menor tenso por causa do nervoso. **- Você...** - foi nesse momento que as mãos de Castiel tocaram a cintura de Dean, não para empurrá-lo, mas para ter certeza que o loiro estava realmente ali. Os dedos se fecharam contra a camisa úmida do maior, tensos, ansiosos. Era a deixa que Dean precisava para avançar, o sinal que estava esperando para saber se tinha realmente entendido o que o anjo, totalmente sem jeito, tentava mostrar.

Uma das mãos foi descendo pelo corpo do moreno. Pescoço, braços e chegou à cintura. Dean o abraçou com calma, puxando o menor para si, fazendo os corpos ficarem unidos como deveria ter sido desde o começo. Um gesto extremamente carinhoso e que demonstrava o que ele queria e sentia, nunca brincaria com uma coisa daquelas, não sabendo que sentia algo novo, intenso, que era capaz de mudar todas as coisas. A outra mão deslizou lentamente para a nuca do anjo, e neste momento Dean sentiu as mãos do menor fecharem em sua camisa novamente, segurando com força. Não restava mais dúvidas sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles, apenas a dúvida do que viria a seguir, o que aconteceria quando Castiel estivesse em seus braços. Livre arbítrio? Ou os anjos superiores passariam a perseguir Castiel como fizeram com Ana algum tempo antes quando a puniram? Dean estava disposto a enfrentar todos eles para ter Castiel ao seu lado. Foi aproximando o rosto devagar, notando os sinais que o corpo de Castiel dava a ele, os tremores, a testa suada, as mãos geladas, os olhos assustados enquanto tudo acontecia. Sorriu, mesmo com medo Castiel não o tinha afastado. Fechou os olhos devagar, vendo a imagem do anjo desaparecer lentamente, e quando se deu conta, os lábios tocaram os do menor.

Se existe mesmo essa coisa de ouvir sinos tocarem, aquele era o momento certo para acontecer. Mas ao invés disso, ao invés dos sinos, foi como se toda sua vida, como se todas as coisas que o envolviam passassem a fazer sentido, como um quebra-cabeças quando todas as peças se encaixaram perfeitamente. Era assim que Dean se sentia junto de Castiel, como se todas as coisas se encaixassem, até mesmo as lembranças mais dolorosas e que pareciam minúsculas diante do que sentia naquele momento. Amor. Pela primeira vez, o amor. Uma onda de calor e tremor percorreu seu corpo, o braço em torno da cintura do menor apertou o abraço um pouco mais, enquanto os braços de Castiel se fechavam atrás de suas costas, formando o elo que Dean esperava ser indestrutível. Os lábios quentes, macios, a respiração descompassada, aquela sensação de segurança e desespero ao mesmo tempo. Queria Castiel, queria tomá-lo para si sem pensar em mais nada, mas queria que essa decisão, de ficar ou não, partisse do menor. Não queria forçá-lo a fazer nada, e por mais que doesse, caso Castiel resolvesse ir embora, Dean tentaria se conformar. Ao menos conheceu o amor, soube o que era, ainda que por poucos momentos dependendo da decisão do homem em seus braços.

Afastou um pouco o rosto e manteve a testa encostada na do menor, os olhos fechados por um segundo para guardar aquela recordação junto com todas as outras, e quando os abriu, encontrou os olhos de Castiel fechados e um sorriso em seus lábios. _Ele_ estava feliz, assim como Dean, e isso era tudo o que importava para o loiro, a felicidade de Castiel. Não havia mais o que esconder. A vontade louca de beijar o anjo voltou, e Dean fez isso de forma desesperada agora, como se a apreensão por saber que o anjo poderia decidir ir embora tivesse se tornado realidade. Colocou os lábios nos do menor mais uma vez, abriu espaço entre eles com a língua e invadiu a boca de Castiel. Queria sentir seu gosto mais uma vez, aproveitar cada segundo em que estivessem juntos. Não conseguia se controlar, não tinha e nem queria parar, não mais, nunca mais. Encontrou certa resistência, óbvio, afinal Castiel nunca tinha feito aquilo antes e devia ser um choque. Sorriu, os lábios ainda colados aos do anjo e foi diminuindo o ritmo, como se tentasse mostrar ao menor o que e como fazer. Sentiu o corpo do outro relaxar, a língua passar a se mover em sincronia com a sua, assim como os lábios; os braços de Castiel se mexendo devagar, as mãos tocando suas costas, a apertando, procurando por mais contato. Foi estranho no começo, ainda mais para alguém que sempre se gabou por conseguir mulheres lindas. Castiel era um homem, um anjo, mas isso parecia não ter a menor importância agora. Nenhuma pessoa, nem a mais bela das mulheres com quem esteve o fez sentir o que sentia ali, com Cass. _Seu_ Cass. Quando finalmente o ar começava a faltar, separou os lábios, mas não desfez o abraço, não queria, e nem conseguiria fazer isso naquele momento.

Afastou um pouco o rosto e olhou Castiel com os olhos fechados. A vontade de abraçá-lo, protegê-lo era maior do que qualquer coisa, ainda que soubesse que o anjo não precisaria muito disso. Mesmo assim, tinha um parte do menor que precisava ser cuidada, e Dean faria isso sem pensar duas vezes. Tocou o rosto do menor mais uma vez e o viu sorrir antes de abrir os olhos azuis devagar. **- É isso que os humanos sentem quando estão juntos?** - os olhos do menor encaravam os de Dean com tanta curiosidade que não tinha como o loiro não rir. Era quase possível ver todas as perguntas que ele queria fazer.

**- É isso que nós, humanos, sentimos quando **_**amamos**_** alguém.** - os olhos do anjo piscaram algumas vezes tentando absorver aquela informação, como se quisesse encaixar aquelas palavras no que estava sentindo. O coração descompassado, a respiração ofegante, as pernas trêmulas, assim como as mãos, o corpo clamando por um contato maior, aquela sensação de paz, de saber que daria qualquer coisa, inclusive sua vida pela outra pessoa. Castiel sentia isso com relação a Dean, e com o beijo teve certeza que cada sentimento era recíproco.

**- E você já sentiu isso antes, certo?** - Dean sorriu quando a voz do anjo falou ao perguntar. A forma como Castiel perguntava as coisas, os olhos dele, a expressão de surpresa e satisfação, a insegurança por não saber o que fazer, como agir, o que viria a seguir, mas ainda assim querendo mais do desconhecido. Tudo o que Dean conseguiu fazer foi afastar um pouco o corpo do menor e segurar sua mão, caminhando para uma das camas. Sentou e fez um sinal para que Cass sentasse ao seu lado.

Assim que ele o fez, Dean virou de frente para o anjo e olhou em seus olhos. **- É a primeira vez.** - e não estava mentindo. Até aquele momento Dean achava que conhecia o amor e o que ele trazia a tona. Mas ao beijar Castiel viu que antes daquele momento, antes daquele beijo, tudo o que sentiu foi atração, desejo, sentimentos que todas as pessoas podem sentir a qualquer momento. Mas não o amor, nada naquela intensidade. **- Nunca senti nada assim antes, Cass, nunca.** - levantou uma das mãos e tocou a testa do anjo, deslizando os dedos pelo rosto, formando o contorno do mesmo. **- E acho que estou tão ou mais assustado e confuso que você. Mas... de uma coisa eu tenho certeza...** - o coração retumbava no peito novamente, dizia que estava ali, vivo, e preparado para receber o amor que nunca teve na vida. **- Eu seria incapaz de ficar sem você a partir de agora. Não quero que se sinta pressionado a ficar porque estou dizendo isso, só quero que saiba que eu **_**amo**_** você mais do que amei qualquer pessoa nessa minha vida desgraçada.**

O anjo suspirou e baixou os olhos para o colchão. O que dizer? O que fazer? Ele se sentia como Dean, como se tivesse encontrado uma razão maior para todas as coisas, maior até do que achava indestrutível: sua vontade de servir a Deus, ser seu guerreiro. Tudo o que fez durante séculos foi reduzido a pó por um humano, por um beijo. **- Eu não...** - os olhos aflitos encontraram a outra mão de Dean repousando sobre a calça jeans molhada por causa do pseudo afogamento. **- Porque eu, Dean? E porque eu sinto todas as coisas que você falou? Porque eu não consigo e não quero levantar dessa cama e ir embora? O que você fez comigo?** - Dean sorriu. A declaração de amor mais sem jeito e atrapalhada que ouviu em toda sua vida, mas ainda assim, a mais linda de todas elas, a mais sincera, e a única que importaria dali em diante.

**- Ah, eu sei que sou irresistível, Cass, não precisa ficar com vergonha.** - se não fosse cretino não seria o Dean. E só então lembrou das palavras de Sam quando disse que Castiel não entendia suas piadas e os sentimentos humanos. O riso se transformou em um sorriso calmo, paciente, a mão que estava sobre a calça jeans molhada segurou a de Castiel enquanto a outra estava em seu ombro. **- Eu não sei responder essas perguntas, Cass, me desculpe. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu também não quero e não consigo sair daqui, não quero que vá embora, não quero ficar sem você. Eu... já tinha me conformado em saber que nunca sentiria nada parecido com isto.** - soltou a mão de Castiel, tirou a outra de seu ombro e abriu os braços como se quisesse mostrar tudo, o amor, a felicidade que estava estampada em seus olhos, como se aquele gesto fosse capaz de mostrar o que estava guardado em seu coração. **- Eu nunca soube exatamente o que era o amor, como era ser amado por alguém, como era ter alguém que se preocupasse comigo e não o contrário. E a única pessoa que amei verdadeiramente, até agora, foi Sam, mas não é a mesma coisa. Sam é meu irmão, minha família, e eu o amo assim, como irmão. Faria qualquer coisa por ele, mas... o que eu sinto por você ultrapassa tudo isso, todas as coisas. Eu **_**amo**_** você, Cass, e eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de sentir isso por qualquer pessoa.** - sorriu, Castiel o olhava assustado, os olhos arregalados, e tudo o que fez foi arrastar-se na cama e trazê-lo para mais perto. Passou um dos braços pela cintura do anjo, o outro pelas costas e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do menor tocando-o com os lábios. Viu os pêlos da nuca de Castiel arrepiarem e sentiu os braços do anjo ao redor de seu corpo, em um abraço desesperado. Dean fechou os olhos e sorriu, aquele gesto levou embora todos os seus medos.

Quando afastou-se, viu que Castiel lutava contra isso, mas ainda assim cedeu, acompanhando o gesto do maior. **- Dean, eu... não sei o que dizer, não sei o que fazer. Eu nunca...** - o loiro tocou os lábios do menor com o indicador, como se pedisse para não falar nada.

**- Eu sei, Cass. Não precisa dizer nada agora, não precisa fazer nada que não queira. Eu só preciso saber uma coisa...** - os olhos do anjo que antes olhava para o peito de Dean desviaram para seus olhos enquanto ele assentia e via o loiro abaixar a mão. **- Só preciso saber se você está feliz.** - mesmo com aquele turbilhão de sentimentos o assolando a cada segundo, Dean estava preocupado com Castiel, com a felicidade do anjo e nada mais. **- Se você estiver feliz, eu também vou estar.** - mas ao contrário do que Dean esperava, a resposta não foi dada com palavras. Teve que ser rápido para segurar Castiel quando o mesmo foi para cima afoito, os lábios buscando os de Dean. A forma como o anjo o segurava, o empurrava para a cama, procurava por mais contato fez Dean quase enlouquecer. Quase. Se perdesse o controle não saberia como parar e ele não queria, de forma alguma, machucar Castiel. Ainda assim, aquilo era melhor do que qualquer coisa, melhor do que uma dose de adrenalina. Puxou o menor para mais perto, fazendo qualquer resquício de espaço restante entre eles desaparecer, e como não poderia deixar de ser, viu Castiel em seu colo, lutando para encontrar uma posição que o deixasse mais perto do loiro.

Levou ambas as mãos à cintura do anjo, mas sem descolar os lábios dos dele e o guiou. Viu o anjo se acalmar e ajeitar-se ali, em seu colo, uma perna de cada lado do corpo. Abraçou Castiel, não queria quebrar o contato, muito menos deixar de beijá-lo, mas isso parecia impossível. Encarou os olhos do anjo quando os lábios se separaram e viu a resposta para a pergunta feita segundos antes bem ali. **- Eu nunca me senti assim, Dean, nunca soube o que era sentir nada até você entrar na minha vida. Só então eu descobri o que era raiva, como era ficar irritado, o que era sentir ciúmes...** - Dean sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, e mais ainda quando viu o rosto de Castiel enrubescer. **- Nunca soube como era amar, até agora. Mas não sei como vai ser daqui em diante, não me lembro de ter visto nenhum anjo apaixonado por um **_**homem**_**.** - talvez por mulheres, mas homens nunca tinha visto mesmo. E isso parecia não ter a menor importância.

**- Acho que podemos lidar com isso.** - os olhos de Dean brilhavam, a felicidade podia ser vista em seus olhos e sentida por qualquer pessoa que estivesse perto dele, como se saíssem pelos poros e contagiasse a todos. **- Mas não quero pensar nisso agora, ok?** - Castiel não entendeu a piada, como sempre, e isso fez Dean sorrir. Não disse nada, simplesmente segurou na cintura do menor e o derrubou na cama, passando a ficar por cima dele, os rostos bem próximos. **- Prefiro me aproveitar de você enquanto o Sam não volta.** - a expressão confusa de Castiel continuava em seu rosto. Aproveitar? Como assim? **- Me aproveitar assim...** - mordeu o lábio do menor e sorriu enquanto olhava nos olhos dele, para só então unir os lábios aos dele mais uma vez. Um beijo intenso mas que não era desesperado como o de antes. Foi descendo o corpo devagar, colando ao de Castiel, ajeitando-se sobre o menor, procurando por ele. As pernas entrelaçadas, os braços do anjo em volta de seu corpo, puxando para mais junto dele, como se fosse possível enquanto uma das mãos de Dean o seguravam pela cintura, e a outra segurava sua nuca.

Era inevitável ficar assim com Castiel e não fazer nada. A mão que estava em sua cintura deslizou um pouco mais para baixo, jogou o sobretudo para o lado, tirou a camisa de dentro da calça e deslizou por ali, passeando pelo abdômen do menor que gemeu com o toque, apertou os dedos contra as costas de Dean. Os lábios do loiro abandonaram os de Castiel e foram deslizando para o pescoço, a língua roçando a pele do pescoço do menor, deixando aquele caminho avermelhado. Mordeu ali arrancando outro gemido do menor e beijou em seguida. Castiel era tão... irresistível! As mãos do anjo acompanhavam os movimentos de Dean, como se estivesse fazendo o mesmo que ele, e cá para nós, era isso mesmo, ele queria aprender tudo o que podia para fazer Dean feliz. Puxou a camiseta do maior para cima e deslizou as mãos pelas costas geladas do loiro. Passou a beijar o pescoço de Dean, lamber, e em um impulso o chupou, arrancando um gemido mais forte. **- Cass!** - ambos riram, era uma descoberta para os dois, ainda que Dean já soubesse como fazer aquela parte. **- Se eu perder a cabeça e o controle a culpa é sua.**

**- Não tenho medo das suas ameaças. Ainda sou um anjo, esqueceu?**

**- Ah, claro, um anjo tarado, muito digno.** - beijou o menor com vontade mais uma vez, colocando no beijo tudo o que sentia, a vontade de ter Castiel para ele. Levantou um pouco o corpo, tirou o casaco e a camiseta molhada e atirou para o lado. Viu Castiel sentar e fez o mesmo com ele, abriu os botões da camisa muito rápido, totalmente desajeitado e a arrancou junto com o sobretudo.

Voltou a beijar Cass de forma enlouquecida enquanto sentia o corpo colado ao dele sem nada que impedisse aquele contato de peles. Havia química, muito mais forte do que qualquer outra vez. Existia um desejo enorme, descontrolado, e que mandava Dean agarrar o anjo naquele momento, tomá-lo para si de todas as formas. Empurrou o corpo do anjo de volta para a cama, deitou sobre ele e rolou para o lado na cama de solteiro, se ajeitando em seguida para que nenhum dos dois caísse. Castiel o acompanhou, ficou por cima de Dean, sentado sobre suas coxas e olhou o corpo do loiro. **- Tarado...** - é, pelo visto Dean estava mesmo na cama com um anjo que se descobria totalmente tarado.

A língua de Castiel percorria o abdômen de Dean, alternando o contato com beijos, mordidas, chupões. Os olhos desviavam para Dean sempre que o mesmo soltava um gemido um pouco mais alto. Era como se o prazer de Dean passasse para ele e o fizesse enlouquecer. Sentou mais uma vez, agora para deixar as mãos tocarem o corpo do maior, sentirem o calor de Dean, descobrirem cada pequeno ponto do corpo do loiro. Pescoço, ombros, o peito, a barriga... e as batidas na porta.

Afoito, Castiel saiu de cima de Dean e ficou em pé ao lado da cama. Como se adiantasse alguma coisa. Dean riu enquanto olhava para ele parado ali, sem camisa e excitado. **- Ah, claro, vai enganar muito bem as pessoas nesse estado, Cass.** - o olhar confuso do anjo estava nele agora. Não tinha entendido a piada de novo. Dean apontou o volume por baixo da calça do anjo e riu quando o mesmo virou desesperado para pegar a camisa e o sobretudo. Estava tão atrapalhado que mal conseguia colocar os braços nas mangas da mesma. O que o loiro podia fazer? Levantou da cama, caminhou até Castiel que estava de costas e tocou seu ombro. **- Calma, Cass.** - o anjo virou assustado e encontrou o sorriso de Dean. Era como se aquilo o tivesse acalmado totalmente. **- Vem cá.** - colocou as mãos nas costas do menor e o guiou para o banheiro. **- Para isso existem os banheiros, para se esconder e dar um jeito nas coisas. Ou melhor, **_**na coisa**_**.** - e ao ver que Castiel não tinha entendido, de novo, sorriu. **- Esquece, só entra aí e se acalma, ok?**

**- Mas.. e você?** - foi a vez de Castiel apontar o volume sob a calça de Dean.

**- Quer que eu entre junto com você, anjo tarado?** - o que viu foi a porta do banheiro fechando enquanto Castiel sorria. **- Sam, é você?**

**- Ah, achei que fossem demorar muito mais tempo.** - Sam sorriu de forma cretina para Dean que caminhava à sua frente para sentar à mesa.

**- Na verdade, você interrompeu algo bem importante, acho que devia se desculpar.** - o brilho nos olhos de Dean era inegável, e Sam sabia que tinha um nome: Castiel.

**- Cadê o Cass?** - o mais velho apontou a porta do banheiro e sorriu antes de puxar o pacote do McDonalds para ver o que tinha dentro. **- Você não...** - o olhar de Sam era meio assustado, como se não acreditasse naquilo.

**- Já disse que você interrompeu **_**algo**_** bem importante, Sammy.**

**- Ah!** - o mais novo riu e atirou-se na cadeira da frente. **- Da próxima vez demoro um pouco mais pra voltar. Uma hora está bom?**

**- Acho melhor duas.** - os dois irmãos riam daquilo, Dean por estar totalmente feliz e satisfeito, e Sam por ver o irmão radiante pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

**- E então?**

**- E então o que, Sammy?**

**- Como ficaram as coisas?**

Dean riu mais uma vez e encarou o irmão em seguida. **- Quer que eu levante pra você ver como ficou **_**a coisa?**_

**- Ahn.. não, obrigado. Estou comendo e isso não seria muito agradável.**

(...)

Dez minutos tinham se passado e Castiel ainda não tinha saído do banheiro. **- Vou ver como ele está.** - era de se esperar que Castiel tivesse problemas com aquilo. Dean de certa forma sabia se virar, mas Cass... era a primeira vez que vivenciava aquilo tudo. Bateu na porta do banheiro e a abriu em seguida, olhando o interior. **- Cass...?** - viu o moreno parado dentro do box, encostado na parede sem saber o que fazer.

**- O que eu...** - Dean sorriu enquanto entrava no banheiro e caminhava na direção do moreno.

**- Só se acalma, respira fundo.** - passou uma das mãos pelo rosto do menor e sorriu. **- Não tem que se preocupar com nada agora.** - os lábios se uniram novamente. Era incrível como um tinha o poder de acalmar o outro. Ou não.


	7. Chapter 7

A pele, o cheiro, os cabelos, a barba por fazer, os lábios, a personalidade de Castiel. Era o conjunto que deixava Dean atordoado, mas de uma forma boa. Queria o anjo, desejava tanto a ponto de ter medo de seguir em frente e machucá-lo. Tinha medo de provocar a ira celestial, da conseqüência que aquilo traria. Castiel tinha sido expulso por rebeldia, quando resolveu levar Dean para junto de Sam, no exato momento do retorno de Lucifer, contra ordens superiores. Mas isso não parecia importar para o anjo que não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser ver seu protegido tranqüilo, e sabia que isso só aconteceria quando Dean estivesse ao lado de Sam, independente das circunstâncias. Por outro lado, antes de mais nada, e acima de todas as coisas, Dean queria o mesmo, que Castiel estivesse bem, feliz, com ou sem ele, mas podia ver nos olhos azuis do anjo, na forma como este o beijava, o tocava, que a felicidade estava ali, ao alcance de suas mãos inseguras.

Um completava o outro como duas peças de um quebra-cabeças. A sensação era tão boa quando estava perto de Castiel! Se sentia seguro, em paz, coisas que ele sempre quis, mas achou não estarem ao seu alcance, não ser digno delas.

Afastou seus lábios e sorriu ao encontrar os olhos do anjo fechados e um sorriso tímido se formando ali. **– Esse sorriso...** – riu baixo ainda olhando o moreno e sorriu também. **– Queria ler sua mente agora, saber o motivo do sorriso.** – não existia mais mundo do lado de fora, nem mesmo lembrava de Sam no quarto, além da porta entreaberta. Ali existiam apenas ele, Castiel e aquele sentimento enorme que parecia prestes a fazer seu peito explodir de felicidade.

**- Eu não sei. Ele simplesmente aparece quando você está perto assim. Ou quando eu ficava ao lado da sua cama velando seu sono.** – um homem com a alma tão inocente, pura, de anjo, desconhecendo as coisas que Dean tinha feito até ali, o prazer, o desejo. Aquele olhar de cobiça, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrando que o dono daqueles olhos não tinha idéia do que era isso. **– Porque, Dean? Porque isso acontece? Eu não entendo.** – mas gostava.

O loiro sorriu e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto do menor, segurando-o com cuidado, como se tocasse algo extremamente frágil e precioso. Era precioso para ele, o maior tesouro de sua vida, o detentor de todo aquele amor que pensou, um dia, não ser capaz de sentir. **– O mesmo motivo que o meu, Cass.** – mexeu os dedos, acariciando o rosto de Castiel, tentando gravar cada detalhe com o toque. **– Porque eu te amo, porque você é muito mais do que um "anjo da guarda". Você é a pessoa que me fez ver que eu posso amar e ser amado, que me faz sentir bem dando esse simples sorriso, ou quando não ri das minhas piadas.**

**- Isso quer dizer que eu também te amo?** – aquela inocência toda, a descoberta dos sentimentos, das coisas humanas, mundanas, e Dean estava ali por e para ele, para ajudar Castiel no que fosse preciso. Aquela pergunta arrancou outro sorriso do loiro, fez seu coração disparar, e aquela vontade quase incontrolável de tomar Castiel em seus braços, para si, se fazer presente mais uma vez. **– Como eu sei se...**

**- Se você me ama?** – nem mesmo Dean entendia aquele sentimento direito, mas sentia o mesmo que Castiel e, sendo assim, tinha como explicar ao menos as sensações físicas. E ao ouvir o anjo fazendo aquela pergunta, os olhos azuis do mesmo confirmando aquele sentimento, mesmo sem saber, seu coração pareceu aquecer, ser reconfortado. Esteve errado todo esse tempo, podia sim sentir todo tipo de coisas. **- Seu coração dispara, as pernas ficam bambas, o sorriso vem sem que consigamos controlar, a vontade de estar cada vez mais próximo da pessoa, a certeza que faríamos qualquer coisa para que ela estivesse bem e feliz.** – saber que você morreria para manter a razão de tanto amor em segurança.

**- Humm...** – uma representação perfeita de algumas das coisas que ele estava sentindo naquele momento? E tudo o que o moreno conseguia era focar os olhos no peito nu do homem à sua frente e manter suas mãos imóveis na cintura do mesmo. **– Eu acho que é o mesmo que eu sinto, mas...** – Dean levou o dedo indicador aos lábios do anjo e os sentiu quentes, macios, inseguros.

**- Cass...** – pra que falar quando eles podiam demonstrar, fazer? Não que conversar com Castiel fosse ruim, ainda mais agora que o anjo estava mais próximo a ele, era só que ele queria sentir, ter tudo aquilo que sempre sonhou e achou que não era digno de sentir. **– Me mostra o que você sente, só isso.** – tudo o que Dean queria era ser feliz, se sentir amado.

Inseguras, as mãos de Castiel se mexeram na cintura do loiro, os dedos sentindo a pele do loiro, o calor, fazendo o mesmo arrepiar. Os olhos do anjo estavam fixos nos de Dean, como se os verdes tomassem conta de tudo. Foi cauteloso ao desencostar as costas da parede e colar o corpo ao de Dean. O seu arrepiou, era algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Inexplicavelmente bom.

E vendo que o outro não sabia bem o que fazer, o loiro tomou a dianteira. Levou ambas as mãos à cintura de Castiel e o trouxe ainda mais para perto. Aquele era seu pedaço de céu, a paz que sempre procurou. Os lábios alcançaram os de Castiel mais uma vez e todas as coisas em volta desapareceram. Não queria fazer mais nada da vida, a não ser ficar assim com Castiel, perto, bem perto.

As mãos afoitas do loiro percorreram o corpo do menor procurando por mais, querendo sentir cada pequeno pedaço do anjo. Tirou o sobretudo de forma meio desesperada enquanto seus lábios percorriam cada pequeno centímetro do pescoço do moreno. Dois botões da camisa foram arrancados quando Dean a puxou. Era como se não tivesse tempo para abrir botão por botão, como se seu corpo pedisse por aquele contato. E ele veio assim que Castiel o ajudou a livrar-se da peça. O calor, o toque, o cheiro, tudo em Castiel parecia chamá-lo.

E como se tudo conspirasse ao favor dois, ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e fechar em seguida. Ou será que Sam finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali e resolveu dar privacidade a ambos? Isso não importava, era um mero detalhe diante de todas as possibilidades que se abriam diante dos olhos do loiro.

Deixou suas mãos passearem pelo corpo do menor, explorar cada pequeno pedaço, sentir o calor de Castiel, o amor que o anjo parecia irradiar. Apertou com força o traseiro de Cass e isso fez o anjo rir baixinho, ficando vermelho de vergonha. **– Você gosta disso, anjo tarado?** – não precisava responder, o sorriso estampado no rosto do moreno, a pele enrubescida. Céus, o que Castiel estava fazendo com ele?!? **– Pois eu vou te mostrar outra coisa melhor que essa.** – as mãos calejadas de Dean alcançaram as coxas de Castiel. Levantou o moreno de uma vez, trazendo-o para si, sentindo as pernas do anjo envolverem sua cintura enquanto caminhava na direção do quarto. Era bom que Sam demorasse bastante, ou então que resolvesse pegar outro quarto.

Castiel beijava Dean como se aquela fosse a última coisa que faria na vida, como se esperasse por aquele exato momento em seus milhares de anos como anjo. E agora que finalmente estavam juntos, o medo tomava conta dele, medo de que aquilo acabasse tão rápido quanto começou. Sentiu as costas tocarem o colchão, viu o cuidado que Dean tinha ao colocá-lo deitado ali, e mais ainda ao deixar o peso sobre o corpo do menor. Não queria parar, mas sabia que precisava ir com cuidado, devagar.

As mãos do anjo tocaram as marcas em seus ombros, as mesmas que ele deixou ali ao tirar Dean do inferno e o corpo do loiro estremeceu. Ninguém via aquelas marcas, ninguém nunca as tocava. Mas Castiel tinha um poder enorme sobre ele, maior do que ambos imaginavam. Desejava Castiel e isso podia ser percebido facilmente devido à excitação. Nunca, em momento algum sentiu algo parecido com o que sentia naquele momento.

Afastou os corpos e ficou de joelhos diante do moreno, olhando aquele corpo com cobiça, desejo. Aquele olhar inocente contrastando com a excitação do anjo era tão... tentador! E ele queria muito mais do que simplesmente olhar Castiel. Curvou um pouco o corpo e foi descendo os lábios pelo corpo do menor, beijando os ombros, o peito, o abdômen até chegar à calça. Ah, roupas, porque elas existiam em momentos como esse? Levantou o corpo mais uma vez e abriu o botão da calça de Castiel da melhor maneira possível, bem como o zíper. A pressa era tanta que fazer coisas simples era praticamente impossível. Puxou de uma vez a calça e a cueca do anjo, e sentiu o coração acelerar com o que viu.

Aquele sorriso cretino, meio de canto de boca, os olhos gulosos. Não demorou para que curvasse o corpo mais uma vez e começasse a brincar com Cass, arrancar gemidos do anjo. As mãos ásperas apertavam as coxas do anjo enquanto a língua e os lábios brincavam com aquela região. **– De... Dean...** – tudo parecia completo e perfeito naquele momento. Não existia o mundo do lado de fora do quarto, muito menos anjos, demônios, aquela guerra... apenas ele e Castiel. **– Dean... aaahhh...**

O loiro sorria triunfante quando levantou a cabeça e olhou Castiel. O viu com os olhos fechados, as mãos apertando o lençol, o peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo acelerado por causa da respiração, e a excitação do anjo que aumentava a cada momento. Levou uma das mãos ao membro do anjo e o viu morder o lábio inferior, prender a respiração e apertar mais os olhos. A cada pequeno movimento com a mão, via o corpo do anjo se contorcer, e quando o mesmo abriu os olhos, revelando aquela imensidão azul, as palavras e os gestos desapareceram.

Dean parou o que fazia e partiu para cima do anjo, alcançando sua boca cheio de desejo. Aqueles olhos, aquele ar de inocência, tudo em Castiel deixava Dean maluco.

Por um momento o anjo parecia saber exatamente o que precisava ser feito. Suas mãos buscavam pelo corpo de Dean, percorriam suas costas, arranhavam a pele, apertavam como se quisessem deixar suas marcas ali também. Isso até chegar ao cós da calça do loiro. Lembrou-se do que Dean tinha feito quando ainda estavam no banheiro, e sem pudor algum, até porque desconhecia isso, encheu as mãos com a carne do loiro. Foi a vez de Dean gemer mais alto enquanto escondia o rosto na curva do pescoço do anjo. **– Cass...** – não tinha como resistir àquela voz rouca sussurrando em seu ouvido. O anjo apertou o traseiro de Dean mais uma vez antes que o loiro afastasse um pouco o corpo e o trouxesse consigo. **– Eu amo você, Cass.** – aquelas palavras nunca foram tão sinceras como naquele momento, nem mesmo quando ditas a Sam. Estamos falando de dois tipos diferentes de amor, mas nem mesmo com relação ao irmão ele era tão sincero.

Os lábios do anjo estavam colados aos seus novamente, as línguas travando uma guerra prazerosa enquanto Dean guiava as mãos de Castiel para o cós de sua calça. Queria ter o anjo para si logo, dizer que a partir daquele momento um pertencia ao outro, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que o anjo não parou, e a mão, outrora tímida, encheu-se com o volume que formava sob sua calça. Ele tinha certeza agora que Castiel tinha sim o poder de deixá-lo maluco de desejo. Abriu ele mesmo o botão e o zíper da calça, abaixando as peças de roupa em seguida para, nem um segundo depois, sentir a mão de Castiel em seu membro. Aquilo era tão bom! Mas tão bom que ele gemeu mais alto, o suficiente para que quem estivesse perto ouvir. Isso não importava.

Levou as mãos à cintura do anjo e o trouxe para mais perto. Tomou os lábios do menor para si mais uma vez com ainda mais desejo. Foi empurrando o anjo para a cama devagar, com cuidado, e quando o mesmo estava deitado tratou de se livrar das roupas de ambos. Para que roupas?

Colou o corpo no de Castiel e o sentiu por completo, cada pequeno pedaço. O cheiro, o calor, tudo parecia mais intenso agora que seriam um do outro finalmente. **– Cass, você tem certeza? Sabe que depois disso... sabe que eles virão atrás de você.**

**- Sim, eu sei, mas eu tenho pensado sobre isso há muito tempo, Dean, e eu nunca tive tanta certeza do que era certo fazer como tenho agora. Não importa mais se eles vão tirar meus poderes, se vão me obrigar a cair. Já me expulsaram, estou sendo caçado, perseguido, mas nada disso parece importar quando você está por perto, e importa menos ainda agora que eu sei que tudo o que eu sentia era amor. Agora que eu sei que eu te amo.** – danem-se os anjos quando forem sugar seus poderes, quando resolverem transformá-lo em um mero mortal. Sua vida estava ali, diante de seus olhos, ao alcance de suas mãos. Não saberia viver sem Dean. Não sabia como fazer isso antes, e agora as coisas ficariam ainda mais complicadas.

**- Quer dizer que já pensava em mim antes disso tudo?** – era mais forte que Dean, ele tinha que falar essas coisas. Mas ao mesmo tempo os olhos dele mostravam o quanto aquelas palavras faziam bem, o quanto reconfortavam um coração cheio de cicatrizes e que estava cansado de ser o refúgio de muitas pessoas. Tudo o que queria era ter alguém para quem pudesse correr quando sentisse medo. E ver Castiel vermelho de vergonha mais uma vez, sem saber o que fazer, era como ter certeza que tudo o que sonhou e achou impossível, estava virando realidade.

Voltou a beijar o anjo enquanto as experientes e calejadas mãos percorriam o caminho certo para alcanças o que era dele. Sentiu os dedos tocarem o membro enrijecido de Castiel e começou um vai e vem devagar. Os gemidos abafados por causa do beijo, as mãos de Cass apertando seu corpo. Aquele homem era tudo o que ele queria, tudo o que sempre precisou. Aumentava o ritmo e diminuía reparando nas reações do moreno. Nunca se preocupou com isso, em saber como a outra pessoa estava, mas era tudo diferente agora, queria que Castiel se sentisse bem, que sentisse prazer. Não demorou muito e o moreno se desfazia em sua mão. O primeiro gozo e a cabeça de Castiel parecia rodar. As mãos afoitas apertavam o lençol, a cabeça estava ligeiramente jogada para trás.

E seu corpo enrijeceu quando sentiu os dedos de Dean deslizando para sua entrada. Viu quando ele começou a brincar por ali e sorriu, não contando com o que viria em seguida. Seu corpo estava estático quando Dean penetrou um dedo. **– De...**

**- Shhh... relaxa.** – todo cuidado era pouco. Dean deixou o dedo imóvel até Castiel acostumar com aquilo, e quando sentiu os músculos do moreno relaxarem iniciou o vai e vem. Mais um dedo, e novamente deu tempo para o anjo acostumar ao volume que era bem menor do que o que viria em seguida.

Tirou os dedos pouco tempo depois e deitou-se sobre o corpo do moreno, preparando-o para o que viria. Posicionou-se entre as pernas do anjo e enquanto o beijava, posicionou o membro naquela entrada apertada. Os olhos de Castiel estavam arregalados, encarando os dele, e Dean simplesmente sorriu. Não queria machucar o outro, mas não conseguia mais esperar por aquele momento. Forçou um pouco a passagem e quando sentiu que a glande tinha vencido a resistência, parou. Por ele e por Castiel. Merlin, era tão apertado, tão... gostoso. Escondeu o rosto no pescoço do moreno e respirou fundo para se segurar. Aos poucos o outro relaxava e ele se sentia mais leve. Foi distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e pelo ombro de Castiel, subindo até alcançar os lábios e tomar-lhes para si. Eram deles, Castiel era dele agora.

Iniciou um vai e vem devagar, enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais profundo. Os gemidos do anjo misturados aos dele faziam sua cabeça girar, ter vontade de ir mais fundo, de uma vez, ter o que queria. Não, jurou nunca machucar Cass. Mas quando Castiel relaxou e passou a aproveitar o momento tanto quanto ele, não teve dúvidas. Levou as mãos às coxas do anjo e o fez entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura. Sentiu-se livre assim, tudo parecia mais fácil.

O anjo estava agarrado a ele, apertando-o contra seu corpo como quem tenta impedir que alguém vá embora. Dean não ia embora nunca mais, Cass sabia disso, mas o desejo era tanto que precisava senti-lo todo. E sentia, em todos os sentidos. E nunca, em todos aqueles trinta anos, sexo tinha sido tão bom para Dean. Pela primeira vez se entregou, sentiu-se completo, amado, querido. Aquelas mãos inseguras, aqueles olhos azuis, tudo em Castiel eram como prenúncio de boas novas.

Os movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos a medida que o desejo aumentava. E quando Dean sentou na cama, trouxe o corpo do outro junto, agarrado ao dele. Afastou os lábios dos de Castiel e deixou as testas unidas. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o anjo mexer o quadril de forma lenta e gostosa. Os dedos de Cass puxavam seus cabelos, os gemidos do outro o deixavam com ainda mais prazer. Ele queria tudo de Castiel, absolutamente tudo, e daria tudo a ele.

Mas quando o moreno parecia prestes a perder o controle, quando ele finalmente gozaria de novo, Dean sorriu e o colocou deitado mais uma vez. Foi mais fundo, entrou tudo, tomou Castiel para ele. Acelerou os movimentos, entrava e saia de forma mais intensa, com mais desejo, querendo mais e mais. Seu coração parecia prestes a pular do peito, a respiração estava completamente descompassada, assim como a do anjo, e tudo o que conseguiam fazer era olhar um nos olhos do outro.

Por fim, gozaram praticamente juntos. Uma sincronia perfeita. O amor dos dois estava selado naquela noite, e ninguém mais destruiria.

Dean sentiu o corpo relaxar, a cabeça rodar, e deslizou o corpo até alcançar a cama ao lado do anjo. Viu quando o mesmo aninhou-se em seus braços, apoiando o rosto em seu peito, os braços envolvendo sua cintura. **– Cass, tudo bem?** – viu o anjo fazer que sim com a cabeça e sorriu. Era muita coisa ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha que ir com mais calma. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos do moreno e ficou brincando com os fios molhados pelo suor. **– Eu te amo.** – nunca sentiu tanta necessidade de dizer aquelas simples palavras, não antes de conhecer Castiel.

Notou quando o anjo mexeu a cabeça e desviou a atenção para ele, encontrando os olhos azuis brilhando, como se estivesse feliz. E era exatamente isso. **– O que você fez comigo, Dean?** – não, ele não queria ser mal entendido, mas não tinha outra maneira para perguntar aquilo. **– Eu nunca... nunca pensei que sentiria algo assim!** – Não demorou para que o anjo envolvesse o pescoço de Dean com os braços e apoiasse o rosto em seu peito novamente.

**- Era eu quem devia perguntar o que **_**você**_** fez comigo, Cass. Porque já tem algum tempo que eu só faço pensar em você. Agora eu entendi o que era.** – os olhos azuis do anjo encaravam os verdes de Dean mais uma vez. **– Eu não podia viver sem a **_**minha vida.**_ – mais rápido do que o anjo, Dean levantou o rosto e roubou um beijo de Cass, voltando a deitar em seguida. Dessa vez o anjo foi mais rápido e atirou-se sobre o loiro beijá-lo com vontade. Nada mais separaria os dois, a não ser a morte. **- Agora você é **_**meu**_**, só meu. Tenho dó do anjo que tentar chegar perto de você. É bom que resolvam tirar seus poderes de longe, bem longe.** – Castiel riu, mas sabia que era verdade, que Dean não estava brincando quando falava aquelas coisas.

**- Não acho que eles vão se dar ao trabalho de vir atrás de mim, não mais.** – não tinha mais chance alguma de Castiel voltar a ser anjo depois do que tinham feito ali, naquela cama. **– Mas eu acho que faço a mesma coisa se alguém chegar perto de você.** – foi a vez de Dean rir enquanto imaginava Castiel defendendo o que era seu. Não seria preciso, mas era bom saber que o anjo sentia ciúmes. **– Dean, e o Sam?**

**- O que tem ele?**

**- Como você vai contar?**

**- Ele já deve desconfiar, só vai precisar ter certeza. E não acho que vá se importar em me ver feliz.** – até porque o mais novo sempre dizia que queria que o irmão fosse feliz, que encontrasse alguém que amasse para poder viver como uma pessoa normal. Mas para Dean nada era normal, nem mesmo o amor. Ao menos não de acordo com os padrões da sociedade. E que danem-se os padrões! **– Além do mais, ele só vai ficar ciente, não vai precisar concordar ou discordar porque não há nada que ele possa fazer agora pra impedir. E...** – o sorriso interrompeu seu raciocínio quando viu Castiel com os olhos fechados, abraçado a ele. Ver o anjo dormindo ali, com ele, de forma despreocupada tornava aquilo tudo ainda mais especial. Deixou Castiel deitado na cama por um momento, sentou ali e pegou o cobertor que estava enrolado nos pés da mesma. Abriu e estendeu sobre as pernas dos dois. Deitou novamente e trouxe o anjo para seu peito, para perto. Viu quando ele se ajeitou ali, ainda dormindo e sorriu.

Tinha encontrado um lar, alguém para quem poderia correr sempre, alguém que o esperaria e com quem poderia viver feliz.

Puxou o cobertor mais para cima até que o mesmo alcançasse os ombros de Castiel e respirou fundo. As coisas seriam muito melhores agora que tinha Castiel ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo totalmente relaxado. Lutaria com todas as forças para acabar com aquela guerra e assim viver com Castiel em uma casinha pequena. Adormeceu assim, com aquela visão: ele e Castiel juntos, sentados no sofá da sala. Sam de um lado com sua família, e Bobby do outro. E todos pareciam felizes.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando Sam abriu a porta do quarto e viu aquela cena seu coração disparou, e ele pensou que estava vivendo um pesadelo. Pânico, desespero. Então era isso? Tinha perdido Dean para um cara que mal sabia o significado das coisas? Que não entendia uma piada? Aquilo era demais para ele, demais para o coração de alguém que sempre amou o irmão acima de todas as coisas.

Mas foi neste momento que percebeu algo crucial: sempre amou Dean, mas nunca disse nada, nunca demonstrou isso de forma efetiva. Quando ele, Sam, precisava de ajuda, Dean estava lá ara salvá-lo. Quando estava em perigo, Dean arriscava-se e sempre dava um jeito. Mas... e quando acontecia o contrário? Quando era Dean quem estava em perigo, sofrendo, ou precisava de um ombro para chorar? Nesses momentos Sam estava mais preocupado com suas coisas, ou em se lamentar pelo passado trágico.

Esse era o ponto: Castiel sempre esteve ali por e para Dean, incondicionalmente. Mesmo não tendo sentimentos, não entendendo piadas e brincadeiras, não tendo o senso de humor mais agradável do mundo, o anjo sempre estava ao lado de Dean quando este precisava. Foi Castiel quem o tirou do inferno, quem ficou ao lado dele quando as coisas ficaram complicadas, quando Sam resolveu pular fora do barco por achar que era fraco demais.

Sempre deu as costas a Dean em momentos cruciais, enquanto Castiel estava sempre ali, com a mão estendida par ao loiro.

Talvez fosse melhor assim, ao menos Sam tinha certeza que Castiel amava Dean. Como podia tê-la? Não sabia, apenas tinha essa certeza, e ver os dois abraçados naquela cama, um parecendo cuidar e velar o sono do outro era mais do que suficiente para entender que tinha perdido a batalha, e ainda assim ficar feliz por saber que o irmão estava e seria feliz. Fechou a porta do quarto devagar e seguiu para a recepção do motel. Precisaria de outro quarto, afinal não queria ser uma vela tamanho família para os dois.

Passava das 11 da manhã quando Castiel abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Dean. É, o loiro não tomava jeito mesmo. Acabou levantando mais cedo para cuidar de Castiel. Deixou o motel por mais ou menos meia hora, correu para uma padaria próxima dali e comprou algumas coisas. Ok, muitas coisas, convenhamos, afinal Dean parece mais um lindo saco sem fundo quando o assunto são doces. E lá estavam as coisas arrumadas sobre a pequena mesa redonda.

Dean, por outro lado, estava sentado de forma bastante desconfortável na beirada da cama onde Castiel estava dormindo, os olhos verdes prestando atenção a cada detalhe do rosto do anjo. Ou seria ex-anjo? Se já estava sendo perseguido antes por seus superiores, o que fariam agora? Era algo que teriam com o que se preocupar. Castiel deveria saber o que os celestiais superiores faziam quando uma situação daquelas acontecia. Mas não falaria disso naquele momento, não quando o anjo tinha acabado de abrir um sorriso preguiçoso naquela expressão de sono.

Sentiu o coração disparar, o corpo arrepiar e um frio percorrer sua espinha. Amava tanto aquele homem que chegava a sentir medo de perdê-lo de alguma forma. Também não conseguiu falar nada, apenas deixou o corpo escorregar e deitou ao lado do moreno, abraçando-o com cuidado. E quando seus lábios tocaram os de Castiel todo o mundo do lado de fora daquele quarto deixou, mais uma vez, de existir. Seu mundo estava ali, envolto em seus braços, com aqueles olhos azuis e inseguros fixos nos seus.

- Dean...

- Hum... – não queria falar nada, não precisava falar. Apenas queria sentir Castiel, estar com ele o quanto pudesse antes que precisassem pegar a estrada novamente.

- O que foi? – mas aquilo tudo era estranho para Castiel. Não sabia como era acordar ao lado de alguém, não tinha idéia do que deveria fazer, nem mesmo falar. – Você está... diferente.

- Ah, isso. É que um anjo tarado passou por aqui ontem a noite e me deixou com essa cara de bobo apaixonado. Nada demais, não tem com o que se preocupar. – viu quando o moreno acompanhou seu sorriso e apertou os braços ao redor dele.

- Anjo esperto esse.

- É, tenho que concordar com você, esperto e com muito bom gosto.

Dean só não contava com a reação de Castiel. Do nada, ao ouvir aquilo, o anjo deu uma mordida leve em seu pescoço e isso o fez encolher os braços enquanto sentia os pêlos da nuca arrepiarem. – Hey! Isso é assédio!

- E quem liga?

- Que? Quem é você e o que fez com o Cass?

Mas o anjo ria de forma gostosa, o rosto sobre seu peito como havia feito na noite anterior. – Foi você que disse ontem que eu podia fazer o que meu coração mandasse.

- Ah, certo, e seu coração mandou você me morder, é isso?

- Na verdade... ele está me mandando fazer muitas coisas, mas eu ainda não acho que devo.

- Eu criei um monstro! Um ex-anjo tarado! - Aquelas palavras eram as corretas, mas ditas no momento errado. O sorriso de Castiel desapareceu devagar, e Dean podia ver aquela nuvenzinha de preocupação tomando conta dos olhos azuis. – Hey, hey, nada disso. Já sei que falei o que não devia, mas nada de se preocupar com essa coisa de anjo ou ex-anjo. Saiba que eu vou continuar sentindo a mesma coisa, tenha você asas, ou não. – precisava consertar a merda que tinha feito, e só conhecia uma forma para isso.

Segurou Castiel pela cintura, fez com que ele ficasse deitado na cama e rolou o corpo para cima dele, passando a olhar nos olhos azuis com aquele ar de cobiça. – Dean, não.

- Já sabe o que eu vou fazer?

- Err... não. – e o loiro sorriu satisfeito com a resposta.

- Pois saiba que eu não ia fazer nada além disso... – sem demora tomou os lábios de Castiel para si passando a beijá-lo com paixão, vontade. Sua língua ávida encontrou a de Castiel que parecia não saber o que fazer ao certo, ainda. Tudo bem, para uma noite ele tinha evoluído, e muito. Partiu o beijo algum tempo depois e sorriu satisfeito, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo. – quando Dean abriu seus olhos encontrou os de Castiel ali, muito próximos, olhando para ele com aquele jeito que apenas o anjo tinha. – Não me arrependo do que tenho feito, de nada do que fiz, porque todas essas coisas me trouxeram você.

O coração do anjo se acalmou e ele tocou o rosto de Dean com cuidado, quase com adoração. – Se isso ajuda, eu também não me arrependo de nada, absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo ter ido para o inferno. Aliás, se não fosse por isso, nem teria conhecido você, e com certeza não me sentiria tão feliz agora. – mas as palavras sempre desaparecem rápido quando se trata de Dean e seus sentimentos. Sempre foi bom em demonstrar isso com atos, mas não com palavras, e por isso mesmo sempre arrumava uma maneira de se safar de momentos constrangedores. – Como eu imaginei que você sentiria fome, fui até a padaria e comprei algumas coisas. E separei uma muda de roupa para você, caso queira se livrar desse seu fiel sobretudo.

- Certo. Acho que eu vou tomar banho antes de comer.

- Tá, enquanto isso eu vou assistir TV para conter a minha vontade de invadir o banheiro e te agarrar de novo.

- Tarado. – mas era tarde para puxar o moreno de volta para a cama, ele já fechava a porta do banheiro. Ainda assim Dean lembrou de algo importante. – Cass, a torneira da esquerda é água quente, e a da direita é fria. Abra as duas se não quiser se queimar.

- Certo. – Dean parecia saber que o moreno encarava as duas torneiras do chuveiro meio confuso, sem saber ao certo qual deveria abrir.

Tudo aquilo era diferente demais para Dean, aquela sensação de saber que tinha alguém ao seu lado, e que seria para sempre. Tinha certeza que Castiel não desapareceria de repente, nem exigiria coisas absurdas dele. Ainda assim, caso pedisse coisas absurdas, Dean estava disposto a aceitar.

Contudo, e como todas as coisas na vida do loiro, algo diferente aconteceu. Zacharias apareceu em frente à cama encarando o loiro com uma expressão furiosa. Os olhos de Dean foram imediatamente para o banheiro, e quando tentou levantar, teve seu corpo imobilizado pelo Arcanjo. – Me solta!

- Como sempre fazendo as coisas da maneira como bem entende, não é, Dean? – aquele homem sabia ser irritante. – Sabia que Castiel ainda _era_ um anjo quando o levou para a cama ontem a noite? – o loiro engoliu em seco, já sabia o que viria a seguir. – E sabe o que nós fazemos com pederastas¹? – por mais que quisesse falar, gritar, a voz de Dean não saia. Arregalou os olhos ao pensar no que viria a seguir. Teria que ver e ouvir o que fariam com Castiel sem poder fazer nada? Anjos podem praticar tortura? – Parece que já entendeu, não é? Descobriu o que acontece com anjos que praticam pederastia. Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer o que fizeram ontem.

O loiro tentava se mexer, tentava gritar para avisar Castiel, pedir que fugisse, que corresse, mas na conseguia fazer nada, e isso o deixava desesperado. Tudo o que conseguia era mover os olhos que iam da porta do banheiro para Zacharias.

Viu quando outros dois anjos apareceram, ambos vestindo ternos pretos, e seguiram para o cômodo onde Castiel estava. Mas quando o grito do anjo quebrou o silêncio do ambiente, Zacharias permitiu que Dean voltasse a falar. – CASS! CAAAASSSS! ME SOLTA! ME SOLTA SEU FILHO DA PUTA! ME SOLTA! – Zacharias sorria de forma cínica para Dean, parecendo gostar do que estava acontecendo.

- Dean, DEAN! AAAHHHH! DEAN! – a voz de Castiel desaparecei assim que um baque surdo foi ouvido. Quando Sam abriu a porta do quarto viu Zacharias desaparecer.

Dean podia se mexer agora, podia correr para ajudar Castiel. Pulou da cama, ignorando as perguntas de Sam e arrombou a porta do banheiro que estava trancada. Encontrou Castiel desacordado, caído dentro do box, e ao tentar tocá-lo viu que a água estava muito quente. Ignorando aquela sensação horrível da pele sendo queimada, fechou as torneiras e ajoelhou ao lado do homem, trazendo-o para seus braços. – Cass, fala comigo. CASS! – mas o anjo não respondia. – SAMMY! Sam, me ajuda! - Nem era preciso gritar, mas por causa do desespero Dean não percebeu que Sam estava ali desde que ele mesmo entrou no banheiro.

Com cuidado levantaram Castiel e o levaram para a cama. Dean só queria ver aqueles olhos azuis novamente, aquele sorriso inseguro, ver Castiel corando, ou então mordendo seu pescoço mais uma vez. Eles não podiam ter tirado dele a pessoa que arrebatou seu coração e o roubou, não podiam!

Sentiu toalhas molhadas tocando seu braço e as pegou. Estavam geladas, e isso poderia ajudar a trazer Castiel de volta. Abriu uma delas e colocou sobre o corpo do anjo, enquanto passava a outra pelo rosto do anjo com o maior cuidado possível. Vendo que a temperatura tinha baixado, deixou as toalhas de lado e puxou o cobertor mais uma vez, cobrindo o corpo do anjo. Não sairia dali enquanto o mesmo não acordasse, enquanto não estivesse bem e sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Dean?

- Aquele desgraçado! – as mãos se fecharam de raiva. Se Zacharias estivesse ali ia sentir o peso do soco do loiro. – Eles vieram atrás do Cass, vieram... – era culpa dele! Culpa dele! – Foi minha culpa, Sammy, minha culpa! Se eu não... se eu não amasse o Cass, se nós não... – ele não conseguia mais falar.

- Se não tivessem ficado juntos ontem a noite, é isso? Eles vieram punir o Cass. - O loiro apenas concordou com o que o irmão tinha dito. Castiel era um humano agora, tinha sofrido por culpa dele. – Dean, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não, não vai.

- Vai, e você sabe disso. Não adianta nada se culpar pelo que aconteceu. Você e o Cass sempre souberam o que viria depois, e ainda assim resolveram... – era doloroso para Sam admitir isso, que eles estavam juntos agora. – Vai ficar tudo bem, e a partir de agora Zacharias e os outros não podem fazer mais nada contra o Cass. Ele não deve mais nada a eles.

É, Sam estava certo, e Dean ficaria conformado com isso se o grito de dor de Castiel não estivesse ecoando por sua cabeça. Como doía aquilo! Ouvir alguém pedindo ajuda, chamando por ele sem que ele pudesse fazer nada! Os olhos pararam no rosto do homem deitado à sua frente. Só restava esperar e ver como Castiel acordaria. Ainda assim a imagem foi ficando embaçada por causa das lágrimas que surgiam em seus olhos e escorriam pelo rosto. Se algo acontecesse ao moreno sua vida não teria mais sentido.

Ajeitou-se ao lado da cama, sentado no chão e apoiou o queixo sobre o colchão de forma que podia ficar observando o sono do outro, mas acabou ele mesmo dormindo. Estava cansado, desesperado, e dormir faria bem. Acordou assustado quando sentiu algo tocando seus cabelos, e ao levantar a cabeça de uma vez, viu os olhos de Castiel o encarando. – Cass!

Mas que merda! Tudo aquilo era culpa dele e ainda assim só conseguia ficar feliz por ver os olhos do moreno abertos novamente. Não perdeu tempo e se atirou sobre o corpo do outro, ouvindo um gemido abafado de dor. – Dean... devagar.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Eu... – Deus! Como era bom ouvir aquela voz mais uma vez! E lá estavam as lágrimas embaçando sua visão, escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Está tudo bem. Dói um pouco, mas está tudo bem. Agora eu sou mortal, de novo. – e o sorriso conformado do moreno acalmou o coração desesperado de Dean.

- O que eles fizeram? Eu tentei ajudar, mas o Zacharias não deixou! Eu não conseguia me mexer e... – os dedos trêmulos de Castiel tocaram seus lábios e ele parou de falar. Viu que o outro não sentia medo, não estava arrependido, e nem o culpava pelo que acontecera horas antes. Estava simplesmente feliz.

- Fizeram o que tinha que ser feito, o que eu sabia que aconteceria.

- Porque não me disse que seria assim, Cass?

- Você teria ficado comigo ontem sabendo que seria dessa maneira? – o silêncio do loiro era mais do que suficiente como resposta. – Não se culpe, Dean, tinha que ser assim, e eu não me arrependo de nada. Ou melhor, me arrependo por não ter feito isso há mais tempo.

- Mas, Cass...!

- Dean, eu já tinha decidido isso há mais tempo, só não sabia se deveria por não ter certeza se era isso que você queria. Eu não... não entendo direito essas coisas de sentimento, mas quando você tentou me beijar aquela noite, eu já não tinha mais dúvidas que era isso o que eu queria para mim. Tudo o que eu queria era poder estar com você, independente das conseqüências disso. Eu te amo, Dean, e isso não tem como ser tirado de mim.

- Droga, Cass! – o loiro abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto no braço que estava apoiado ao lado do rosto de Castiel. Queria falar tanta coisa! Mas apenas as lágrimas vinham com facilidade, e eram de felicidade e dor ao mesmo tempo.

- Dean... – as mãos do homem tocaram seus cabelos mais uma vez. – Você tinha dito que comprou coisas para comer, certo? – viu quando o loiro concordou antes de levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Então... já tem um bom tempo que não como, sabe? Acho que... – mas a voz do moreno calou-se quando os lábios de Dean colaram aos seus em um selinho demorado, desesperado.

- Eu nunca mais vou deixar nenhum deles te tocar, Cass. Nunca mais.

- É, eu já sabia disso também. Nem eles, nem ninguém. Já me conformei com isso. – e o sorriso do moreno acalmou o coração de Dean, afastou qualquer sombra de culpa e o medo que o outro sentia. – Agora, Dean, por favor...

- Certo. – viu quando Dean respirou fundo enquanto caminhava até a mesa para pegar a comida e quando este passou as mãos embaixo dos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas, e teve certeza, mais uma vez, de que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

_¹ O termo pederastia, do grego antigo _paederastía,as_ (_παιδεραστία, de παῖς_ "menino" e _ἐράω_ "amar"), designa o relacionamento erótico entre um homem adulto e um rapaz adolescente. Por extensão de sentido, o termo é modernamente utilizado para designar, além da prática sexual entre um homem e um rapaz mais jovem, também qualquer relação homossexual masculina. [_Wikipedia_]_


	9. Chapter 9

Para Dean aquilo era tão diferente, tão... surreal! Primeiro porque passou muito tempo imaginando que aquilo nunca aconteceria com ele, tinha quase certeza que nunca encontraria ninguém para dividir seus medos, suas alegrias, alguém para viver sua vida, para sempre. Não conseguia imaginar que encontraria alguém que o fizesse ter vontade de viver uma vida normal, morar em uma casa como todo mundo, arrumar um emprego, voltar todos os dias e dormir abraçado. Mas nunca imaginou que seria um homem ao seu lado, ao menos não até Castiel aparecer. Estava prestes a completar 31 anos, e como dizem, era muito novo ainda. Mas seu coração dizia que aquele era o momento, e que ele tinha encontrado quem tanto procurava, mesmo sem nunca ter admitido nem para si.

A forma como cuidava de Castiel, como olhava o homem comer de forma meio desesperada, afinal foram meses habitando um corpo sem essa necessidade. Admirava os traços daquele rosto, o que sempre achou perfeito mesmo quando não admitia, nem sabia, estar apaixonado pelo anjo, e por um momento prendeu a respiração. Segundos, mas o suficiente para Castiel notar a mudança. E não foi preciso dizer nada para que Dean começasse a dizer o que tinha passado por sua cabeça. Os olhos do loiro por vezes falavam muito mais do que as palavras. – Cass, eu estava pensando, existia alguma chance de você não voltar... err... neste corpo? – isso fazia diferença, claro. Ele era apaixonado por Castiel, pela personalidade, o jeito, tudo, mas não podia negar que a aparência de Jimmy, o humano que cedera o corpo a Cass ajudou bastante. – Digo, você podia ter mudado de corpo?

- Você quer saber se eu podia ter voltado como mulher, por exemplo? – ele era tão transparente assim?

- Não! Não é isso! Quer dizer, é, mas não exatamente isso. – droga! Porque era difícil explicar as coisas quando Castiel olhava para ele com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto? – Existia alguma chance de você virar humano em outro corpo? Não necessariamente o de uma mulher. Você podia não ter ficado com o corpo do Jimmy?

- Ah! – Castiel achava aquilo tudo engraçado demais, desde a forma como seu corpo reagia a cada gesto que Dean fazia, cada sinal, até a forma como o loiro ficava sem saber o que falar algumas vezes. – Teoricamente, sim, se Jimmy não tivesse aberto mão do corpo quando estava quase morrendo e eu precisei da filha dele por alguns momentos. – e lá estava Dean com os lábios apertados, a testa meio franzida indicando que lembrava sim daquele dia.

Tinha sido tão estranho ver Jimmy em seu corpo e não Castiel. Os olhos que sempre eram confusos, de uma hora para outra foram tomados por sentimentos que não eram de Castiel, a personalidade mudou, tudo mudou. Era como se estivesse ao lado de alguém que perdeu a memória. Conhecia aquele homem, aquele corpo, mas ele era totalmente desconhecido ao mesmo tempo. Agora entendia o que sentiu aquela noite, porque se sentiu tão incomodado por saber que Castiel tinha deixado o corpo de Jimmy e tinha voltado para o céu. Entendeu porque se sentiu desesperado por um momento ao perceber que seu anjo não estava mais por perto. E mais ainda, entendeu porque ficou tão aliviado quando Jimmy aceitou deixar seu corpo, definitivamente, para que Castiel o usasse, e mais ainda quando viu o agora humano levantando do chão para encarar aqueles demônios.

Castiel tinha voltado, _seu_ Castiel. Mais seu do que nunca, agora.

- Você lembrou do que aconteceu aquele dia, não é? – o moreno sorriu quando Dean afirmou. – Desde aquele dia este passou a ser o meu corpo, a minha aparência, Dean. Se Jimmy não tivesse concordado eu precisaria de um novo "receptáculo", mas ele concordou. Se ele tivesse dito não, eu teria mudado de corpo naquele exato momento. – o alívio nos olhos do loiro trouxe a Castiel a certeza que aquele corpo também era importante para Dean, era a personificação do Castiel que Dean sempre imaginou. – Aliás, eu poderia ter mudado de aparência quando _eles_ vieram, mas isso só aconteceria _se_ _você_ quisesse, e eu tinha como saber o que você queria.

- Quer dizer que ficava lendo a minha mente? – Castiel sentiu o rosto queimar e não entendeu o porquê daquilo. Ia entrar em combustão, como quando demônios ocupam corpos de humanos que não são 'compatíveis'? Mas o sorriso de Dean ao notar que Castiel estava violentamente corado bastou para que o ex-anjo entendesse que aquilo era normal, que era uma reação _humana_.

Era tão perfeito! Cada pequena reação que Castiel não tinha antes, e ele notava agora, parecia infinitamente maior e mais significante do que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Castiel era mais importante do que qualquer um, e ele percebeu isso durante aquela noite; mais importante que Sam, até. – Dean! Eu não... quer dizer... às vezes não dava pra evitar. Principalmente quando você tinha pesadelos e eu vinha para te acalmar.

Sim, mais importante que Sam, porque foi Castiel quem o tirou daquele abismo negro que aumentava em seu peito e o engolia dia-a-dia. Foi o moreno que olhou para ele como homem, como pessoa, e viu através daquela máscara criada para parecer forte. Nunca demonstrou sua fraqueza e seus medos a ninguém, ou quase ninguém, afinal Sam o viu chorar algumas vezes, como quando seu prazo estava vencendo e já sabia que ria para o inferno. Só assim para demonstrar o que sentia. Mas Castiel viu além disso, conseguiu enxergar os sentimentos de Dean e, aos poucos, foi curando aquilo.

- Então era você o tempo todo? Você fazia os pesadelos pararem, Cass? – o anjo fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto mordia, com vontade, um pedaço de donut. – Por quê? Por que se preocupa tanto comigo? – como ele podia ser tão importante para alguém, quando nem ele mesmo acreditava que isso fosse possível? Claro que tinha Sam, e Bobby, mas os dois eram como sua família. Mas e quanto aos outros? Nunca ninguém disse a ele que era importante ou algo do tipo. Sempre o taxaram de galinha, irritante, convencido e coisas desse tipo.

- Sim, sempre fui eu. Era difícil demais te ver sofrendo até mesmo quando dormia. – o moreno sempre soube que Dean carregava uma culpa enorme nas costas, uma culpa que não era dele. – Não podia simplesmente ignorar isso. Você ter ido para o inferno para salvar o Sam já foi sofrimento mais do que suficiente. Uma tortura que durou um ano inteiro, e a esperança levada embora quando eles vieram te buscar. – Dean ficou estático, com a respiração presa novamente. É, aquele foi um ano bastante complicado para ele. Ter que viver dia após dia em busca de um demônio de paradeiro desconhecido para reaver seu contrato, e ter que matá-lo para que não fosse para o inferno.

E durante todo este tempo deixou Sam ver sua fraqueza, seu medo, uma única vez, já perto do fim. Era como se Dean soubesse, de antemão, que não conseguiria desfazer aquilo.

Mas não contava, também, que um anjo zelava por ele, e o tiraria de lá. O que para Dean, enquanto estava no inferno, pareceu demorar séculos, na realidade foram três meses. O sofrimento, as torturas, a dor, o cheiro de enxofre, a saudade que sentia de Sam, a preocupação com o irmão mais novo. E Cass pôs fim a tudo isso quando o resgatou.

Quem antes era seu salvador, agora era também o seu amor. O único amor, a única pessoa com quem sentia vontade de viver para sempre. Se Castiel não tivesse aparecido, isso poderia não ter acontecido com ninguém.

- Doía em mim te ver sofrendo. Era... ruim demais, e mesmo com todos os meus superiores dizendo que eu não deveria interferir, não tinha como, eu não _podia_ te deixar sofrer mais do que já estava sofrendo. – Dean foi voltando a si devagar, raciocinando e absorvendo todas aquelas informações aos poucos, conforme o moreno falava. E quando entendeu o que cada uma daquelas palavras queriam dizer, arrancou o donut da mão de Castiel, atirou para trás e avançou em sua direção.

Seus braços agarravam o outro, sua boca pedia pela dele, precisava ter certeza que aquilo tudo não era um sonho. E não era. Castiel estava ali com ele, por ele, sempre estivera. Aquelas palavras fizeram Dean voltar a acreditar em amor, a reaver toda esperança que tinha perdido com o passar dos anos. Viver como vivia não era fácil, muito menos ter uma boa perspectiva sobre o futuro. Tudo o que via eram demônios, monstros, pessoas sendo feridas, mortas. Era isso que via todos os dias, há anos, como ter algum tipo de esperança de algo melhor?

Mas Castiel trouxera tudo de volta, fez Dean acreditar em um futuro melhor, feliz. Partiu o beijo e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno. Aquele perfume, aquele cheiro o deixava maluco, e ainda assim o acalmava.

Os braços de Castiel ao redor de seu corpo criavam uma atmosfera segura, como se estivesse a salvo de tudo e de todos. Passaria o resto de seus dias ali, abraçado àquela pessoa, vivendo aquele momento. – Cass... Obrigado. Por tudo. – apertou ainda mais o abraço para sentir Castiel mais perto dele. – Por me fazer ter esperanças novamente, por... me amar assim. – ele queria dizer mais do que isso, muito mais, mas nunca fora muito bom com palavras. Contudo, sentia muito mais do que poderia dizer, e talvez mostrar fosse a melhor forma. Sabia que não seria capaz de demonstrar tudo o que sentia apenas naquele momento, mas nada importava agora que tinham o resto da vida juntos.

- Dean, não tem que me agradecer, fiz tudo isso porque achava o certo a fazer no início, e depois, quando me aproximei de você a ponto de receber ordens para me afastar, era tarde, porque eu já não tinha como mudar o que sentia, só não sabia o que era. – mas agora, olhando naqueles olhos verdes Castiel tinha plena certeza de seus sentimentos, e de que seu mundo estava ali, naqueles braços. – Conforme-se, você corrompeu um anjo.

E o loiro riu de forma gostosa, como há muito não fazia. É, ele não só tinha corrompido o anjo, como o roubou do céu, fazendo-o cair para se tornar _seu_. – Bom, eu corrompi um anjo tarado, então estamos quites. – ambos riam juntos agora. A perspectiva que ambos tinham da vida que levariam era boa, apesar de tudo, e nem mesmo a enorme diferença de idade atrapalharia.

É, Castiel é infinitamente mais velho que Dean, convenhamos, mas ambos são bastante experientes em assuntos completamente diferentes, em vivências diferentes. Castiel fora anjo por milênios e conhecia aquela visão de mundo certinha; já Dean tinha apenas 30 anos, mas sua experiência de vida era bastante complexa e densa. Um completava o outro, um mostraria o que o outro não conhecia.

- Como vai ser agora? – ao ver Castiel falar com a boca cheia, Dean não agüentou e riu novamente. Devia mesmo estar com muita fome. Comia como se a comida fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. O rosto sujo com o chocolate que recheava os donuts, e isso fez Dean chegar mais perto do anjo. Segurou a mão do moreno e a abaixou. Ah, ele não ia usar a mão para limpar aquilo, não mesmo! Roçou a pontinha do nariz no de Cass e deu um selinho em seguida, que foi se transformando, aos poucos, em um beijo mais intenso. O gosto do chocolate ficava infinitamente melhor assim.

Não queria pensar no que fariam quando saíssem daquele quarto. Por ele ficariam ali para sempre, só os dois e mais nada. Dane-se o Apocalipse, danem-se os anjos e demônios. Tudo o que importava agora era Castiel. Partiu o beijo e encarou aqueles dois olhos azuis. – Agora? Bom, agora que você comeu acho que eu posso te agarrar de novo, certo? – mas antes que derrubasse o moreno na cama, este interveio.

- Dean... não é isso. – ok, ele queria falar sério. Mas não podia demorar mais um pouco para terem esta conversa? – Eu... antes eu lidava com demônios e anjos usando meu poder, mas agora... – Castiel olhou para as mãos que estavam na altura do rosto, como se esperasse alguma coisa acontecer, algum sinal indicando que seus poderes ainda estavam ali. – Não quero ser um peso para você, não quero...

- Você _nunca_ vai ser um peso pra mim, Cass. Nunca foi um peso, em momento algum. – era visível no tom de voz de Dean que estava falando a verdade, e mais do que isso, que não queria que o moreno pensasse algo assim. – Se alguém aqui, em algum momento, foi um peso, esse alguém fui eu. – mas não, ele não deixou Castiel retrucar. Foi perceber que o moreno se preparava para responder para tocar os lábios com o dedo indicador. – Não importa de você nunca usou uma arma, se nunca lutou sem os seus poderes. Eu te ensino, o Sam também pode ajudar. Da mesma forma que eu e ele aprendemos, você também pode. E deve, porque eu não vou te deixar para trás. Ou você aprende, ou vai comigo pra onde for sem saber segurar nenhuma arma, porque eu não saio desse quarto sem você.

Se Castiel tinha alguma dúvida ou medo, ela acabou naquele momento, quando Dean tocou seu rosto. Ele também não seria capaz de ver Dean partir, muito menos passar um minuto que fosse sem o loiro.

E enquanto ambos estavam ali, abraçados, a porta do quarto abriu, e mesmo que Sam não tivesse gostado muito da visão, acabou ficando feliz por ver os olhos do irmão brilhando novamente. Dean estava feliz, e isso era o bastante. Há muito não via os olhos do mais velho brilharem daquela maneira, nem mesmo aquele sorriso bobo estampado em seu rosto. A última vez foi... vejamos... nunca??!? Talvez quando deu a Dean o colar que ele carregava em seu peito como amuleto, o sorriso foi quase como aquele, mas aquele ali, abraçado a Castiel tinha sentimento, vida.

- Caham... – melhor interromper antes de sair falando, ou de ver algo mais e que não gostaria. E quando os dois olharam para ele, tentou agir normalmente. Caminhou até a cama de solteiro que ficava ao lado da que Castiel ocupava e sentou, encarando os dois. – E aí, Cass, melhor?

- Sim, estou melhor, mas ainda com fome. – e encarou Dean em seguida com aqueles olhos azuis confusos. Sempre disse as coisas sem se preocupar como entenderiam ou se estava falando a coisa certa. Pô, ele ficou meses sem comer, e quando começou a fazer isso, o loiro o agarrou.

- Ok, ok, já entendi. – e lá estava o loiro esticando o braço para pegar a caixa de donuts, os pães e tudo mais que tinha comprado. – Sammy, o que foi?

- Bobby ligou.

- E?

- Parece que ele precisa da nossa ajuda. Não disse o que era, mas pediu para que fôssemos para casa dele o quanto antes. Parecia preocupado. – a expressão de Dean mudou radicalmente, se tornando mais séria, mais compenetrada. Se Bobby os estava chamando assim, era realmente urgente.

- Hum... – já tinha um tempo que não falavam com Bobby. Seria bom voltar àquela casa, mesmo depois de tudo o que passaram lá quando John morreu. - Bom, então vamos. Assim que você terminar de pegar suas coisas podemos ir. Vou juntar as minhas, arrumar uma roupa para o Cass e partimos em seguida. – assim que o mais novo dos Winchester deixou o quarto, Dean levantou da cama e foi até a bolsa em que carregava algumas roupas. – Temos que comprar roupas para você também.

- Eu acho que as suas servem. – é, servem mesmo, serviriam para deixar Dean ainda mais maluco pelo anjo, vendo-o usar suas camisetas e calças. Não iam andar nem meio quilômetro por dia dessa forma. Imaginem o que o loiro não faria se Castiel aparecesse no quarto usando suas roupas?

- Elas servem, eu sei, mas mesmo assim precisamos comprar outras. – o número de roupas que o loiro carregava não era tão grande assim. Nem ele, nem Sam tinham muitas peças. Aliás, nem teria como. Imaginem como seria viajar de um lado para o outro levando aquela quantidade enorme de armas e mais outro monte de roupas? Não, eles carregavam poucas, e compravam novas quando preciso.

- Certo. E como eu faço isso? – coitado do Cass, se Dean o soltasse no meio de um shopping, ou de uma loja qualquer, ficaria perdido. Como anjo nunca precisou comprar roupas, e sempre deixou Jimmy com a mesma: camisa branca, terno preto e sobretudo creme. - Você vai comigo?

- Só se eu puder te agarrar no provador.

- Ahn? – lá estava Castiel violentamente corado outra vez.

- Você fica lindo vermelho assim, sabia? – é, realmente, fica muito fofo. – Veste essa aqui. Minha camiseta preferida. – era uma camiseta bem simples. Preta, lisa, mas Dean gostava bastante. Era a que ele mais usava, a que deixava antes de todas as roupas, a que estava com ele em quase todos os momentos. – Melhor se trocar, daí vai comendo no caminho até lá, e aproveita pra descansar melhor. – o loiro podia ver alguns hematomas nos braços de Castiel, fruto do que os anjos tinham feito com ele. Ainda doia ver aquelas marcas, saber que, de uma forma ou de outra, ele era o causador delas. - Quando for pagar a conta compro um café ou um refrigerante para você. Qual você quer?

- Qual é melhor?

- Ah. – Dean deixou as roupas de lado e virou a tempo de ver o moreno brigando para vestir a camiseta. Não esperou mais nada, caminhou até Castiel, segurou suas mãos e o ajudou a desenrolar o lado de trás da camiseta. – Pronto. – as mãos não deixaram a cintura do outro, nem conseguiriam fazer isso assim, de forma tão fácil. - Esqueci que você nunca tomou nenhum dos dois. Bom, então compro um de cada e você vai conhecendo mais coisas desse mundo. – o anjo sorriu. A forma como Dean o tratava, aquela paciência em mostrar todas as coisas, em ensinar tudo o que ele ainda não sabia... ele tinha _mesmo_ tomado a decisão certa. Só achava que tinha demorado tempo demais para isso.

...

Dean ainda tinha outra coisa para pensar, e fazia isso enquanto dirigia em direção à casa de Bobby Singer. Como contar a ele que Castiel não era mais um anjo porque tinham decidido ficar juntos? Tudo bem que o velho Bobby era um homem de mente aberta e tudo mais, mas... será que era tanto assim, a ponto de entender e aceitar aquilo?

Seus olhos desviaram da estrada para a imagem do moreno no retrovisor. Como era de se esperar, Castiel dormia no banco traseiro. O uso constante do corpo que antes fora de Jimmy sem descanso e o que aconteceu horas antes, quando os anjos foram tirar seus poderes acabou fazendo com que o moreno estivesse extremamente cansado agora. Dean podia notar as olheiras abaixo dos olhos, a feição cansada, e ainda assim achava tudo lindo. Aqueles sinais mostravam que tudo era real, que Castiel estava mesmo com ele agora.

Ao seu lado Sam não falava nada, apenas olhava a estrada como se existisse algo interessante demais à frente. Ainda não tinha conseguido acostumar-se com a idéia de que Dean não era mais seu. Agora ele era de Castiel, apenas dele, e Sam sentia que acabaria ficando em segundo plano.

Quase quatro horas depois entravam na casa do homem que ficava no centro de um ferro velho. Nenhum dos caçadores tinham profissões comuns, alguns nem as tinha. Bobby ainda vivia ali, naquele ferro velho, vendendo e comprando peças de carros.

Dean estacionou o carro próximo a uma árvore e Sam desceu sem falar nada, apenas com a mochila e o notebook. O mais velho não insistiu, não perguntou o que estava acontecendo porque sabia que aquilo era complicado para o menor tanto quanto seria para qualquer pessoa.

Antes de sair do carro, virou para trás e ficou parado alguns instantes olhando Castiel. Ele parecia tão inocente, tão desprotegido enquanto dormia. E Dean se dava conta que, quanto mais tempo passava, mais Castiel se tornava importante para ele.

Saiu do carro devagar e abriu a porta de trás. Apoiou uma das mãos no encosto do banco traseiro e com a outra passou a mexer nos cabelos do moreno, observando-o despertar devagar, notando os olhos inchados de sono e o cabelo levemente bagunçado. – Chegamos.

- Onde?

- Na casa do Bobby. – o loiro sorriu, mas sentiu o peito apertar antes de dizer o que viria a seguir. – Cass, ele ainda não sabe de nós dois e eu não sei como contar, por isso, melhor fingirmos que tudo ainda é como sempre antes. Só até eu conseguir dizer que nós...

- Porque, Dean?

- Digamos que os humanos não aceitam muito bem um relacionamento como o nosso. Acho que o mesmo acontecia com os anjos, não é? – Vcastiel consentiu. Para os anjos, pederastia era um pecado como tantos outros. Segundo a bíblia, ou ao menos segundo o que diziam com o passar do tempo, um homem deveria se casar com uma mulher e dar frutos, sendo assim, relacionamentos homossexuais ainda eram vistos como pecado, como algo inaceitável. A velha besteira de preconceito contra opção sexual. Agora Dean sentia na pele e entendia o que as pessoas sempre disseram a ele sobre isso. – Mas não tem que se preocupar com isso, ok? Vou contar assim que tiver uma chance. Não quero ficar muito tempo longe de você, nem ter que fingir que as coisas não são como estão agora. – ele podia ver nos olhos do outro que aquela notícia não tinha sido muito boa. Os olhos de Castiel pareciam meio tristes agora.

- Certo, então agimos como se nada disso tivesse acontecido? – até mesmo a voz do anjo estava diferente e isso mostrava a Dean que aquelas palavras tinham machucado Castiel, e que por mais que o moreno não entendesse o que estava sentindo, estava magoado.

- Sim... por enquanto. – Dean abaixou um pouco mais o corpo e deixou seu rosto bem próximo ao do loiro. – Até porque eu não vou esconder o que eu sinto por você. Só preciso prepara o coração daquele velho maluco antes de contar uma coisa dessas. Não quero que ele tenha um enfarte por minha causa. – fez o que seu coração pediu, colou seus lábios nos do outro e o que era um simples selinho foi ficando mais intenso, a ponto de fazer Dean empurrar o moreno para o banco e deitar sobre ele. Ia ser muito mais difícil do que ele pensava esconder de Bobby o que estava acontecendo ali, ainda mais quando Castiel o olhava com aquele olhar confuso. – Ainda bem que tem alguns lugares aqui pra gente se encontrar até eu contar. É isso ou eu fico louco sem poder te tocar. – o moreno sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Não ficaria completamente longe de Dean então.

Precisavam entrar antes que Bobby saísse para descobrir o porque da demora e os flagrasse ali, juntos, no banco de trás do carro. Não era um problema que ele os visse, Dean apenas queria contar de uma forma, digamos, mais sutil, se é que tinha como acontecer isso.

Afastou o corpo do de Castiel, saiu do carro e esperou que o moreno fizesse o mesmo. Abriu o porta malas, pegou a mochila com suas roupas, bateu a tampa e apontou a porta da casa para Cass. Precisavam entrar, e ele teria que contar rápido o que aconteceu, antes que o velho Bobby descobrisse sozinho.


	10. Chapter 10

Novamente os lábios estavam unidos em um beijo calmo. Dean precisava daquilo para fazer o que viria a seguir, para dizer a Bobby o que ele e Castiel sentiam um pelo outro, e como viveriam daquele momento em diante. Não ligava por estarem ao lado da porta, não se preocupava com o fato de que Bobby poderia, a qualquer instante, sair para saber porque ele estava demorando para entrar.

Era sempre assim quando olhava os olhos de Castiel, quando via aquela confusão toda expressa e ao mesmo tempo uma calma descomunal, ou quando estava nos braços do mesmo. Se sentia acolhido, seguro, e esquecia do tempo e das coisas ao seu redor.

As mãos do moreno seguravam em sua cintura, como se a qualquer momento fossem impedir Dean de se afastar. Não queria ficar longe do loiro, e sabia que isso aconteceria assim que passassem por aquela porta. – Dean... – esperou os olhos do loiro voltarem para os seus antes de voltar a falar. – Por que não podemos entrar juntos, por que não...

O outro sorriu, já esperava por algo assim. Por mais que quisesse, por mais que sentisse vontade de entrar com Castiel sem esconder nada de ninguém, tinha a insegurança por não entender, ainda, a amplitude de seus sentimentos e o fato de ver Bobby como um pai e não querer desapontá-lo. – Eu só preciso de um tempo com Bobby para contar tudo como deve ser feito. Ele é... ele é como um pai para mim, Cass, e eu não quero que ele saiba algo importante assim dessa maneira.

- Importante?

- Sim, não acha que seja importante para mim? – os olhos azuis estavam surpresos com aquela declaração. Sempre soube que significava muito para Dean, mas tanto assim? A ponto do outro se preocupar com a forma que contaria que estavam juntos desde que Castiel tinha _caído_? – Há muito tempo eu não sentia nada assim, Cass, não me preocupava como me preocupo com você. Nunca quis ninguém como quero você. O que eu estou sentindo é... – assustador por causa da intensidade? Sim, era, mas ao mesmo tempo era a melhor coisa que já tinha sentido em toda sua vida. Bastava olhar para Castiel para saber que as coisas ficariam bem no final, independente de como fosse o fim. Saber que o moreno estava ali, com e por ele era o suficiente. - ... Nunca me preocupei tanto com alguém, nem mesmo com o Sammy. – os dedos do loiro tocaram o rosto do ex-anjo e ficaram passeando por ali, desenhando cada pequena marca. – Nunca pensei que podia sentir algo dessa intensidade, e isso me assusta um pouco, nunca me importei tanto com o bem estar de uma pessoa como me preocupo com o seu. – quando o moreno respirou fundo para responder, Dean interrompeu. – Eu sei, você vai dizer que tem o Sam, que eu sempre me preocupei com ele, e é verdade. Mas Sam sempre soube se virar, melhor do que eu até. Não sei se realmente sou eu quem cuida dele, ou se é ele que me mantinha em pé. Até você aparecer.

- Eu não ia dizer isso. – a expressão tranqüila, como quem não tinha dito nada demais, muito menos quebrado o clima estava diante dos olhos do loiro que sorria e escondia o rosto na curva do pescoço do anjo.

- Sei. – os olhos se encontraram novamente em seguida. – E o que você ia me falar?

- Que eu sei exatamente como você sente. – foi a vez do loiro se surpreender com as coisas que ouvia. – Nenhum humano se tornou tão importante para mim como você. Nenhum. Nunca precisaram dizer que eu estava me aproximando demais de alguém que eu deveria proteger. Até me designarem você. Era como um imã, sabe? – os olhos do moreno o remeteram a meses atrás, quando colocou seus olhos em Dean pela primeira vez. Primeiro a descrença do outro quanto aos anjos, a forma como tinha que abordar Dean e fazê-lo entender que tinha que lutar ao lado dos seres angelicais, e como foi se aproximando mais e mais do loiro; como passou a se preocupar com ele a ponto de querer saber de cada passo seu.

Chegou a ficar invisível e ao lado do humano para ter certeza que ele estava em segurança; viajou no banco de trás do Impala com Dean e Sam quando suspeitava de alguma emboscada dos demônios. Tinha sucumbido aos sentimentos humanos, coisa que nunca tinha imaginado em seus milênios de vida. - Era impossível ficar muito tempo longe de você, não querer saber a todo momento o que estava acontecendo, onde você estava e se precisava de mim. – o coração do moreno estava aos saltos no peito. Não pensou que fosse se sentir daquela maneira dizendo o que sentia, e por um momento entendeu, mais ainda o que Dean queria dizer sobre preparar Bobby para o que viria a seguir. – Eu sabia que você precisava de mim, por mais que não dissesse nada, não demonstrasse, e eu sempre estive ao seu lado, mesmo quando você não podia me ver.

- Mas podia sentir. – os braços do loiro envolveram a cintura do menor para trazê-lo para mais perto. Aquele perfume era inconfundível. – Agora tenho certeza que aquele perfume que por vezes invadia o quarto e só eu sentia, era você. – os lábios do maior roçaram no pescoço de Castiel e os olhos semi-abertos viram quando a pele do moreno arrepiou.

- Perfume? – Castiel era tão inocente que as vezes dava vontade de morder.

- É, perfume. – Dean o olhou sorrindo e apontou o próprio pescoço. – Encosta seu rosto aqui. – e o anjo o fez. Dean não podia ver, mas os olhos azuis de Castiel estavam fechados e ele sorria.

Então era aquilo? Era aquele tipo de perfume? Castiel tinha muito o que aprender ainda, e Dean estava disposto a ensinar. – É bom. – isso se o anjo estivesse disposto a afastar o rosto dali.

- Cass... – mas os braços do moreno envolviam sua cintura agora, enquanto os lábios beijavam o pescoço. – Calma, Cass. Aqui não. – o riso despreocupado do loiro, a forma como Castiel o desejava... era quase um sonho, aqueles sonhos que Dean achava impossíveis de acontecer. – Hey! – não teve jeito, precisou segurar Castiel pelos braços e afastá-lo um pouco. – Segura as pontas um pouco, ok? Vou dar um jeito nisso logo logo.

- Certo. – mas os olhos do moreno estavam fixos no pescoço de Dean, como que pedindo por mais daquele perfume que sempre sentiu mas nunca percebeu ser tão bom.

- Vem. – assim que conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços de Castiel, Dean abriu a porta e entrou na casa de Bobby. Viu o mais velho conversando com Sam, apontando alguma coisa em um dos livros.

- Achei que os dois não fossem aparecer nunca. – a voz grave de Bobby quebrou o silêncio e fez Dean sorrir. – O que tinha de tão interessante lá fora?

- Nada, só estava guardando umas coisas no porta malas do carro. O que pensou que fosse? – se Bobby pudesse imaginar o que os dois estavam fazendo ali, bem ao lado da porta, não estaria tranqüilo daquela maneira. – Enfim, o que tem pra nós?

- O que o Cass está fazendo com vocês.

- Eu estou com o Dean. – os olhos do loiro encontraram os de Castiel mais do que depressa, o coração aos saltos.

- Isso é óbvio, mas _porque_? – Bobby tinha algum tipo de sensor, é isso? Ainda assim Cass não sabia dizer porque, apenas estava e pronto. Precisavam de um bom motivo para estarem juntos?

- É que eu o...

- Eu pedi pro Cass vir comigo. Algum problema nisso? – o mais velho deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para as páginas do livro. Enquanto o outro lia, Dean olhou para Castiel e acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Ainda não era hora de abrir o jogo.

- Como eu estava dizendo, aconteceram coisas bem estranhas nesse convento Carmelita. Primeiro o terreno seco em torno de uma das árvores, depois as chuvas de raios em torno do local e por último...

- Não vai me dizer que uma das freiras levantou da tumba e saiu andando por aí. – Dean e seu sarcasmo.

- Bom, é. – ok, nem tanto. As vezes ele queria que aquelas _piadinhas sem graça_ não se tornassem verdade. Mas ao invés dele intervir, foi a voz de Castiel que todos ouviram.

- Uma freira ressuscitou?

- Sim. Segundo os jornais, ela simplesmente reapareceu depois de quase dez anos. – era possível ver uma ruga na testa de Castiel, aquelas de preocupação, como quem está tentando entender algo nas entrelinhas. – Mas ela se recusa a voltar para o convento. Ou melhor, diz que _não pode_ entrar lá.

- Não pode? – não fazia sentido uma freira não poder entrar em um convento, certo? Ao menos para Sam isso não parecia fazer o mínimo de sentido.

- Não, não pode, porque ela não é mais o que era antes. – mais uma vez a voz de Castiel chamou a atenção, e os outros três olharam imediatamente. – Sempre que um morto ressuscita, com exceção do filho de meu pai, não e mais a mesma pessoa, a mesma criatura. Resta saber quem foi responsável por isso, quem a trouxe de volta. E creio que a resposta não vai ser muito boa.

- Acha que foram os demônios, Cass? – Sam passou a indagar Castiel sobre aquele estranho caso, enquanto Dean olhava o moreno sem falar nada. _O filho de meu pai_... Castiel ainda se considerava um anjo, ou ao menos ainda tinha esperanças de voltar a ser um. Era só o que se passava na cabeça do loiro.

- Provavelmente. Eles não poderiam entrar lá sem serem notados, mas a chuva de raios...

- Foi um dos sinais de atividade demoníaca. – pela primeira vez a voz de Dean foi ouvida desde que começaram a falar sobre aquilo. – Vamos ter que matar uma freira?

- Temo que sim. – nem mesmo Bobby parecia conformado com aquilo. – Não exatamente uma freira, mas sim, antes que ela perca o controle. – como sempre acontecia com os ressuscitados. Primeiro lembravam de todas as coisas, e com o passar do tempo iam perdendo a consciência, se tornando zumbis. E era aíq eu morava o perigo.

- E onde fica esse convento? – percebendo o desconforto de Dean, Sam tomou a frente.

- Em St. Louis, e eu vou com vocês. – é, nem era preciso dizer que Bobby faria isso.

- Espero vocês lá fora. – Dean precisava pensar, precisava entender o que Castiel queria dizer com tudo aquilo, ou ao menos tentar.

- Dean, é melhor descansarmos antes de...

- Ok.

Sem dizer mais nada, o loiro deu meia volta e saiu da casa. Era como se o ar estivesse pesado demais lá dentro, o que não mudou enquanto estavam do lado de fora. E ao olhar em volta se viu sozinho em meio a todo aquele ferro velho. A solidão que sempre o acompanhou estava de volta, o assombrando.

O calor parecia mais intenso agora e isso o fez tirar o casaco de couro que fora de seu pai, o mesmo que usava há anos. E seus olhos pareciam arder. Tentando se enganar, e em vão, pensava ser culpa da claridade. O que faria se Castiel resolvesse retornar aos céus? O que o moreno faria caso esta opção fosse colocada na mesa em algum momento? Dean não sabia responder, e isso o assustava.

Não ouviu os barulhos dos passos próximos ao lugar onde estava, sua cabeça estava longe demais para notar a aproximação de alguém. E lá estava Castiel, sem o sobretudo, caminhando na direção do outro. Esticou o braço quando estava próximo e tocou as costas do loiro, encostando a testa ali por um momento. – O que foi, Dean?

- Nada.

- Hum... – Cass já não conseguia ler os pensamentos do outro, não tinha como saber o que estava afligindo Dean daquela maneira. – Certo. – e tampouco sabia como abordar isso, como fazer o outro falar.

- _O filho de meu pai..._ – era como se pudesse sentir o gosto amargo que sempre sentiu durante todos os anos, o gosto amargo da solidão.

- O que tem ele? – e aquilo só piorou as coisas. As lágrimas de Dean finalmente quebraram a barreira que quase sempre ele impunha a elas, revelando suas fraquezas, seus medos. E ao perceber um suspiro, Castiel o abraçou sem saber o que fazer. – Dean... – o que tinha acontecido para o outro ficar daquela maneira. – Você está me... assustando. Eu não posso mais _saber_ o que está acontecendo aqui. – uma das mãos do moreno tocou a cabeça de Dean, a outra parou sobre seu peito.

- Não é nada. É só que.. eu lembrei de algumas coisas. – é, lembrou de como era não ter ninguém por perto, de como era não amar ninguém, sentir aquele vazio por dentro. Quantas e quantas vezes não ouviu demônios falando que ele era oco, que não tinha sentimento nenhum? Era verdade, foi verdade. Mas como seria voltar a ser oco depois de ter conhecido o que era amar e se sentir reconfortado por isso? Porque é o que aconteceria caso Castiel resolvesse voltar ao seu lugar de origem. – Melhor entrarmos antes que o Bobby apareça.

Não olhou para Castiel, não o tocou, simplesmente desvencilhou-se daqueles braços quentinhos e passou a caminhar na direção da casa enquanto o outro olhava aquela cena confuso. O que tinha acontecido afinal? Não teria as respostas se ficasse parado ali. Foi caminhando atrás de Dean e entrou na casa de Bobby em silêncio, assim como o loiro. E não era difícil para Sam, nem meso para Bobby saber que tinha algo errado com Dean, mas ambos também sabiam que o loiro não se abriria tão fácil. E assim que viram a cara com que Castiel entrou em seguida resolveram nem perguntar.

Para Sam era ainda mais fácil saber que era algo relacionado aos dois, o mistério era saber o que exatamente estava errado, uma vez que ambos pareciam bem felizes quando deixaram o motel horas antes.

E o silêncio dominou Dean durante toda a tarde e boa parte da noite. Sabia que isso não adiantaria nada, pelo contrário, pioraria aquela dor que sentia, mas ainda assim não conseguia se abrir, nunca conseguiu. Desde pequeno John o ensinou a guardar seus medos e transformá-los em combustível para uma boa caçada, mas ele não queria sentir aquele tipo de medo.

Já era tarde da noite quando levantou da cama que ocupava. Não tinha conseguido dormir nada, nem mesmo descansar. Sua cabeça doía e ele não sabia mais o que fazer para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Talvez uma volta ajudasse, respirar ar fresco. Pegou o casaco, vestiu e abriu a porta do quarto devagar. Tentou não fazer barulho enquanto descia a escada, e tão logo pode, abria a porta que o levaria para o ferro velho.

As palavras de Castiel... por que ouvir aquilo mexeu tanto com ele? Por que pensar que poderia ficar sem o anjo o deixou com tanto medo? Talvez tivesse sido melhor continuar como antes, sem amar ninguém, sendo uma casca vazia. Sentou no degrau que ficava na porta da casa, encostou o ombro no batente e ficou olhando o nada. Não demorou muito para adormecer.

E mesmo em sonho aquela dor continuava presente. Lá estava Castiel feliz novamente, com suas asas de anjo abertas para quem quisesse ver. Dean podia vê-las agora, ao contrário de quando o conheceu. E o anjo andava por um gramado bonito, cheio de flores coloridas. Reconheceu Gabriel ao lado dele, a mesma aparência de seu receptáculo, mas não reconheceu o outro que estava com eles. Não importava. O fato era que tinha perdido Castiel.

Seu coração apertou ao constatar isso e a imagem dos três homens parecia cada vez mais distante. Só queria acordar, queria que alguém o tirasse dali, e nesse instante sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Acordou assustado e olhou para trás enquanto levantava. Era Sam que estava ali. – O que diabos você...

- Precisava de ar fresco.

- Certo. – Sam conhecia demais seu irmão mais velho para saber que se ele precisava de ar fresco era porque estava com algum problema. – E o que te fez vir tomar ar fresco?

- Sam, eu não...

- Ou me fala agora, ou vou chamar o Cass e o Bobby para contar tudo.

- Não. – isso não, ainda mais agora. – É que... você ouviu, certo?

- Ouvi o que?

- _O filho de meu pai_. E se ele... – não, ele não queria falar aquilo, não podia.

- O que tem isso, Dean?

- Acha que o Cass pode, sabe, voltar a ser... – se doía pensar, doía muito mais falar. – Acha que ele se arrependeu?

Sam sorriu. Então era isso? Dean estava com medo de perder Castiel? – Isso só ele pode te responder, Dean, mas pela forma preocupada como ele te olhou ontem enquanto estávamos na sala e pelas inúmeras vezes que eu ouvi os passos do Cass pelo corredor até parar na sua porta, acho que não. – e lá estava o mais novo parado ao lado de Dean, olhando os portões fechados diante deles. – Eu só acho que ele ainda não perdeu o hábito de falar assim.

- Não sei. Mas a dor que senti foi bastante real.

- Porque não fala com ele? – tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um dar de ombros do mais velho.

E a voz grave de Bobby foi ouvida da escada, lá de cima, já sabendo que os dois irmão estavam ali. – Isso tudo é pressa? – mas a testa do homem franziu assim que chegou aos pés dos degraus e olhou na direção deles. Haviam duas, e não três pessoas ali. - Cass não vai conosco?

O coração de Dean seu um salto no peito e pareceu parar em seguida. Por sorte Sam percebeu o susto do irmão e se intrometeu na conversa. – Ele deve ter dormido demais. Vou chamar.

- Não. O quarto dele está vazio, acabei de olhar. A cama não está bagunçada.

Sem esperar mais nada o loiro disparou escada acima. Ele não podia ter desaparecido! Não sem dizer adeus! Seus medos estavam certos então? Cass tinha mesmo arrependido do que fez? Ao abrir a porta do quarto e não ver o moreno lá dentro, nem mesmo um bilhete explicando tudo, sentiu o coração despedaçar. Estava sozinho mais uma vez, com um buraco negro dentro do peito sugando todas as coisas boas que sentiu nos últimos dias.

Doia demais, e isso o fez sucumbir. Caiu de joelhos ainda na porta e deixou as lágrimas virem à tona. E elas pareciam queimar enquanto escorriam por seu rosto. Ele não tinha mesmo o direito de amar, ser amado e ser feliz. Sua vida estava fadada simplesmente àquelas caçadas. Nada mais do que isso.


	11. Chapter 11

Depois de muita insistência de Sam, Dean acabou entregando as chaves do carro. O mais novo sabia que Dean não tinha condições nenhuma de dirigir. Dormiu um pouco sim, ainda que de forma desconfortável, mas a cabeça do mais velho estava longe dali. Bobby tentou fazer com que ele dissesse alguma coisa mas não conseguiu nada, nenhuma palavra.

O silêncio dentro do Impala era tão intenso que se Sam quisesse, poderia segurá-lo com uma das mãos. Dean estava no banco do passageiro. Óculos escuros, os braços cruzados e a cabeça apoiada entre o vidro e o banco. Não dormia, apenas fingia, e Sam tinha plena consciência disso devido às lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto do mais velho e pelas vezes em que ele chupou o nariz. Horas de viagem sem dizer uma só palavra.

- Dean...

- Humm...

- Não vai dizer nada?

- O que você quer que eu diga?

- Não sei. Qualquer coisa! – era desesperador ver o mais velho daquela maneira.

- Qualquer coisa. – mas ele não colaborava tampouco. – Não quero falar sobre isso, ok? Não enquanto eu não entender o que aconteceu. – e ele estava confuso demais para perceber o óbvio.

- Você não o viu sair? – uma vez que dormiu na soleira da porta seria natural que visse Castiel indo embora.

- Não.

Não adiantava nada tentar arrancar alguma coisa de Dean. Quando não queria, não falava nada. E quando resolvia se abrir colocava todas as coisas para fora de uma vez só, mostrando o quão frágil poderia ser de vez em quando. Sam sempre soube que o fardo nos ombros do loiro era muito pesado, e ainda assim o mais velho sempre o carregou sem reclamar.

Sam só sentia por ver Dean assim, sofrendo, tentando encontrar uma explicação para o inexplicável. Ele amava Castiel, fato, e não saberia mais viver sem ele. Não que fosse fazer uma besteira ou coisa do tipo, mas Sam sabia que sem o moreno por perto as coisas seriam bem diferentes, sabia que aquele brilho que vira nos olhos do irmão dias antes não estaria ali novamente. Era tão melhor olhar para Dean e ver aqueles olhos brilhando, ou então um sorriso atravessando seu rosto de ponta a ponta quando Castiel se aproximava!

Passava do meio dia quando chegaram a St. Louis. A primeira coisa seria encontrar um hotel, ou motel, e em seguida seguir para o tal convento. Tinham um trabalho a fazer afinal de contas, e por mais que as coisas estivessem complicadas para um ou outro, nunca deixaram de ajudar quem precisava do tipo de ajuda que tinham para oferecer. Um sempre apoiou o outro em momentos como o que Dean passava agora.

Nada anormal durante o caminho, as pessoas pareciam bem tranqüilas e isso era um bom sinal. Ao menos a freira não tinha começado a atacar novamente. Mas isso não fazia a menor diferença para Dean, tudo passava despercebido aos olhos que estavam vagos, como se olhasse em um lugar muito distante. Não estava em seus planos viver sem Castiel, desde que aquilo começou, na cabeça do loiro, ficariam juntos para sempre, ou ao menos durante o tempo em que estivessem vivos. Claro que ele esperava que ficassem juntos depois, também, afinal cada um tinha [i/seu próprio céu[/i], não é mesmo? E o céu de Dean esteve ao alcance de suas mãos durante aqueles dias.

Quem sabe aquela freira não colocaria sofrimento a tudo? Mas ele sabia que os anjos, mais especificamente Miguel, não o deixaria morrer. Precisavam dele. Miguel precisava dele para colocar seu plano em prática. Ele era O Escolhido, o único que poderia receber o anjo.

Já estavam no quarto quando Bobby bateu na porta e entrou em seguida trazendo um de seus muitos livros, o mesmo que lia em sua casa. Pelo que Dean entendeu, nenhuma novidade. Sem falar nada levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro. Não queria ouvir nada, muito menos ter que explicar o motivo por estar daquela maneira. Sabia que Bobby perguntaria isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. E foi mais cedo. Apenas teve tempo para trancar a porta do banheiro até ouvir a voz do mais velho perguntando a Sam o que estava acontecendo. Sam tentou desconversar, e Dean sabia que isso não adiantaria nada. Como o próprio Dean dizia, Bobby era um macaco velho que pegava as coisas no ar, não ia cair em uma mentira fajuta como aquela.

Porque não podia deitar e dormir por dias a fio? Ao menos assim não sentiria dor, nem saudade de Castiel. Tá, ele sentiria mesmo assim, uma vez que nos sonhos o anjo continuava presente. Talvez seu destino fosse mesmo ficar sozinho e ser infeliz, ou apenas carregar o peso dos problemas dos outros e deixar sua vida de lado. Sempre foi assim, desde pequeno sempre viveu à sombra do pai, sabendo que era sua responsabilidade cuidar de Sam. Um garoto de 7 anos cuidando de uma criança com 3 anos.

Cresceu rápido demais, amadureceu mais cedo do que deveria, não teve uma infância normal. Ao invés de brinquedos, ganhava armas; ao invés de passeios, participava de caçadas a seres que a maioria das pessoas acreditava não existir; e sempre deixou as pessoas a quem se apegava para trás. Depois de um tempo aprendeu a não se apegar a ninguém.

Nada de Castiel aparecer no tempo em que estiveram no motel, muito menos agora que estavam saindo de lá em direção ao convento. _Seja o que Deus quiser_, pensou o loiro. Deus. Ele sempre acabava tirando as coisas mais importantes de sua vida, por isso nunca acreditou nele. Todos os soldados de Deus tinham que ser infelizes, frios? Todos tinham que sofrer?

Ele não queria mais sofrer, não depois de ter descoberto toda aquela felicidade nos braços de Castiel.

_Cass._

Mas ao contrário do que sempre aconteceu, o anjo, ou melhor, ex-anjo, não apareceu. Estava sozinho mais uma vez, seu coração sangrava e doía, e ninguém podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Dentro do carro havia um silêncio enorme. Dean flagrou os olhos de Sam o fitando quando olhava pelo retrovisor, e notou o movimento de cabeça de Bobby querendo olhar para trás para ver se estava tudo bem. Ainda assim não disse nada, não queria falar nada, isso só faria a dor aumentar, o buraco em seu peito engoli-lo mais rapidamente.

E continuou calado quando chegaram ao convento. Abriu a porta traseira do Impala e saiu dali sem nem olhar para Sam ou Bobby. Seus olhos estavam fixos no imponente prédio à sua frente, pedia de forma silenciosa para que toda aquela dor acabasse ali, de uma forma ou de outra. Nada mais importava, e ele não suportava mais tamanho sofrimento. Era muito mais do que ele podia agüentar, e juntando ao peso que já tinha em suas costas e que carregou por toda vida, se tornou um fardo pesado demais.

Todos os três carregavam armas consigo, esperando que algo pudesse acontecer, e isso fez com que as freiras estranhassem ao abrir os portões. O que três homens faziam em um convento e armado? Mas foi Bobby perguntar pela Madre Superiora para tudo mudar. – Viemos a pedido da Irmã Dorothy. – só assim para uma das freiras abrir o portão e deixá-los passar.

Elas foram na frente e Bobby esperou um pouco mais propositalmente, queria ter uma chance de perguntar a Dean o que acontecia. Quando achou que as mulheres estavam a uma distância razoável, virou para o loiro e bateu a mão em seu peito, impedindo-o de continuar andando. – É bom me dizer o que está acontecendo, e agora.

- Não tenho nada para dizer. – Dean segurou a mão de Bobby e tirou de seu peito, tentando se livrar do homem. Em vão, Bobby o conhecia muito bem e sabia todas as coisas que o loiro podia fazer em uma situação como aquelas.

- Essa sua cara de defunto é a troco de nada, então? – o mais velho segurou a gola do casaco de Dean e o puxou para trás, fazendo-o virar para si. – Você não me engana, garoto, te conheço desde que usava fraldas. Vai ter que mentir melhor. – o loiro sabia disso, sabia que não adiantaria tentar desconversar ou inventar desculpas. Ou dizia a verdade, ou ia acabar brigando com o homem que tomou o lugar de seu pai depois da morte do mesmo.

Só não queria falar sobre o que estava acontecendo, ainda doía falar ou pensar em Castiel. Onde diabos aquele ex-anjo tinha se metido?

O coração de Dean apertava ao imaginar onde ele estava, se precisava de ajuda, se estava perdido por aí. Ainda não conhecia todas as coisas humanas.

- Só estou preocupado com o Cass, só isso.

- Ah, claro, preocupado com um cara que pode acabar com muitos demônios num estalar de dedos. Isso é realmente um motivo para se preocupar.

- Bobby... – Dean respirou fundo e levou uma das mãos ao rosto, os dedos pressionando os olhos de leve.

- Não, Dean! Não adianta vir com desculpas idiotas!

- ELE NÃO É MAIS UMA PORRA DE ANJO E A CULPA É MINHA! – o coração do loiro saltava no peito, a dor tomando conta dele. As imagens dos dois juntos contrastavam com a ausência do moreno e o buraco em seu peito parecia aumentar cada vez mais.

- Como é? – Bobby estava boquiaberto. Era óbvio que Dean não estava mentindo agora. Se estivesse ele saberia facilmente, mas não estava. Aquele ar preocupado do outro, os olhos tristes... – O que você fez?

- Eu... – droga, não tinha planejado contar as coisas dessa maneira! – O Cass... eu... – ele queria poder dizer simplesmente que estavam juntos, que o amava e queria viver ao lado do moreno para sempre. Mas como dizer isso assim, como se não fosse nada demais?

- Garoto, você está me assustando. - Ele queria dizer, queria contar o real motivo por estar assim com o desaparecimento de Castiel. – Ele já desapareceu antes, logo vai estar de volta e tuo vai ficar bem.

- Bobby... O Cass NÃO É MAIS ANJO! Ele não sabe muita coisa sobre os humanos, não sabe se virar sozinho!

- Essa sua preocupação não está meio exagerada?

- Exagerada? EXAGERADA? – as freiras que andavam mais à frente agora olhavam os dois meio assustadas. A voz de Dean, que já era grave, soava ainda mais alta, irritada. Ele não fazia questão nenhuma de falar baixo. – ENTÃO ME DIZ UMA COISA: SE FOSSE SUA AMADA ESPOSA QUE TIVESSE DESAPARECIDO, O QUE VOCÊ FARIA? – Bobby estava começando a entender. Claro que ainda estava surpreso com a notícia, ou com o que desconfiava que fosse, mas começava a entender o porque de tanta preocupação. – O QUE VOCÊ FARIA, BOBBY? Me diz! Me diz o que faria! – talvez ouvir o que Bobby faria em uma situação dessas mostrasse a ele como agir. – Eu e o Cass... eu o amo... eu... – o loiro abaixou o rosto, ficou seus pés, o chão de pedra, qualquer coisa que não fosse os olhos do mais velho.

E quando sentiu a mão de Bobby em seu ombro seus olhos lacrimejaram. Era dor demais, muito maior do que ele podia suportar. Deixou o homem puxá-lo para um abraço, ficou quieto por um tempo, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, parecendo queimar.

- Dean... – Sam era mero expectador daquela cena. Sofria por ver o mais velho assim, mas talvez fosse melhor ele se abrir com Bobby, tirar aquela dor do peito, o peso das costas. E o mais velho saberia ao menos o que dizer para acalmá-lo. Ou assim Sam esperava. – Eu não sei o que dizer. – ah, ótimo! – Mas se eu entendi direito, ele também te ama, certo? Não sei o que aconteceu para ele ir embora, mas... ele vai voltar. – se ao menos Bobby tivesse soado mais seguro...

- Eu concordo com o Bobby. Logo Cass vai estar de volta e vocês vão resolver isso. – Era a primeira vez que Sam falava sobre aquele assunto desde que a discussão começou. – Ele precisa de você, tanto quanto você precisa dele.

Os olhos do loiro estavam fixos nos do irmão, tentando absorver aquelas palavras e acreditar no que o mais novo dizia. Esperava que Castiel voltasse logo para ele, o quanto antes.

– Acho que vou precisar de um tempo pra absorver tudo isso, entender o que está acontecendo. – coitado do Bobby, não bastasse passar a vida inteira lutando contra demônios, agora tinha que absorver mais aquela: Dean e Castiel estavam juntos. Ou estavam. – Mas não precisa me contar com detalhes.

Mas ainda assim era Dean, e ele não ficava se lamentando muito tempo. Sofria, claro, mas não ficava se lamentando. – Agora que acabou a sessão nostalgia, temos que trabalhar. Depois eu conto o que quiser.

Ouviram o 'click' quando Dean mexeu em sua arma, deixando-a pronta para usar se preciso. Não eram balas de verdade, e sim de sal grosso. Muitos riam daquilo, achavam que era idiotice atirar com balas de sal grosso. Só não sabiam que aquela era uma das melhores armas para manter demônios longe por um tempo.

Deixou Bobby e Sam para trás e seguiu o caminho que faziam. Passou pelas freiras que o encaravam assustadas e continuou na direção do convento. Queria matar logo aquela freira-zumbi para ir atrás de Castiel, e quando encontrasse o moreno, mostraria que nunca mais o deixaria ir embora.

Nada da freira zumbi. Reviraram o convento, deixaram tudo de pernas para o ar. Nenhum sinal, nada. Era como se ela tivesse voltado sem motivo aparente, sem ninguém tê-la chamado ou nada ter acontecido, e isso era bastante estranho. Segundo as outras freiras não tinha acontecido nada estranho por ali nos últimos 20 ou 30 anos. – E quantos anos a tal _irmã_ tinha quando morreu?

- A irmã Norma?

- Ela é a irmã zumbi? – Sam deu uma cotovelada em Dean e encarou o mais novo fazendo aquela cara de "o que eu falei demais" e voltou a olhar as outras.

- Sim, é ela. Só, por favor, não a chame assim novamente.

- Ah, claro, pode deixar. – da próxima vez ele inventaria um apelido diferente. – Mas então, quantos anos essa irmã Norma tinha quando morreu e quanto tempo faz isso?

- Ela tinha 62 anos quando morreu há 2 anos. – uma freira bem velhinha, até mesmo meio corcundinha respondia às perguntas da melhor maneira possível. Dean as vezes se pegava pensando se ela lembrava mesmo daquilo tudo ou era invenção da imaginação senil.

- Irmã, se vir alguma coisa diferente, se ela reaparecer, basta nos chamar. – Sam tinha muito mais jeito para lidar com uma situação como aquela do que Dean ou até mesmo Bobby. Bobby até se sairia bem com algum esforço, mas Dean... esse era quase um caso perdido.

- Certo, sabemos que a freira-zumbi tinha 62 anos quando morreu, e que fazem dois anos. – o loiro batucava no volante do carro enquanto dirigia. Bobby sentado ao seu lado e Sam no banco de trás.

- E o que isso tem a ver, Dean? – Sam não conseguia entender onde o outro queria chegar.

- A velhinha disse que não aconteceu nada diferente nos últimos 20 ou 30 anos, certo? E antes disso? – ele olhou para o mais novo pelo retrovisor e desviou o olhar para Bobby em seguida. – Se ela tinha 62 anos quando morreu, podia muito bem ter presenciado qualquer coisa estranha antes desses 30 anos.

- Sam, o que o Dean está dizendo faz sentido, e isso pode ser o que a fez voltar.

- Tá, Bobby, mas o que aconteceria em um convento para fazer uma freira voltar para se vingar?

- É isso que nós vamos descobrir. – Bobby olhou para a estrada. Dean parecia bem concentrado. A testa franzida, os olhos vagos como se não houvesse nada diante dele. – Dean? – o loiro pareceu não ter ouvido. – Filho?

- Hum? – é, ele não tinha ouvido nada mesmo. – É, também acho. Seja lá o que for. – ao menos ele estava fazendo suas piadinhas novamente. Sam sabia que o irmão não tinha desistido de encontrar Castiel, e que a dor que ele mostrava através dos olhos ainda estava ali. Quando viesse à tona, seria de uma vez. Conhecia seu irmão muito bem para saber como ele reagia a todas as coisas.

Da última vez que guardou toda a dor dessa forma, destruiu o porta malas do Impala. John tinha morrido para salvar sua vida, e na tentativa de parecer forte demais, foi acumulando aquele sofrimento todo no peito. Quando tudo veio à tona, veio de uma vez. Sam esperava estar ao lado do irmão dessa vez para poder ajudar, amenizar o que ele estava sentindo.

Sam estava dormindo em uma das camas do motel e Bobby na outra. Dean continuou sentado na mesa posta em frente à janela. Os livros estavam abertos, o notebook ligado, mas ele não olhava nem para uma coisa, nem para outra.

Seus olhos estavam fixos no lado de fora, esperando qualquer tipo de movimento no estacionamento. Esperando Castiel aparecer. Mas Cass não apareceu. O dia raiou e nenhum sinal do outro para o desespero de Dean.

Gente, mil desculpas pela extrema demora na postagem do capítulo novo. Foram 1001 coisas ao mesmo tempo, incluindo aí o fato de não saber como continuar a fic. Na verdade, não era não saber, era não conseguir colocar no papel as coisas da forma como eu desejava fazer.

Ao menos consegui esse capítulo. Não ficou do jeito que eu queria mas ao menos os outros vem mais fácil agora.

Beijos, e obrigada pelos reviews!

"E o que vai ficar na fotografia são os laços invisíveis que havia."


End file.
